Gensou Daisenso - Fantasy Blitzkrieg Mission Two
by Lt Colonel Summers
Summary: One month after the Fantasy Blitzkrieg Incident, Gensokyo was in high alert of something very big: the disappearance of the Glossary of Gensokyo. Investigations determined that the book is now in the hands of Jack Summers, the man responsible for the Incident. To prevent a hopeless war from starting, Yukari decided to send in the resident Incident solvers, to the Outside World...
1. Prologue

**Forewords**

Hey, guys! Lt Colonel Summers here!

As you can see, this is the first chapter in the second installment of the Fantasy Blitzkrieg series. It took me half a year to work on Mission 1, and it was worth all the trouble I've gone through.

Let's do a synopsis of Mission 1.

...

On the 22nd of July, 2125, a man known as Lt Col Jack Summers was dispatched alongside a militants squad known as RAIDERS to investigate the disappearance of a cargo plane. The clues took them to a secluded spot in the wilderness of Asahi, where something strange happened and everyone's pulled into a series of stranger events.

A female Dictator of Communism known as Yukari Yakumo proceeds to sabotage the GA-Raider so LT and co cannot return to the Outside World.

LT and co fought their way through this hidden Communist country, known as Gensokyo, in order to reacquire their tickets home: the Zero Point Modules. There, they fought the Scarlet Devil Army, a Soviet-Nazi-esque military organization consisting of fairies and lead by a 10-years-old looking vampire girl Remilia Scarlet; Hakugyokurou, a feudal Asahian mansion where spirits and ghosts dwelled; Eientei, another feudal mansion inhabited by some Lunarians including Kaguya-hime herself; and the Chireiden Assault Squad, a literal underground organization consisting of Oni with man-portable heavy artilleries and magic-fueled nuclear arsenal.

Despite heavy losses on his side, the odds are in favor of LT, who defeated all those Superpowers and retook the ZPMs. This made Yukari Yakumo so desperate that she's decided to take care of things herself and face-to-face with LT.

The odds are once again in favor of LT, as he stops and kills the Youkai Dictator. Shortly after he did, he freed his comrades from inside his company's aircraft and departed for the Outside World in it, while the Communist denizen of Gensokyo watched with no hopes of defeating him.

But alas, there's something the Gensokyians completely forgot about, and the Outsiders took it with them...

...

I guess that's the most accurate of synopsis for Mission 1, right?

Well, then, let's continue the saga in...

**Gensou Daisenso - Fantasy Blitzkrieg Mission 2**

* * *

**Prologue**

Time: 1000 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: Hieda Residence, Human Village.

It's been a month since the Fantasy Blitzkrieg incident is over...

Unlike every other incidents in the history of Gensokyo, this one actually failed to be solved, as it ends in defeat for the denizens of Gensokyo.

Inside the magnificent Hieda Residence is no other than Hieda no Akyuu herself, as she browses through the books on the bookshelves.

Some books were littered on the ground, others untidily inserted into the wrong slot on the bookshelves. One could tell that the writer was frantically looking for something.

"Where is it?!" Akyuu searches furiously over the litter of books on the floor. She still doesn't find what she wants.

Something made her stop the search.

"I hope you're not here to pour oil on the fire..." Akyuu tonelessly greeted a new presence. "...Yukari Yakumo..."

The Youkai of Boundaries emerged from a portal behind the writer, still wearing the same outfit she wore a month ago.

"Seriously, you should change out of that clothing which he covered with your own blood..." Akyuu gave Yukari her opinion.

"No, I'm here to extinguish the fire." Yukari replied. "So what are you doing right now?"

"I'm looking for that book which you took a month ago, for the sole purpose of dealing with that Outsider." Akyuu reminded.

Yukari recalled her confrontation with Lt Colonel Jack Summers the previous month. It was an utter humiliation with her defeat, as LT took one of her infinite supply of lives a Youkai should have.

"Yeah, about that book..." Yukari scratched her head in embarrassment...

Recalling where she left the aforementioned book, she now remembers that it was left somewhere at the Landing Site, or at least where the Landing Site used to be. Now it's surrounded with Crime Scene tapes by the Gensokyo Police Force. Kotohime even gave the order of not letting anyone through, especially not "Youkai Dictator".

Yukari then frowned on the fact that the term "Youkai Dictator" has became a memetic nickname for her in Gensokyo ever since LT escaped, Kawashiro Electronics presenting the internet for Gensokyo doesn't help prevent the spread of the meme in any way.

Yukari explained to Akyuu about what happened to the book. Akyuu had a look of horror as she hears it...

...

Location: Training Hall, Summers Technology Industries HQ/ Summers Estate.

LT stood in the middle of the Training Hall, armed with only a metallic training sword that lacked any sharp edges, as he scanned his surrounding with an act of hostility...

Two attackers, both also armed with training swords, charged at LT with their weapons raised.

LT evaded their swing as he crouched down and hit one of the attackers in the stomach with his training sword, knocking him out. He then turns around to block the second attacker's weapon with his own, and retaliates by high-kicking his face, also knocking him out.

LT looked at the attackers. "You should've tried better..."

Several more assailants arrived at the scene with some standing by the railings of the second floor. All of them are armed with training guns.

The enemies on the first floor fired their training guns, which looked like pistols and SMGs respectively, at LT, who blocked some of the shots with the training sword and evaded others. The second floor shooters are armed with ray guns (on stun mode), which LT also evaded by rolling about.

As he gets close enough, he hit a shooter on the side of his head and another with Nerve Pinch, knocking them both out. He then swings his training sword so hard at another shooter, his gun fell apart and himself knocked out as well.

LT then picks up the training guns on the floor and fired them at the second floor shooters. While they were good at evading the bullet spray, they weren't completely unhittable as some of them goes out cold from the bullets that does hit them.

By the time all the assailants were downed, LT had already went through the entire clip of both training guns.

"Nice try..." LT commented as he drops the guns on the floor.

A whistle blown, and everyone got back on their feet.

"Training's over, people. The boss has authorized a day off for your efforts. Comments from me: good job, men." The whistle blower was Harrison in his Supreme Agent uniform (consisting of a white T-shirt, black jacket, trousers and necktie) as he waved at the other STI personnel and gave them a thumbs up.

"Anything else on the schedule, boss?" the right hand man asked his superior.

"Remember what happened last month?" LT replied with a question.

Harrison thought of that for awhile, then he remembered. "Oh, Communist Gensokyo. What about it?"

"Miss-dictator Yakumo dropped something which seemed very important to the nation-slash-country." LT explained. "It appears to be a self-compiled encyclopedia with information on everything in that hellhole."

"The one thing that made you demand the increase in global security?" Harrison asked again.

"Not so much of an increase, as Asahi and Chugoku had no sense of security at the moment at all..." LT replied. "They think there's no need for military equipment against a Five-girl Band, saying that their local police can handle it..."

"Now I seriously doubt the political position that Prime Minister Takatsu Suzuki and Ambassador Goh Chung Ming got for themselves for their respective nations..." Harrison lampshaded.

"Not their fault..." LT responded. "It's Asian nature to solve everything themselves. They seldom ask for help, and are very proud of their position in the national power roster."

LT walked toward a table next to the training hall. On top of the table is the Zantankuto in it's sheath, the Doomstick and Tau Cannon both repaired but disarmed at the moment, LT's STI lapel...

...And the very book that is his prize taken from the Youkai Dictator: the book titled "Gensokyo Shu".

LT picked up the locked book and ran his fingers through it's cover. "Let's see five magical girls in frilly dresses against the entire world's military with technologies that enslaved Mother Nature..."

* * *

**Afterwords**

Yep, this time LT is the villain, and Reimu and co the protagonists. They will be using non-lethal colorful magical danmaku...

...Against super advanced tanks, helicopters, planes, jets and missiles armed with railguns, Ion cannons, Gatling Guns, self-aware guidance systems, Non-Explosive Anti-Tank (NEAT) munitions and near-impossible aeronautics.

All these time I have been wondering why the military never turns up in Anime, why Anime protagonists are almost always teenagers, and why magic turns up so much in Anime. Also why almost every Western TV protagonists are old blokes with the military, why Western TV had practically no magic, why the USA government are always involved, and why do they insist in using realistic physics and acrobatics.

After so much tinkering, I've finally decided with one option.

"Why not mash them together?"

So there you are, good ol' Eagleland with old blokes and super-science for their military, versus magical teenage girls in frilly dresses. Of course, other nations will be involved, you'll just have to be patience if you want to see your country in action (assuming you're not a Yank or Brit).

Spoiler alert, you Canucks, Indies and Aussies will not be seeing your country in Mission 2. That'll be Mission 3.

No shout-outs. What do you expect, very little series began their pilot episodes/ prologues with references.

That is all. _"Until then..."_


	2. Chapter 1: A New Mission

**Forewords**

Here's chapter 1 of Mission 2. Before we begin any guns blazing and tank busting, let's gather up all the crew for the main storyline...

You can guess who the main cast of Mission 2 will be.

Yep: Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, Youmu and Sanae.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Mission**

Time: 1030 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: Hakurei Shrine.

"So, Yukari. What brings you here?" Reimu asked as she puts down a tray with three cups of tea.

"Remember what happened last month?" Yukari replied with another question.

Reimu took a sip of her tea. "The Fantasy Blitzkrieg Incident. Nobody could forget that."

Yukari took a sip of her tea as well. "Especially not with that commando plowing through Gensokyo's military forces like a hot knife through butter."

Reimu finishes her tea in a second gulp. "Something's up... Why did you really come here?"

Yukari placed her cup of tea back on the tray. "I have a favor to ask you..."

And so the Youkai of Boundaries explained the situation.

...

Location: Margatroid Residence, Forest of Magic.

*SMACK*

"Pichuun~"

Marisa tried to smash her way through the door of Alice Margatroid's house again. But this time, the door was locked and reinforced, and the black-white witch instead smacked her face against the solid door.

"Perhaps I really came at the wrong time this time..." Marisa told herself as she gets up and dusts herself.

"What brings you here today, black-white...?" asked a voice from behind.

Marisa turned around to see that it was the red doll, Hourai.

"Oh, it's you." Marisa responded. "I'm just here to tell Alice about Yukari offering me a job..."

Hourai crossed her arm. "And what would that be?"

"I dunno, ze..." Marisa replied once more. "Something about going to the Outside World, and business with that Guy-with-the-cap.

That sentence had drawn the red doll's attention. "I should be there! I should..."

Marisa blocked Hourai's approach with her left hand. "Whoa, calm down, ze!"

Hourai stopped her approach. "That Youkai Dictator..."

Marisa turned around and prepared to leave. "I guess I should let you pass my message to Alice. Oh, and forget to not speak like 2 months ago when you first gain sentience, ze." She then took off to the distance on her brand new broom.

"Why should I be the one to tell her?!" Hourai shouted at the departed witch. "And why would I speak like that, hou?!"

The red doll put her hands on her mouth for spouting that one word she detested.

"Gyah...!" Hourai grabbed her head and shook in embarrassment. "Why did you make me remember that embarrassing tic, hou?!"

...

Time: 1100 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: Front Gate, Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"I can't believe she wouldn't clean up her own mess!" Reimu complained as she, Marisa and Youmu approached the front gate.

"Well, she wanted me to pass the message of the job, ze..." Marisa added. "I just passed it to Sanae. Poor Kogasa got 'Sanaelated' again..."

The group arrived at the front gate, but instead of the red-haired Gate Keeper, the gate was guarded by two Sunflower Fairies.

"Wow, that's one heck of an absence for China... eer, Meiling..." Marisa hung a lamp.

Cue the aforementioned Gate Keeper coming down the sky and crashing through a wall.

"Oh, this is life..." Meiling complained as she stayed on the ground.

Another person came up from behind a wall toward Meiling. It was Sakuya.

"Meiling, look at what you did!" The Perfect and Elegant Maid told the Gate Keeper as she points at the rubble.

Meiling picked herself up and tried to explain frantically. "Sakuya, but... but..."

"No buts!" Sakuya cut her off as she does an uppercut and sent Meiling blasting off again.

"WHHHHYYYY?!" Meiling hung a lamp before disappearing from sight.

Next to the scene, Reimu and co and the Sunflower Fairies all watched with surprise.

"Wow, never knew you could do such a Myon attack..." Youmu commented as her ghost-half flew about.

Sakuya looked at Reimu and co, then looked at the Lunar Dial that was repaired since it was sliced in half last month.

"Can we go now?"

...

Location: Near Hakurei Barrier.

"I'm getting so excited about this job, ze." Marisa told everyone, to their annoyance.

"It's actually more like a mission..." Sanae contradicted the black-white witch's vocabulary.

"What does it matter?" Reimu barged in as she tries to silent everyone.

That has instead started an argument, which caused the red-white shrine maiden to cover her ears. The argument continued for awhile until someone stopped it.

"Shouldn't you girls be working together for the mission?" said a voice.

Marisa found the voice familiar. "What are you doing here, Mima-sama."

The phantom witch emerged from under a nearby tree, holding her scepter with her right hand.

"I'm here working for Yukari-san to make sure you girls meet up with her at the designated spot." Mima explained to her pupil.

Yukari emerged from a gap next to Mima, the former holding a brand new parasol after her last one was destroyed.

"I see you've came on time..." the Youkai of Boundaries. "Welcome to the border of Gensokyo."

If one were to look carefully, one would notice that Yukari was leaning against thin air, as though a wall was there.

"Already?" Sanae hung a lamp. "I though the Barrier was much further out..."

"Why do you think so?" Yukari responded. "I made the Barrier this small so you don't have to go too far in case of an emergency. Besides, they were worried about you girls, thinking about your mission to the Outside World."

Yukari pointed behind Reimu and co, who turned back to see a few people watching them.

There was Remilia Scarlet, who was crouching down with her hands on her head, uttering "Uuuu..." while Patchouli was trying to calm her down.

There was Yuyuko Saigyouji, just standing there wolfing down some cookies. One may wonder if she's even paying attention.

There was Kanako Yasaka, standing there with her arms folded, with a frown on her face, muttering something like "There wouldn't be any faith in the Outside World..."

There's also Ran Yakumo and her Shikigami, Chen, watching from behind the formers with nothing to say.

Reimu and co turn back to the Youkai of Boundaries. By then, Mima has already left for who-knows-where.

Yukari became serious all of a sudden. "This will be your biggest challenge in the history of Gensokyo. Bigger than the Rin Satsuki Incident and the Scarlet Communist Incident combined. That's how far the Fantasy Blitzkrieg Incident has evolved."

Reimu and co were spooked by the sudden tone from Yukari.

"Are you up to the task?" Yukari asked once more with the same tone.

Everybody replied with an unconfident "yes" except for Marisa, who replied with a fearless "Relax, everyone knows that magic is more powerful than technology. Caps just got lucky with his quest, that's all. We'll show the Outsiders how we solve incidents!"

"I see..." The Youkai of Boundaries acknowledged, as she swings her hand and opens a portal through the Hakurei Barrier. Beyond the portal is what looked like a small forest consisting of pine trees. "Do I remind you that the likes of most Incidents as we call them in Gensokyo, is known in the Outside World as 'Disasters', 'Crisis', 'War', and 'Stand-off'?"

"I understand..." Reimu replied.

"Let's get going then. Youkai Dictator said time is running out for Gensokyo." Youmu told everyone as she steps through the portal.

Yukari and the others watched Reimu and co cross the portal, and then the portal closed behind them. "I guess 'Youkai Dictator' has replaced 'Gap Hag', huh?"

"It does not matter what names the young calls you by, Yakumo-dono." reassured a man's voice from behind.

Yukari turned around to see who it was. It was the one-and-only, master of half-ghost swordsmanship: Youki Konpaku.

"Finally decided to show your face, eh?" Yukari said.

"Whether a fight can be won depends on neither strength nor firepower, but intelligence. That is, whether you should fight something, and how should you fight it." Youki added.

Yukari thought of something for awhile. "Nice words of wisdom, but I honestly think it doesn't apply to the modern days anymore..."

Youki did not show confusion on his face, despite it being obvious that he is. "May I inquire the meaning of your words?"

Yukari went back to her strict tone. "In the Outside World today, swords and bows have became artifacts for a very long time, and everyone uses guns that are easier to use and more lethal. Aside from that, modern policy for them today is to shoot anything that doesn't belong to their world, with no negotiations possible."

Youki stood there, not saying another word...

"I hope you understand. After all, the humans have replaced their warrior traits of honor with soldier traits of advantaging..." the Youkai Dictator added.

She tried to remember the last thing she heard before that time LT took her life.

_It came all of a sudden..._

_An abnormally long blade finds it's way through one's body..._

_That blade is the Zantankuto..._

_And it's victim the Youkai of Boundaries..._

_The sun shone, the moon lit..._

_The wind blew, the streams flowed..._

_None could compare with the Zantankuto..._

_As it's bloodied tip shone in the evening sunlight..._

_Life comes to an end, and so does a ruler's..._

_As the weapons of Father Science claims the soul of another evil._

* * *

**Afterwords**

Reading that creepy poem from Mission 1's final chapter again does make it feels creepier, right?

In case you haven't noticed, this is where the real part of the story begins.

Also, hooray for Youki Konpaku!

Now...

Let the guns blazing and tanks busting begin!

Shout-out index:

"...Rin Satsuki Incident..." - this one refers to the very event that drove the plot of "Imperfect Metamorphosis"...

"Scarlet Communist Incident..." - ...And this one refers to Youtube animation "Touhou Red Alert!"

That is all. _"Until then..."_


	3. Chapter 2: Asahi, Land Of The Rising Sun

**Forewords**

Yep, it's the very first case of Anime Fantasy/ Western Sci-Fi mix in the history of fiction, beginning right here in the second chapter of Fantasy Blitzkrieg Mission 2.

Prepare for some guns blazing and tanks busting!

But, I just thought that having entire sentences in foreign language seemed difficult, so I'm going to put a translation of the foreign language sentences [like this]. Don't worry, I'll be using Bing Translator (an app for Windows RT) to translate the sentences, and Google Translate to see how the foreign language is pronounced.

Coming up first...

The land of the Rising Sun.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Asahi - Land Of The Rising Sun**

Time: 1100 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: Intel and Tactics Hall, HMF HQ; Registan.

"Sir, one of our satellites has just picked up a strange signature..." said an airman.

"Has the Summers Technologies Industries' satellites picked it up yet?" asked the President of Registan.

"They've just patched a short-burst transmission, says that they did too." the airman replied.

"What is the signature, and where is it coming from?" the President asked again.

"It appears to be the same signature as when that cargo hoverplane went missing last month. And right at the exact same spot..." the airman responded.

"Which is...?" The President said as he leaned closer to the airman's workstation.

"Right over there..." the airman pointed at a certain spot on the display of his workstation computer. "Hikigawa, Asahi."

"As he said, they did came here for something..." the President muttered to himself.

"Sir?" the airman was confused at the actions of his commander-in-chief.

"Patch an emergency transmission to Asahi and Chugoku, tell them that they will be expecting company..." the President ordered.

"Right away, sir..."

...

Location: Wilderness of City Outskirts; Hikigawa, Asahi.

"Just how big is this forest anyway, ze?"

Marisa complained as she and the others trekked their way through the forest. "Could've left this place in seconds if we're flying..."

Reimu tried to contradict the black-white's suggestion. "Yukari said that not a single soul of the Outside World can fly on their own. If we had flown our way to our destination, it wouldn't take the world too long to detect us."

"Speaking of the Outside World..." Sakuya joined the conversation. "Milady said something about the Second Reich last time she lived in the Outside World."

"It appears to be one of the biggest holocaust in human history..." Youmu added.

They walked for a little longer until they see what appears to be the end of the forest.

"Oh, about time, ze..." Marisa sulked as she shook her legs.

Sanae stood still for awhile, thinking of something. "Been a long time since I lived here. Wonder what new Anime and Manga are popular right now...?"

As the group gets out of the forest, they find themselves staring with surprise at the marvel before them...

...

Location: Prime Minister's Office, National Diet of Asahi.

"Listen to what Registan has just said, Prime Minister Suzuki..." LT spoke to the Prime Minister of Asahi via hologram transmission. The former's projection stood in front of the latter with his arms behind.

"I believe there is no need to unleash the Imperial Asahian Military Force on the enemies just yet." replied Takatsu Suzuki.

"Then listen to me..." LT's projection responded. "You don't want to be the same political and technological idiot that is Registan. They made themselves the most powerful country just because they have advanced technologies and the largest nuclear arsenal..."

"Asahi will not use her nuclear weapons until the Godzilla Threshold has been breached..." Takatsu reminded the projection before him.

LT's projection turned around and began circling the office, phasing through any furniture he come across. "I understand the bad memory your nation has with nuclear weapons. I'll tell you that she won't be needing any anytime soon..."

The Prime Minister remained silent.

"Now, what will you do?" LT's projection turned and asked the man.

"The moment they show themselves, I'll have the police and Raiju Defense Force apprehend them. In the event that they do get out of that, the IAMF will be deployed to hunt them down..." Takatsu Suzuki reassured the projection.

"I see... Godspeed to you, then..." LT's projection said before disappearing from the room.

As the CEO of the STI cuts off the transmission, Takatsu turned to a suited man next to him and gave him an order in the local language.

"Genkai taisei ni kokka o oku..." [Put the nation on high alert...]

"Hait!" [Yes, sir!]

...

Location: City Outskirts; Hikigawa, Asahi.

"Amazing...!" Reimu and co exclaimed as they watched the city that stood before them.

The city was practically made of skyscrapers at least 20 floors tall, with the occasional glass tubes bridging them. There were also other glass tubes with railways passing through them, as well as highways suspended between the buildings. Neon signs hung on various buildings, and some are turned off in the daylight.

At the base of the buildings from this side of the city, hundreds of commuters walked through the plaza and cars drove through the roads, going by their daily life as usual.

"Way cooler than last time I saw the place..." Sanae noted.

"Hey, Sanae..." Reimu turned toward the green-haired shrine maiden. "I might know nothing about stealth, but will our current clothing draw any attention?"

"In this country, not this season. Otherwise there might be some eyes on us..." Sanae replied. "In other nations, instant give away to your true identity."

Youmu looked at her two katana and wondered about something.

"No, the katana has been de-popularized by modern weapons such as guns and explosives. Carrying those in plain sight is bound to draw attention." Sanae noticed and told the swordswoman.

"Should we... go down, ze?" Marisa asked, itching to get her legs moving again.

"There won't be any problems as long as we don't use any magic..." Sanae assured. "I can't sense any faith at all, so it looks like religion doesn't exist in this world anymore..."

...

Location: Raiju Defense Force outpost of Hikigawa.

"?!"

"Sorehana ndesu ka?" [What is it?]

"Kanshi kamera no izureka ga fushin'na modo ni hairimashita." [One of the surveillance cameras has entered Suspicion Mode.]

"Dore?" [Which one?]

"Hikigawa de no 5 no kamera." [Camera 5, in Hikigawa.]

"Sore no shiten kara shin o hyoji shimasu." [Display the scene from it's POV.]

"Sudeni sore ni setsuzoku sa rete iru" [Already connected to it...]

"..."

"Wareware wa dono yona kodo o toru hitsuyo ga arimasu?" [What action should we take?]

"Soko ni ikushi, ikutsu ka no shitsumon ni haichi yakuin o oshiete. Wareware wa, gurobaru detabesu ni hyoji suru shippaishita ID o motsu 5-ri chodo mitsuketa." [Tell the officers positioned there to go get some questions answered. We've just found 5 people whose identity failed to show up in the global database.]

...

Location: somewhere in Hikigawa, Asahi.

"I guess there's not much to worry about, then..." Reimu noted as she and the others walked through the plaza without drawing too much attention.

Some of the commuters looked at the five girls in odd clothing, with one of them spilling his cup of coffee. Hundreds others did not even glance at them.

"Isn't it supposed to be not this easy?" Sanae became suspicious of the situation. "Will something happen anytime soon?"

Cue what sounded like sirens getting closer to their position. It indeed belonged to a police car, which the policeman on the passenger side got off.

Commuters backed off as the policeman, who appears to be armed with a single futuristic gun, approached Reimu and co. The girls began sweating worriedly.

"What was that you just said, Sanae?!" Marisa whispered angrily.

The girls stood there, paralyzed by worry as the policeman got closer and closer.

When he got close enough...

"Watashi wa, keisatsuho ni foro suru yo irai suruhitsuyogarudeshouga kowai..." [I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to follow us to the police station...] Said the policeman calmly, as several more police cars parked near the plaza.

* * *

**Afterwords**

Yep, Bing Translator sure is a lot more accurate. They translate sentences while arranging the translated text with good grammar, while Google Translate simply translate the sentences directly without rearranging them. Hence why the latter is only useful for single words. However the former does not tell you how a word in foreign language is pronounced, hence the reason I'm using it together with the latter to see it's pronunciation.

Also, the translation result for "Display the scene from it's POV." drew my attention. When I searched it's Japanese reading on Bing Translator, the Japanese sentence showed up in Google Translated English differently while retaining it's meaning, and had good grammar! So this shows that Google Translate does indeed have some entire sentences in it's database.

In case you're wondering why Reimu's and co's identity gained suspicion so soon, it's because the Asahi police department scanned their face with Surveillance Camera 5 (shown above) and ran them through every single ID card in the world, and getting zero results. Sure, real life doesn't do that, but this is fiction and it takes place in the distant future, so stop yelling "OP TECHNOLOGY!" at me.

No shout-outs in this chapter.

That is all. _"Sayonara..."_


	4. Chapter 3: The Skirmish Begins

**Forewords**

WARNING!

This is where the poop hits the fan! There may not be as much gore as Mission 1, but the action may induce seizures. I will not be responsible for any seizure reaction that occurs after the reading of this book, as a warning has already been given.

Just kidding...

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Skirmish Begins...**

Time: 1120 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: CEO's Office, STI HQ/ Summers Estate.

LT is seen working on something at his desk with a holograph computer.

"How about this?" LT acquired some opinion from Harrison, who is standing next to him at the moment.

"I'll say... The eye color's a bit off..." the right hand man replied.

"Then how about this?" LT asked again after making adjustments on something.

"That'll hit the spot!" Harrison gave his superior two thumbs up.

"Alright then, begin scanning." LT said as he pressed something right on the holographic display itself.

After a few seconds of the screen displaying "scanning photos", the screen changed to a window with the text "1 match found"

"There they are..." LT said as he pressed the window on the holographic display, and the screen changed to show a scene from the POV of a Raiju Defense Force surveillance camera in Hikigawa, Asahi.

LT and Harrison looked at the recording for awhile, before closing the window to reveal 5 photo over a bare background. The photos were of no other than the very five Gensokyian that were hailed as heroines in their home country: Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi, Youmu Konpaku and Sanae Kochiya.

"I think I know what you're thinking, boss..." Harrison said.

LT dragged the photos into a corner of the holographic screen and placed them in a stack. He then opens another window, this one to write something...

"Let's see..." LT said as he began typing something on the new window. "Status: Alive; Subject: Communists; Options..."

LT thought of a while what to write in the Options section. He then continued typing...

"Options: Shoot to kill, no negotiations possible..."

...

Location: Hikigawa, Asahi.

"Anata wa anata no shimin-ken no mondai no tame no shinken no shita de." [You're under custody due to problems with your citizenship.] the policeman repeated.

"I knew it!" Sanae whispered to the others. "Our cover was blown on the very first level! It wasn't even close to easy!"

"You shut up!" Reimu whispered back.

The girls looked at the policeman with worry written over their face.

"Kudasai watashi wa buki o shiyo suru kiso shimasen. Kono yona jokyo ni iru kokusai-ho no seidesu." [Please do not prosecute me to use weapons. It's because of international law that you're in this situation.] The policeman thought they we're confused, and explained, as he prepares to draw his gun.

Marisa slowly slid her hand into her hat, and then quickly drew out something from it. It was her mini-hakkero. "Arrest this!"

Reimu tried to stop the black-white. "Marisa, no!"

But it was too late. Small danmaku bursts are fired from the mini-hakkero, the shots hitting the policeman in the chest multiple time, and then he fell down on the floor, knocked out by the shots.

The other police officers cared no less on whether their comrade is still alive. Each of them quickly drew out their guns and fired lasers at Reimu and co, who had no choice but to retaliate.

"Damn you, Marisa!" Sanae cursed as she drew out her gohei and fired danmaku at the policemen, knocking out some of them.

"I'll be sure to severely punish you when we get back to Gensokyo..." Sakuya said as she threw knife-shaped danmaku at more policemen, most of them hitting the cars instead.

Outside the crossfire, commuters ran away from the scene while screaming. A policewoman was behind the door of a police car as she spoke through a build-in radio. "Hassha no shotto! Kurikaeshi, yogi-sha no happo!" [Shots fired! I repeat, shots fired by the suspects!]

A fellow officer near the policewoman took several shots to the chest and fell limp on the ground.

The policewoman became terrified and began yelling loudly into the radio. "Wareware wa, yakuin o ushinatte iru! Bakkuappu o yokyu suru! Watashi wa kurikaeshi, bakkuappu o..." [We're losing officers! Requesting backup! I repeat, requestin...]

But before she could finish her sentence, a stray danmaku tore through the window of the door she's hiding behind and hit her square in the head, knocking her out.

"Do natte iru nodesu ka?! Oto!" [What's going on?! Respond!] The officer on the other side of the radio replied, getting no response. He tried contacting the other officers at the crossfire, getting no response from all of them.

"Hikigawa no 5 bumon de tsushin o teishi shite imasu. Ima suku bakkuappu o shosin!" [Communications with sector 5 of Hikigawa has ceased. Sending backup right away!]

...

All the officers at the plaza laid on the ground and in their cars, all limp. Some of the windshields have bullet holes on them.

"Everyone okay?" Reimu turned and asked the others. They were all fine.

The red-white then turned toward and grabbed Marisa by her collar.

"Why you... You could've got us all killed!" Reimu scolded the black-white angrily.

"I... I thought there was the Spell..." Marisa tried to plead.

Reimu dropped the witch on the floor. "Idiot! Yukari said that the Outside World doesn't have anything that resembles the Rules! She said that any form of combat here is bound to have people injured!"

"I wonder why was she even picked for such a Myon job...?" Youmu wondered while having her arms folded.

"Never mind that, let's get out of here before anymore trouble arises..." Reimu said as she began walking toward an unoccupied street...

...Only to stop when several more police cars, as well as Armored Personnel Carriers arrived at the scene. Policemen with riot shields and strike force units with what looked like assault rifles came out of the APCs and surrounded the plaza, blocking off the girls from all direction.

An APC with a slightly different design parked up next to an abandoned double-decker bus, as the newly arrived officers carried their fallen comrades to safety. "Kare wa ikite iruga muishikidesu." [He's alive, but unconscious.] Said a strike force officer as he checks the fallen for pulses.

Reimu and co stayed where they are as they watch the strike force units pointing their guns at them.

"I guess dirty things has just hit the fan..." Sanae deadpanned.

Someone emerge from inside the different APC on the top. He pulls out a megaphone from inside the vehicle and pointed it at Reimu and co. Sakuya had prepared her knifes, and Youmu her Hakurouken in case of bigger problems emerging.

"Shinken-ho shikko kikan ni taishite raibu heiki no shiyo no tame Raiju boei-ryoku no shita ni arimasu. Kore wa tero koi o minasu koto ga dekimasu! Teiko wa mudadesu, nigemichi wanaidesu." [You are under custody of the Raiju Defense Force for using live weaponry against law enforcement. This can be considered an act of terrorism! Resistance is futile, there is no escape.] The officer with the megaphone said.

As the warning ends, riot polices and strike force officers began closing in on the girls, whom fired danmaku at them with no damages dealt to the metallic riot shields.

* * *

**Afterwords**

Yet another cliffhanger, and Reimu and co is still in the exact same location as the previous chapter.

The Raiju Defense Force here is named after the real-life Kaiju Defense Force of Japan, just in case you're wondering.

Shout-out index:

[What's going on?! Respond!] [Communications with sector 5 of Hikigawa has ceased. Sending backup right away!] - This is how the nameless commanding officers of the enemy soldiers in Metal Gear Solid 2 responds if you manage to take out the attack team in normal or higher difficulty.

[...Resistance is futile...] - He's just referencing the Borg. He's just referencing the Borg...

That is all. _"Sayonara..."_


	5. Chapter 4: Communists Must Die

**Forewords**

Let me give you a warning for this story.

A real warning...

From this point on, the poop will just keep hitting the fan until the end of Mission 2. Yes, the situation just keeps getting worse for Reimu and co as they journey to the STI HQ to retake the book "Gensokyo Shu" from LT.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Communists Must Die**

Time: 1145 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: Bridge, ADS _Yamato 5_; Pacific face of Asahi.

"Sa, uketotta bakari, toransu misshon, Regisutano no Pasifisu Rurimu" [Sir, we've just received a transmission from the RSS Pacific Rim.]

"Karera wa nani o ita nodesu ka?" [What did they say?]

"Sore wa ikutsu ka no hanzai-sha ni kansuru messeji ga hyoji sa remasu. Sumaru Gijutsu sangyo kara tenso sa remasu..." [It appears to be a message regarding some criminal, forwarded by Summers Technology Industries...]

"Dono yona hanzai shadesu ka? Karera no hanzai wa nanideshita ka?" [What sort of criminal? What was their crime?]

"E to. Kyoshan shugi-sha. Sore wa kanari." [Uh... Communists. Quite that...]

"Messeji ni shosai ga aru." [There seems to be more to the message...]

_"Hikensha no kyokutan'na giso karyoku de shira rete imasu. Shimin oyobi keikan wa ikanaru jokyo-ka de juji o yokeru hitsuyo ga arimasu."__ [Subjects are known for their extreme, disguisable firepower. Civilians and policemen must not engage them under any circumstances.]_

"Sa, Raiju-boeigun wa ima Hikigawa de korera no 5-tsu no mokuhyo o tatakatte iru!" [Sir, the Raiju Defense Force are fighting these five targets at Hikigawa right now!]

"Ima hajimaru jokyo de satsuei sa reru gun-ryoku no Asahi-teikoku, karena no tan'i no subete o sugu ni tekkai suru sorera o tsutaemasu." [Tell them to withdraw all their units right away, the Imperial Asahian Military Forces will be taking over the situation starting now.]

...

Location: Hikigawa, Asahi.

Youmu tried attacking the approaching wall of riot shielded police with her Roukanken, but the blade did nothing against their metallic shield.

"No use, Youmu." Sanae told her. "These shields are made to withstand light laser artillery, your sword wouldn't even scrape the paint off."

"Yukari should be calling us for updates anytime now..." Reimu said as she looked at the ying-yang orb that had just materialized next to her.

"But, what should we do, ze?" Marisa asked for opinions.

Reimu sighed in disappointment. "I guess we have no other choices now..."

Sakuya seems to know what the red-white is talking about. "I knew the time would come, but never expected it to be this soon..."

Everyone else glanced at Reimu and nodded as they put their weapons away.

"Ready?" Reimu asked the others.

"Anytime now, they're right in front of us!" Marisa whispered a response frantically, as the riot police and strike force officers got very close.

The riot police stopped in their tracks, and the strike force officers aimed their rifle at the girls.

As the strike force officers pull the trigger of their rifles...

"NOW!" Reimu gave the signal loudly.

Hearing that, the girls took to the air as laser beams emerged from the rifles, hitting some of the riot shields instead and disorientating their users.

Reimu and co drew out their weapons again and began firing danmaku from the air down at the law enforcers. Many are knocked out with one headshot despite the helmet they're wearing. Some of the strike force units attempted to retaliate by firing into the air, but they either didn't hit the girls or had their shots blocked by Youmu's swords.

Some of the policemen and strike force units took cover behind their vehicles and fired at the girls from behind, they still don't hit them.

Reimu fired danmaku at a police car enough times to make it explode, throwing the officers behind into the air as they yelled.

Marisa did the same with her mini-hakkero to an APC, causing it to explode as well and doing the same thing to the officers behind.

Sakuya stopped time and took the strike force unit's rifle from them, which she used to bash their heads with.

Youmu charged at and slashed upon two APCs multiple times. Both vehicles exploded behind her as she passes them.

Sanae calmly aimed and fired at several police officers in the head, knocking them out with one shot each.

...

The crossfire continued for awhile before one of the standing strike force officer's radio rang.

"Forubakku! Keisatsu-ryoku no shigotode wanaidesu. Watashi wa kureikaeshi, forubakku imasugu!" [Fall back! This is not the job of a police officer. I repeat, fall back right away!] said the commanding officer from the radio.

"Hait!" [Yes, sir!] the strike force officer responded. He then waved at his comrades and shouted an order. "Forubakku! Forubakku!" [Fall back! Fall back!]

The remaining officers stopped firing as they dragged as many of their fallen comrade as they can to the nearest vehicle they can find and left the plaza hurriedly.

Reimu and co are dumbfounded as they watched the retreating law enforcers.

"Did we win, ze?" Marisa asked.

"I suppose..." Sakuya responded as she puts her knives away.

Everyone puts their weapon away as they discussed with each other on their next step. That was when Yukari's voice emerged from the ying-yang orb.

"It's nobody's fault that your cover's blown." Yukari reassured through the orb. "Current Outsiders security means that you would eventually be caught no matter how stealthy you are."

Reimu folded her arms and looked at the ying-yang orb. "Come on, Yukari, you know the Outside World better than we do. Where should we go next?"

Yukari remained silent for awhile, god knows what she's doing at the moment. "Keep heading West, that's your best bet out of this country, see if you can sneak onto a ship."

Marisa decided to barge into the conversation. "Is there any shortcuts you know of, ze?"

"I would have responded 'Keep going East' if it weren't for the fact that your destination has just reached maximum security level for their West Coast." Yukari replied.

"The news sure travels at such a Myon speed..." Youmu hung a lamp on the situation.

The ying-yang orb began flashing at a slow pace. "Hurry, Asahi has just sent their cavalry at you!"

"Right away!" Reimu said as the ying-yang orb became silent. "Come on, we don't have time to lose..."

The girls travelled Westward by air as fast as they can fly.

...

Location: CEO's Office, STI HQ.

LT was still at his desk, working with his computer. Harrison appears to have left the room some time ago.

A maid with black hair and uniform entered the room silently, with her right hand balancing a tray with a teapot and teacup on it.

The maid silently and carefully placed the tray on LT's desk, and then silently and carefully poured some tea into the teacup.

"Thank you..." LT said to the maid as he took a sip of the tea.

The maid bowed silently, and leaves while adjusting her headdress.

LT took a second sip of the tea before putting the teacup down. Something on the computer screen drew his attention.

He typed something with the keyboard, and the display changed to that of Hikigawa again. This time of a different spot, on the same five girls.

"There you are..." LT smirked as he watched live footages of the girls making their way to their destination. The screen automatically changes cameras every time they go out of range of the previous one.

A Turk rushed his way into the office, loudly. "Sir, Supreme Agent Harrison has reported his findings at the library."

LT looked at the Turk and the former took his own sunglasses off slightly. "It's not an emergency, so spit it out slowly."

The Turk took out a notebook from under his cloak/ caplet and presented it to LT. "Here's Supreme Agent Harrison's researches, all compiled together."

LT snatched the notebook from the Turk and looked at it's cover. It says "Information on Youkai" in cursive English.

LT looked back at the Turk. "Anything else?"

The Turk quickly added: "The IAMF has just reported in, said they have reached their designated positions."

"Good..." LT responded. "It's so good to be respected by the whole world. The nations' military forces all listen to their commander-in-chief, and me, because of my reputation..."

LT turned toward the Turk. "Dismissed. You may go now..."

The Turk left loudly, but then realizes his mistake and took the rest of his steps out of the office silently.

LT looked back at the holographic screen of the computer. "Yeah, yeah, Youkai Dictator. No matter who you send to attack me, you're just waiting for Episode Three from the fat-man, which everyone knows is pointless..."

LT pressed a small button on the display, and the camera switched to display what appears to be a battalion positioned at a small street. "Speaking of which..."

This camera turned to a certain angle and zoomed in on a couple of approaching objects to reveal the face of Hakurei and her accomplices, flying toward the battalion. The camera then jerks back to the battalion, zoomed out, and shows what appears to be a cannon taking aim at the girls.

"The Fantasy Blitzkrieg Crisis starts..." LT said, as the word "start" coincides with the cannon charging a shot. The cannon is revealed to be a Railgun mounted on a tank.

"...Now..." The last word came out as the tank fires a shot from it's railgun.

* * *

**Afterwords**

Takerfoxx posted a review on this story! Holy Carp! The Imperfect Metamorphosis guy actually challenged me to creating the biggest Incident of all Touhou Fanworks! I'm so excited!

Anyways, I've finished this chapter last night, but did not post it because I'm not done with it's Afterwords.

You should have noticed that the poop just keeps hitting the fan in this story, and a bigger pile each time it gets worse. Yeah, that's what you should have expected from an Anime Fantasy/ Western Sci-Fi crossover. Fantasy and magic is all about casting spells and defying physics whereas Sci-Fi and technology is all about guns blazing and Macgyvering.

Shout-out index:

[...RSS Pacific Rim...] - should be quite obvious...

"...Waiting for Episode Three from the fat-man, which everyone knows is pointless..." - Whoa, 100 years into the future and Valve Software still hasn't released Episode Three. Valve-Time indeed... *Meanwhile at Valve Software HQ*

That is all. _"Sayonara..."_


	6. Chapter 5: Meet The Soldiers

**Forewords**

I will try my best to make the Fantasy Blitzkrieg Incident the biggest one in Touhou Fanfictions history.

Challenge accepted, Takerfoxx. Give me your best!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meet The Soldiers**

Time: 1200 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: ADS _Yamato 5_ Deck.

"Shikichi no Gojira ga yabura rete iru hitsuyo. Furiru no tsuita doresu de 5-ri no shoko ni taishite guntaidesu ka?!" [The Godzilla Threshold must have been breached. The military against five girls in frilly dresses?!]

"5 Maho furiru doresu no on'nanoko, seikaku ni. Wareware wa Regisutano karade wanai, shitagatte sono yona panikku shinaide kudasai." [Five magical girls in frilly dresses, to be exact. We're not from Registan, so don't panic like that.]

"A, shimasu. Wareware wa Kuraku no dai 3 horitsu ni yotte momoku ni sa remasen..." [Oh, right. We are not blinded by Clarke's Third Law...]

"Hai, watashi wa yuiitsu araiansu jinrui no STICK-gun to imamade shite ita oboete imasu. Dare mo STICK, maho no yo ni korera no deki sokonai no chikara o mitomete ita. Kagakutekina setsumei o sagashite, mada shiyo to Regisutano wa kyode wa, shudai nodearu onaji." [Yeah, I remember the only alliance humanity's ever had with the STICK Army. Everybody else, even the STICK, had acknowledged those bastards' powers to be magic. Whereas Registan tried to look for scientific explanations, and still is today, on the same subject no less...]

"Soshite, Regisutano wa sekai de saiko no Otaku no jinko no 1-tsu o motte imasu. Oroka-sa no hanashi..." [And Registan has one of the highest population of Otaku in the world. Talk about stupidity...]

"Kuraku no dai 3 horitsu wa Regisutano nomi tokusatsu o tsukuru riyudesu. Kesshite subete no ato, karera no chaneru ni Suzumiya Haruhi..." [Clarke's Third Law is why Registan only makes Sci-fi now. "Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" never prospered in their channels, after all...]

"Atode kono kaiwa o zokko dekimasu. Herikoputa-Kabuto haichi no junbi ga dekite." [We can continue this conversation later. The Kabutom Gunship ready for deployment.]

...

Location: Hikigawa, Asahi.

"I may be preferring how things are right now, but them not sending more resistance does indeed seemed suspicious."

Marisa hung a lamp while following the others from behind on her magical broom.

Sanae looked at the black-white. "They also have something called the military, you idiot..."

Reimu reacted to that sentence. "Shut up, you green-hair! You're just tempting fa..."

There was the sound of artillery being fired, the girls all barrel-rolled sideways to avoid the incoming shot, which caused a mid-sized fireball to erupt as it hits a random skyscraper behind them.

"What was that?!" Youmu exclaimed as she drew out her Roukanken.

Everyone looked at where the ordnance came from. It was from a squad of soldiers whe were carrying much more advanced rifles, alongside a tank with a railgun mounted on it.

"Are they really this desperate, ze?" Marisa hung a lamp. "Why use a tank against a bunch of girls like us?"

"They're very desperate! That's a railgun on the tank, very powerful!" Sanae contradicted and pointed at the tank. "Besides, it is now obvious to them that we're not ordinary girls!"

The tank delivered another blast, this one right at Youmu, who tried to block it with both the Roukanken and Hakurouken. But the blast exploded upon hitting her blade, causing her to tumble back, with an obvious twist. on her left hand.

Youmu calmly twisted the twisted hand back, resisting the urge to yell in pain as she did. "Such a Myon firepower..."

The soldiers all took aim and prepared to fire their rifles.

"Iru!" [Fire!] One of the soldiers yelled and they all fired their rifles, multiple short bursts of laser beams emerged from the muzzles for each second the trigger is held down. The tank fired another blast.

Reimu and co did another barrel-roll and retaliated by firing danmaku at the soldiers. It appeared that the soldiers can take more shots to the body due to their military standard armor, but a single headshot still did them in. The soldiers fell one by one as they and the tank fails to hit the girls any more with their guns.

"That's it!" Marisa cursed as she drew out her mini-hakkero, and aimed it at the tank. "Master..."

One of the soldiers fired a shot that hits, and disables the mini-hakkero, causing it to power down instantly. Said soldier then gets hit in the face by one of Sakuya's danmaku, and fell limp on the ground.

With the soldiers all downed, the girls concentrated their fires (Marisa had to fire star-shaped danmaku on her own due to losing the hakkero). The tank appears to be absorbing each of the danmaku, shown by the colors of a danmaku spreading for a few centimeters in diameter for a split second before fading out.

"The tank's got some kind of Phasing Shield!" Sanae told everyone as she fired on the tank further.

The tank continuously retaliated with a railgun blast every few seconds, and doesn't seem to be running low on ammo. Then it began taking danmaku to the inner part of it's railgun, and the turret exploded after a dozen shots landing in it.

Everyone looked at the now burning tank and sighed in relief.

"Looks like the tank is weaker on it's railgun..." Sanae analyzed.

Reimu turned toward the green-haired shrine maiden with question on her face. "Hey, how come you're so clear about the Outsiders' techs?"

Sanae folded her arms and responded as though she felt insulted. "I grew up in the Outside World, after all..."

Reimu then turned to Sakuya. "Vampire brat's lived in the Outside too, right? How come you don't know anything from her?"

"It was about 200 years ago when she lived in the Outside, Milady only knows things up until that time." The Perfect and Elegant Maid replied.

The ying-yang orb rang. It was Yukari again.

"Keep going straight West until you find a way out of Asahi. You'll need to get to the next country as soon as you can." Yukari told the girls. The ying-yang orb flashed again, this time the interval between each flash is short, about just a second apart. "You didn't get everyone down there!"

Reimu and co looked down and saw one of the soldiers pulling out his radio and tried to call for help.

"Daun chimu! Bakkuappu no tame no yori oku no Tsuchigumo-sensha o yokyu suru!" [Squad down! Requesting more Tsuchigumo Tanks for backup!]

It was already too late to stop him, but Youmu charged at him anyway...

...And slit his throat with the Roukanken, causing blood to gush out of his neck. The soldier then fall face first into the poll of his own blood.

The others watched dumbfounded as Youmu flew back by their side, with blood dripping off the tip of the Roukanken. "There was no other way..."

"As you heard, he's just called for more of those tanks, codenamed 'Tsuchigumo' for backup. I'm also detecting some helicopters coming from another direction, so hurry!" Yukari said before she cuts off her signal with the orb.

Reimu looked behind them and saw more soldiers in troop trucks and Tsuchigumo Tanks approaching them from the street.

"Let's just get out of here as soon as we can!" Reimu told everyone as she lead them Westwards, away from the incoming battalion. The Tsuchigumo Tanks has already begun firing upon them, with some of their missed shots exploding against some skyscrapers.

...

A man stood on the rooftop of a smaller skyscraper, watching through the scope of his Piercing Rifle the events on the street roads unfold.

The man is Takagi Kobayashi of RAIDERS, who went alongside LT into the eastern wonderland Of Gensokyo, where everything began. Hovering behind him is the doll that belonged to one of his comrades.

"So, Mr Kobayashi, what will you do?" Shanghai L asked.

Takagi kept his rifle trained on Hakurei's face. "The Prime Minister of Asahi has already given orders to not let them escape from the nation..."

Shanghai L looked at where Takagi is watching, but could not see what it is from this high. "Any ideas where they're going to?"

Takagi put his rifle down, and looked at the doll in European clothing. "Westwards, according to the Imperial Asahian Military Forces. But I can tell that they're headed toward the Central Kingdom..."

"Chugoku?" Shanghai L wondered.

Takagi aimed the Piercing Rifle (with just his right hand) at an air filterer placed on the skyscraper rooftop without looking at it. "Jack Summers said that they will be going after him..."

He then fires a shot, which pierced right through the air filterer without disabling it. There was the sound of a raven yelping as the shot fired.

Shanghai L hovered behind the air filterer to take a look, and there was indeed a black raven laid dead on the floor.

"Oh my, Mr Kobayashi aimed the rifle with just one hand and without looking either. Not only that, the Piercing Rifle was almost as tall as he is, with it's stock matching the length of half his arm." Shanghai L commented to herself in awe.

"...And it's the RAIDERS's duty to keep humanity alive..." Takagi continued. "...And keeping the Summers bloodline running is synonymous with it..."

...

The soldiers of Asahi kept on chasing Reimu and co as the girls kept on downing their comrades.

"Eat this!" Reimu shouted as she prepares to cast a Spell Card. "Dream Sign: Fantasy Seal"

Reimu then fires hundreds of paper charms at the battalions. The explosion from each paper charms harmlessly blasts soldiers several feet into the air and blowing the railguns off the Tsuchigumo Tanks.

The soldiers and tanks continuously retaliated, all while failing to hit the girls at all.

Then they stopped. The fallen soldiers like a stream laid on the street road behind them.

"Herikoputa Yuki-Onna wa koko ni kuru!" [Here comes the Yuki-Onna Helicopters!] said one of the soldiers.

From northwards approached about 5 futuristic helicopters. The helicopters have triangular cockpits, with wheels for their landing gear, and appears to have six propeller blades. Both of it's wings are mounted with what looked like cylindrical cannons.

"Six-bladed helicopters..." Sanae exclaimed. "...With Ion Cannons!"

"Ion... Cannons...?" Reimu was confused by the green-haired shrine maiden's words.

The ying-yang orb activated and Yukari barged in. "Slow firing but very powerful, those Ion Cannons can shoot as far away as the width of the entire Chireiden, while being able to blast through the strongest tank armors the Kappas could ever devise."

"Strongest tank armors?" Sakuya said. "The SDA's Scarlet Wings were built with Kappa technologies, able to resist point-blank Master Sparks, and these helicopters can tear through those?!"

One of the Yuki-Onna Helicopter pilots did not allow the girls to continue their conversation, and fired it's twin Ion Cannons. Two thick pillars of beams blasted their way through the space between the girls and put two holes on a nearby skyscraper, all within a split second. The beam trail glowed for three seconds after being fired before fading.

"Oh, gods..." Marisa cursed as she and the others began firing on the Yuki-Onna Helicopters while avoiding shots fired by the soldiers on the street as well.

One of the helicopters fired at Youmu. While the beams did not hit her head, one of them had grazed her shoulders, tearing the fabric of cloth and skin off that spot and cauterizing the light wound.

Youmu examined the wound to find it to be no big deal. She then charges at the same helicopter and slices all six of it's propellers off, causing it to crash straight down. It simply crashed without any explosions, just a small fire on one of it's guns.

Reimu passed by a helicopter while evading an Ion beam, slapping a paper charm on it's left cannon. The pilot looked at the charm confused before it exploded, taking out the gun and causing the aircraft to auto-rotate before crashing through a skyscraper, which thankfully is already evacuated.

Sakuya tossed several physical knifes at a helicopter. Some pierced the hull and windshield but did no major damage (as they did not go all the way through), one hit it's rear propeller and tore it off, causing it to auto-rotate and crash into the group of soldiers, who tried to evade the downed aircraft.

The last two helicopter realizes they're outsmarted by the girls, and went side by side with each other as they tries to block off the girl's escape.

Marisa pulled out a repaired mini-hakkero and fired danmaku at one of the Yuki-Onna Helicopters until one of it's gun exploded and released smoke, which caused the aircraft to tumble right into the other helicopter and taking it down alongside. Both helicopters crashed over the squad of soldiers on the streets, some tried to jump out of the way, others were saved by the wreckages of the Tsuchigumo Tanks stopping the downed aircrafts.

The remaining soldiers backed off, not daring to fire another shot at Reimu and co as they dragged as many of their alive comrades away as they can. Soldiers emerged from within the crashed Yuki-Onna Helicopters and exploded Tsuchigumo Tanks limped their way slowly to a safe spot, having witnessed the girl's firepower.

"About time, ze..." Marisa sulked as she puts the mini-hakkero away.

"Perhaps we should keep heading westwards..." Youmu suggested.

"Good idea, let's get to the next country as soon as possible." Reimu responded as she leads everyone westwards, leaving the wreckages of war behind.

...

The girls were flying westwards, having not encountered any resistance for awhile.

"I've never expected Outsiders technologies to advance so fast..." Sanae hung a lamp.

The ying-yang orb rang again. It was Yukari again.

"Yeah, it came as a surprise to me to, having seen their technology level surpassed even the Lunarians." The Youkai of Boundaries spoke through the orb.

"How advanced, actually?" Reimu asked.

"Very..." Yukari replied. "Amputated arm? Lunarian medicines need a year to fix that, with an obvious scar left behind; the Outsiders can fix it in just a matter of minutes, and the reattached arm looked as new too."

"Whoa..." Everyone exclaimed together.

"Not only that..." Yukari continued. "The reason why they could advance so fast is because of a new genus of plants, known scientifically as _Faciendi Metalli_, that could produce raw metals like every other plants expulsing wastes, thus giving all of humanity a literately endless supply of metals ranging from Aluminum, Iron, Platinum, Silicon and even Uranium."

"Whoa..." The girls exclaimed together again.

"In fact, they have collected so much after all those decades, from their perspective, that there's enough to weight down the entire world, so they have spent a majority of the excess metals on space programs and nuclear weapons. Asahi alone has enough to blanket the entire moon in a nanometer thick layer."

"Whoa..." They exclaimed for the third time.

Something had made the ying-yang orb flash.

"You can stop Whoa-ing for now. I'm detecting a barrage worth of weaponry approaching you, fast. Get out of there as soon as you can!"

Reimu looked at the orb. "It's too late for that warning, Yukari. We're already face-to-face with what you're talking about..."

In front of the girls, is a colossal mass of metal about 50 meters in length and 80 in width. It has a turbine engine for each of the four corners of it's chassis, and a cockpit with two soldiers in it. The colossal is armed with several rotatable turrets both on the top and bottom side.

Adorning it is an emblem with a feudal samurai soldier pointing a katana to his right. It was the emblem of the Asahian military.

"Oh. My. Gods." Marisa exclaimed as she looked at the colossal.

"That's..." Sanae tried to spit out some words. "That's a fricking Gunship!"

The soldiers in the cockpit seems to have heard what Sanae said, and responded with the Gunship's broadcast systems.

"Anata no Herikoputa-Kabuto o kotodeshou..." [That will be The Kabutom Gunship for you...] One of them said. "...Maho shojo..." [...Magical girl...]

* * *

**Afterwords**

Yeah, I've just made a steady stream of poop hit the fan endlessly (metaphor, metaphor...)

This might be the most epic Magic Versus Technology in fiction history. No, it may as well be Magitek Versus Super-Science.

In case you're wondering, yes, _Faciendi Metalli_ is indeed Latin for "Metal Making". Surprised by a genus of plants making humanity so powerful? Neither Anime nor Western TV had ever thought of that!

After seeing Takerfoxx reviewing my story, I've been wondering if anybody has started on a TVTropes page for Fantasy Blitzkrieg...

Shout-out index:

[..."Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" never prospered in their channels, after all...] - Way too obvious. Go kill yourself if you still don't get it.

That is all. _"Sayonara..."_


	7. Chapter 6: The Kabutom Gunship

**Forewords**

You might have noticed that each chapter starts with poop hitting the fan, and ends with more poop hitting the fan.

Yep, the whole thing started as an Incident in Gensokyo, and evolved into a Crisis in the Outside World.

All thanks to Yukarin and her evil amusement... Now she has to repay her debt by helping saving Gensokyo from an all-out war...

...Which has already begun in the form of a skirmish.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Kabutom Gunship**

Time: 1215 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: Collector's Grand Library, Summers Estate/ STI HQ.

LT walked down the corridor of the Collector's Grand Library, the largest library in the world. "Bigger than the Voile Library." He would say to himself ever since last month.

LT kept walking until he came across a computer, which flared to life as he got close to it. He typed in "Youkai" in katakana in the search box, and about 12 results popped up. He scrolled through the results until he came across one titled "_Ghostly Sealing Club Chronicles_ by Maribel Han".

He clicked on the title, and the computer immediately changed it's display to show information on the book.

Under the thumbnail of the book cover (which is just the title against a black background) is two options button labeled "Borrow" and "Search Translations". LT clicked on the former, and stood there for a few seconds before a robotic arm that is attached to railings on the ceiling brought the book before him.

"Which one's more efficient?" He asked the question to the robotic arm, not expecting any response, and grabbed the book. "Have the book come here on it's own with magic, or have a high-tech robotic arm bring it to you?"

Several more robotic arms moved in the background, evidence of other visitors in the library. The other visitors were all either STI personnel or Summers Estate workers. Guards and Turks patrolled the second floor, which seemed to have it's own set of robotic arms, off-duty maids and chefs picked books off the shelves to read them.

LT walked around the library while keeping his eyes trained on the content of the _Ghostly Sealing Club Chronicles_, all while being careful not to bump into anything or anyone. The other visitors all stood aside whenever their boss walked by them, with the maids bowing each time before getting back with their reading.

"Interesting..." LT said as he looked at the contents of the book. "'...Dreams of this eastern wonderland kept coming to me every night. I told my best friend Renko Usami about what I saw there. She said she believes me, but I think she's lying...'" LT read a paragraph of the content softly.

He then continued reading while crouching under an incoming robotic arm. "'...Somehow I felt like I was really there. Perhaps I can bring back some proof? That way I can convince Renko that it's all real. Maybe I can take her there too...'"

LT closed the book as he finishes it. "Interesting, so this Gensokyo has existed for longer than I thought..." As he looks at the back of the book cover, he sees a portrait of the book's author: Maribel Han, in monochrome. "Now why does Merry look so much like Youkai Dictator...?" He wondered before passing the book to an idling robot arm, which then took the book back to where it was catalogued in the library. "I guess I don't have an answer yet..."

As LT leaves, a maid who has been reading a book behind LT just now bowed to her boss, and then continued with her reading. The maid was holding onto the book with just her right hand, and flipping the pages with just the thumb of the same hand.

Her left arm suddenly jerked and grabbed something in the air near her, without even looking. When she releases her grip, bits of a crushed moth fell from her hand.

...

Location: Hikigawa, Asahi.

"You cannot outfly this thing, but you can outmaneuver it, so attack it that way." Yukari said via the ying-yang orb before cutting her signal off.

The girls were firing danmaku at the Kabutom Gunship, hitting it a lot but not doing any visible damage.

The pilots looked at each other. "Anata ga nani o kangaete iru kangaetedesu ka?" [You thinking what I'm thinking?] said one of them.

The other gave his copilot a nod, and they both released one of their hands from the control panels.

"Rokku, pepa, hasami!" [Rock, Paper, Scissor!] they both said as they did a notion with their hands. The main pilot made a scissor, and the copilot a paper.

"Moshibun naku, anata no sentaku..." [Alright, your choice then...] the copilot said as he looked at his "paper" with disappointment.

Both of them turned back to the matter at hand: Reimu and co firing at them. The main pilot pressed a button labeled "Jido tagetto" [Auto-targeting].

Outside the Kabutom, two of it's smaller guns of the top side took aim and fired plasma blasts at the girls.

Reimu and co evaded the shots whereas Youmu deflected them with her Roukanken.

The small turrets fired more plasma blasts at the girls, each shot hitting the skyscrapers whenever they missed.

The girls retaliated by firing even more danmaku at the Gunship while flying around it. The small guns on the Gunship each aimed independently from the other at one of the girls.

Youmu risked getting close to the Kabutom and sliced one of it's smaller guns. The pilot and copilot watched the gun roll off the hull of the Gunship.

Reimu carefully evaded shots from the other and fired danmaku at it until it blew up.

Sakuya threw several knifes at the windshield of the Gunship, causing some cracks to appear on it.

Marisa aimed and fired the mini-hakkero at the Gunship and kept firing on the same spot until part of the hull began to dislodge.

"Feiza no akutibu ni shimasu..." [Activating Phasers...] The copilot said as he presses multiple switches in succession.

Multiple slightly larger guns came to life and each fired a focused beam at the girls.

"Whoa!" Sanae did a barrel-roll to evade two simultaneous shots, with a third grazing her right hand. "Those are Phasers! They hit instantly!"

"Take this!" Reimu shouted as she threw a paper charm at one of the Kabutom's engines, causing it to burst into flames and shaking the Gunship slightly.

The pilot and copilot looked at each other, then to the destroyed engine, then back at each other again.

"Osoraku wareware wa ima wa senryaku-teki taikyaku o jikko suru..." [Perhaps we should perform a strategic retreat for now...] The copilot said.

The Kabutom then turns around and leaves while Reimu and co continued to fire on it. Each of the shots doing nothing to the rear section of the Gunship's hull.

"Ha, take that, ze!" Marisa taunted, swinging the hakkero at the departing aircraft.

"They said something about strategic retreat..." Reimu said. "They will be back..."

"Such Myon firepower..." Youmu commented as she examines her shoulder wound once more.

Sakuya looked at the street roads behind and saw reinforcements arriving. "We should keep heading westwards."

"You have got to be kidding!" Sanae fired danmaku at the soldiers while flying backwards with the others towards the west.

Several Tsuchigumo Tanks rolled out from the other streets and opened fire on the girls, missing them completely. The girls returned fire and blew up some of the tanks with their danmaku.

"Come on!" Reimu waved at everyone to quickly follow as another squadron of Yuki-Onna Helicopters approached from eastwards. "We'll be safer if we flew higher!"

Marisa looked up at the skylines of Hikigawa. "Try the rooftops, ze!"

Reimu and co flew toward the rooftops of the skyscrapers, getting out of range for the soldiers and tanks to fire on them. The Helicopters were still able to follow them.

The skylines of Hikigawa is very tall indeed. One could observe the city from such a high position and the street directly below is the only one visible, every other things are the skyscraper rooftops. From this height, Reimu and co can see the Kabutom still in the middle of it's retreat off the distance. This extra space has allowed the girls to outmaneuver the Yuki-Onna Helicopters and shoot them down.

"Eat this!" Marisa said as she fired danmaku at a helicopter enough times to take out the center point of it's propellers, causing it to crash straight down into a skyscraper-bridging glass tube.

Youmu charged at two helicopters and sliced both their rear propellers off, causing them to auto-rotate and crash on top a nearby skyscraper.

Sakuya fired danmaku at another helicopter until it's windshield shatters and it's pilot knocked out by a single headshot. The helicopter then crashes into one of the railway tubes below the skylines.

After dealing with all the helicopters, the girls gathered at one spot in the air, with their weapons put away.

"That was exhausting..." Reimu said.

"No Incidents ever had anyone of us worry about our lives, ze." Marisa commented. "We're used to non-lethal danmaku and Spell Cards, after all..."

"Fighting weapons of death is probably the hardest job, harder than kicking the black-white out of the SDM." Sakuya commented too.

"So far, we have encountered 300 enemies, and only one of them is actually killed." Youmu said.

"Wonder how they are tracking us?" Sanae wondered.

An Asahian soldier made his way out of a crashed Yuki-Onna Helicopter and aimed his rifle at the girls, Sanae noticed him and fired a single danmaku at his head, knocking him out.

"What's next? A giant robot?" Sanae hung a lamp after her experience with the Asahian military.

Something had silently tore one of Sakuya's braids off, then another through Sanae's frog hairpiece. Everyone looked around to find what's causing it.

"That will be a sniper for you..." said a man's voice. "...Or more specifically, a member of RAIDERS..."

* * *

**Afterwords**

Should be pretty obvious to you what Maribel Han looked like. Though she and Renko won't be appearing in this series at all because it's been a hundred years since her last appearance in Gensokyo, from the Outside World's timeline, anyway. Remember the part from Mission 1 where Yukari said something about Gensokyo jumping 100 years into the future? Yeah, that's why the Ghostly Sealing Club won't be appearing.

Also, here's something to jog your memory: which 4 people are with LT in Mission 1?

No shout-outs in this chapter.

That is all. _"Sayonara..."_


	8. Chapter 7: The All-Seeing Sniper

**Forewords**

Nothing to say in the forewords, other than that...

*deploys an umbrella on the spot*

...The poop isn't hitting the fan anymore, it's now hitting a tornado!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The All-Seeing Sniper**

Time: 1230 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: City Skylines; Hikigawa, Asahi.

Everyone looked around, and found nobody else besides each others on the skylines.

"Hold it, is this RAIDERS some kind of hero faction?" Sanae asked.

The response came from the ying-yang orb, with Yukari's voice.

"The RAIDERS is a subdivision of the Humanity Military Force, consisting of naturally born super humans known as Raiders. The subdivision is built to counteract a dangerous enemy the Outsiders had encountered 10 years ago (from their point of view). A single Raider can solo an entire legion, they're that powerful, not to mention an entire faction of those."

"Well, looks like we had no choice but to fight this 'Raider'..." Reimu said, readying paper charms in her hands.

More shots are fired, and they all tore through the unused paper charms. Reimu looked at the torn shreds, dumbfounded.

"This one is a sharpshooter called Takagi Kobayashi. He's one of the Outsiders from last month, and he remembers your face." Yukari relayed information to the girls. "His specialty is sniping. He can shoot a single grain of rice placed 5 kilometers away behind a wall, which is why he's also known as the All-Seeing Sniper in RAIDERS."

The girls looked around but couldn't find their adversary.

"Don't use your eyes to look for him. He can blow your head off while behind a wall, and he doesn't even need to have a clear line of sight. Be careful..." Yukari warned before cutting off the signal.

"I remember that voice from one month ago when Jack Summers were trapped in Gensokyo alongside me and my colleagues." said the voice. "That voice belonged to the bane of existence herself. The voice of Youkai Dictator: Yukari Yakumo..."

"You shut up!" Reimu fired several danmaku at where the voice came from. The danmaku had hit only the glass windows of a skyscraper.

"Great, now we have to fight a man we can't even see, ze..." Marisa sulked while aiming the mini-hakkero around.

Sanae saw a shadow being cast upon a nearby skyscraper from behind her. She turned around to see what's casting the shadow.

"Look!" She called out to the others, and everyone turned toward what she saw.

It was unmistakable, he was one of the Outsiders from a month ago, still wielding that oversized sniper rifle of his. But this time, he came with what looked like a jetpack and a headphone that is connected to the aforementioned jetpack. His dog-tag clearly reads "Kobayashi Takagi" in Kanji.

"I believe you came for something Jack Summers took from your home country..." Takagi said as he took aim with the rifle. The rifle was almost as tall as he is when placed vertically.

"None of your business, ze!" Marisa talked back as she fires several danmaku at Takagi. As the shots got close to him, however, they impacted against some kind of force field made up of hexagons. "What?!"

"Too bad..." Takagi responded as he puts down the rifle for awhile. "Human technology has advanced enough to develop countermeasures against magic..."

"Nonsense, ze!" Marisa attempted to contradict that response. "Everyone knows magic does whatever it wants..." But was cut off by Sanae covering her mouth with her hand.

"Not everything, you idiot!" the green-haired shrine maiden said.

Takagi kept his eyes trained on the girls, who were floating above the skylines of Hikigawa while he's standing on the rooftop of a skyscraper.

"Jack Summers knew one of you would say this, so he asked me to deliver this message to you..." the All-Seeing Sniper said. "'Magic does let you fly at will, but can it create Artificial Intelligence?'"

The girls, even Marisa, went silent as they heard the message.

"Aside from being lucky and patient, nope..." Marisa made a reply as she felt dumbstruck.

"Then..." Takagi aimed the rifle again. "What would you cover yourselves with, if your opponent can see and shoot through anything?"

He then fires a shot at the doorknob of a nearby roof access door, just as Asahian soldiers behind it were about to smash it open. The soldiers then positions themselves over the roof of that skyscraper, and fired on the girls.

"No fair!" Marisa complained as she shoots several soldiers in the face, knocking them out.

"In Outside World warfare, there's no such thing as unfair." Sakuya contradicted the black-white's response. "They grab whatever advantage that is present whenever possible."

"Hence the reason I've learned to be cunning for this mission." Youmu added. "Being cunning is a major part in modern warfare where guns are commonplace." She then charges toward some soldiers and cuts their laser rifles in half. Those soldiers looked at the sliced weapons and then pulls out their sidearm as they threw the former away, the sidearm also fired lasers.

The girls fired at and knocked down soldiers while evading shots from them and Takagi. The latter is behind a skyscraper, but he can still shoot the girls like there's only thin air between them.

...

Location: International Meeting Hall. No exact location known for building...

Within the International Meeting Hall laid several mid-sized podiums, each with the territories of a nation imprinted on them.

The only podium that doesn't represent a nation is one with the emblem of the STI on it. Seated behind it was the projection of LT, his chair also a projection.

LT waited for awhile before the podium representing Asahi flared to life, and the projection of Prime Minister Takatsu Suzuki materialized, also appearing seated.

"So, Prime Minister Suzuki, how's the situation at your country?" LT asked the nation leader a question.

"300 plus casualties reported, but only one of them actually died, the others were all knocked unconscious by those magical girls' weapons." The nation leader replied.

"I see..." LT said.

"The Kabutom Gunship reported moderate damage sustained to them. Takagi Kobayashi is fighting them as of now..." Takatsu added.

LT's projection stood up, with both hands on the top of the podium. "So, any ideas on what to do if they do manage to escape from Asahi?"

The Prime Minister of Asahi thought for awhile. "I'll talk to the government of Chugoku if it does happen..."

"Talk?" LT seems to be disappointed by the response. "You should tell as many of your allies as possible!"

That being said, five other podiums each representing a nation flared to life, with projections of their respective head of state materializing behind. Five others remained inactive.

"Magical girls against the military? Chugoku has never faced such absurdity before, not even in fiction!"

"The motherland vill not allow herself to be defeated by children..."

"Mein nation military finds zis unacceptable! Fegelein, Fegelein, FEGELEIN!"

"Even The Doctor has no explanation for such phenomenon, chaps. What will you do?"

"Same here for Captain Kirk..."

Takatsu looked at the other nation leaders, dumfounded himself. "What is the meaning of this?"

LT remained calmly. "I knew they will get very far with that poor sense of security your nation has, so I submitted my mission report from last month to these nations: Chugoku, Malkrantia, Necopolis, Bevelle and Registan.

"Speaking of which..." The President of Registan looked around the Meeting Hall. "Where's the other four nations?"

"Vadine is not interested with magicks, neither is Lebow..." LT replied. "Latusia has dispatched it's military to fight local terrorism, so no response from them. And Nausicca also isn't interested with the matter at the moment..."

"And we all know the matter with Korania..." The Ambassador of Chugoku added.

LT then looks at the representative of Bevelle. The name tag on his lapel reads "Arthur Williams, Prime Minister". Then to Malkrantia's, whose dog tag reads "Tasnil Dimitri, Diktator Malkrantia" [Tasnil Dimitri, Dictator of Malkrantia] "I wonder how will Josef Stalin and Winston Churchill react if they had to face this situation?" He said. "Not even The Doctor, eh?"

The representative of Necopolis slammed the podium with his left hand. "I will not lose mein title of Ze Fuhrer to children!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down there, Adolf Von Duer!" Arthur reacted to the Fuhrer's rant. "For all I know, you have zero blood relation to the Hitler family..."

Adolf stared at the Prime Minister of Bevelle for a few seconds before cutting off his signal with the Hall, and his projection disappears.

"I'll be back in a few, chaps..." Arthur said as his projection disappears as well.

With the Hall now silent again, everyone looked at each other instead of the podiums of Necopolis and Bevelle.

"President Snow Valleys, vhat is that you said about Captain Kirk and this situation?" Tasnil Dimitri questioned the President of Registan.

"Look, the RSS Enterprise has never faced anything that even remotely resembles magic, right?" Snow responded with an idiotic look. "Besides, there's Clarke's..."

Now it was LT's turn to give Snow "the look", and the Ambassador of Chugoku slammed his podium as well.

"You and your Third Law..." LT said.

"...How many times has every other nation told you that the Ancients are indeed using magic?" The Ambassador of Chugoku continued the sentence.

"Even Lebow and Vadine, whose local mythology has no magic whatsoever, accepted that fact." Takatsu added. "Besides, this nation, called Gensokyo, is apparently a Communist nation that specializes in magic..."

"...And has been so well hidden, even the STICK Army with their Global Terrain Density Scanners and other beyond-humanity technologies were not aware of their existence..." LT added once more. "Even those big-headed-skinnies accepted the fact of the Ancients using magic!"

Snow looked at the others, spooked out.

He then spoke, "I think I'll have a word or two with NASA about those little girl Communists with their sufficiently advanced techs..." and his projection disappears.

LT slapped his own forehead so hard, his sunglasses were shattered and knocked off. "Damn idiots, and they call themselves the smartest nation!" He slid the hand off his face, revealing an angry face. "'little girl Communists and _their sufficiently advanced techs_...' BAH!"

Tasnil, knowing that the CEO of the STI was angry at the moment, had silently excused himself and left the meeting without bothering to shut off the projection, leaving just his chair and military cap behind. A worried "Otklyuchit' yego, ne tak li?" [Shut it off, will you?] was heard transmitted through as footsteps of the dictator gets softer and softer.

"Blasted Moon Landers and Stalinists..." LT muttered silently and angrily.

Takatsu stood up and bowed to the remaining occupants of the hall. "I'll be getting back with the matters of Asahi..." And then his projection disappears.

"There is a saying in my homeland that goes as such..." The Ambassador of Chugoku said. "Mountains and Rivers are easy to change, but one's nature is difficult to move away..."

LT stopped frowning and looked at the Ambassador. "I know, Ambassador Chung Ming. 'Jiang Shan Yi Gai, Ben Xing Nan Yi', that's what Chugokuan children learns in preschool, right? With Registan always being the topic of the proverb..."

"That is correct..." Chung Ming replied.

LT then looks at the Ambassador. "Asahi is going to fail their mission, so I should say this to the Central Kingdom right now..."

"Zhu Ni Hao Yun..." [Good luck...]

And the STI CEO terminates his signal with the Hall.

...

Location: City Skylines; Hikigawa, Asahi.

The soldiers laid unconscious on the skyscraper rooftops, as Reimu and co battled Takagi on the skylines.

Takagi fired a shot at Youmu, and said shot simply tore right through both the Roukanken and the Hakurouken, breaking them in half.

Reimu and Sanae both fired at Takagi, who blocked off the shots with his force field.

Marisa popped up from behind and fired danmaku at the All-Seeing Sniper, who quickly turns around to block the shots with his oversized rifle.

Sakuya suddenly appeared right behind him, with a knife driven into his jetpack. The jetpack then releases sparks from where the knife hit, and caused Takagi to tumble uncontrollably onto the roof of another skyscraper. As he hits his head against the solid concrete floor, he tries to climb up on his own before all five girls fired loads of danmaku at his chest, finally knocking him out cold.

"Finally..." Marisa said as she puts the mini-hakkero away.

"It was a cunning, but worthy battle..." Youmu said, as she attempts to reattach the broken blades of her swords back together.

"Backstabs are one of the most cunning of cunning moves, many people are afraid of it..." Sakuya commented as she twirls a knife.

"He didn't use the force field last time he's in Gensokyo because he didn't bring the equipment with him...

Reimu remained silent. Then she looks at the ying-yang orb. "Yukari, what else is there to know about the RAIDERS?"

"The RAIDERS has these gears consisting of jetpacks and special headphones, the latter used to be helmets with build in displays, to give them an edge in combat." Yukari explained. "The gears are designed by Jack Summers, your target for this mission..."

"I see..." Reimu acknowledged the information. "So this is how far the Outsiders have advanced..."

"Don't forget they have the _Faciendi Metalli _with them. As long as they do, Mother Nature will be the slave of humanity." Yukari added. "Now keep going west until you find a way out of Asahi." She added once more before cutting off her signal.

"Uh, Reimu. Hate to bring bad news, ze..." Marisa told the red-white. "But the helicopters are coming back!"

Several Yuki-Onna Helicopters materialized from behind skyscrapers and neon signs hung on the buildings, and fired their Ion Cannons at the girl, who did a barrel-roll and quickly left the scene, leaving behind an unconscious Takagi.

* * *

**Afterwords**

As you can see, each of the nations on Earth are named differently in this universe. You should be able to guess which nation is which by the nation leaders' accents and form of speaking (plus other information).

And yeah, I did just botch a fight with an OC because his ability will make it hard to describe how the girls will have to evade his shots.

Other than that, I have nothing more to say...

"Will this poop tornado stop anytime soon?!"

Shout-out index:

"Fegelein, Fegelein, FEGELEIN!" - Being an Adolf Hitler look-a-like, this Adolf Von Duer sure knows how to express his anger, Downfall style...

"Even The Doctor has no explanation for this phenomenon..." - Yup, even The Doctor and his TARDIS cannot give any explanation for Gensokyo and it's residents. What's funnier is when you consider that Arthur Williams is a Rory Williams look-a-like...

"Same with Captain Kirk here..." - Now why would Starfleet or the Klingons (or Enterprise itself, for that matters) know anything about magic?

"...Bevelle..." - So Alternate Universe Great Britain is named the same as a city in Final Fantasy 10?

"President Snow..." - You read that right, he shares his namesake with that President Snow of Panem. Just the name, though...

That is all. _"Sayonara..."_


	9. Chapter 8: Threshold Of Godzilla

**Forewords**

With Takagi defeated, it's time for a rematch with the Kabutom, then a secret boss for the chapter after, and then Asahi will be cleared.

They will then move on to the neighbor of Asahi. Try to guess what this nation is.

Hint: to the west of Japan in real life.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Threshold Of Godzilla**

Time: 1310 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: Hikigawa, Asahi.

"Give up already, will ya?!" Marisa shouted at the Asahian soldiers and Tsuchigumo Tanks, and downs some of them.

"That's the problem!" Sanae contradicted as she shoots at and blows up a tank. "Soldiers never learns to give up, they'll fight to their death!"

"But what about all those fights with Fangs and her fairy soldiers, ze?" Marisa asked as she downs several more soldiers.

"Remilia didn't learn anything about Outside World military." Youmu responds while deflecting laser beams with her swords. "She just wanted to take over Gensokyo that time!"

Marisa did a barrel-roll to evade a sudden Ion Blast from a Yuki-Onna Helicopter. The missed shot blasted through the support pillars of a railway transit tube, causing it to collapse and block off the path of the reinforcements.

The ying-yang orb rang again. There's no need to guess who it was...

"Watch your front, The Kabutom is coming back!" Yukari told the girls.

The girls shot down all the soldiers, tanks and helicopters that aren't blocked off by the collapsed tube, and then looked westwards to see the aforementioned Gunship coming back for them. It's small guns and one engine remains destroyed just like their last encounter with it.

"Kore ni kachigaru tatakai o tsukuttemiyo!" [Let's make this a worthwhile battle!] the main pilot taunted as the Kabutom unleashes it's Phasers on the girls.

...

Location: Prime Minister's Office, National Diet of Asahi.

"Hideki Tojo has never faced such difficult decisions before..."

"Neither did Mao Zedong..."

"This is more difficult than what everyone thinks. My nation didn't have this much casualties in the attack on Pearl Harbor of Registan..."

"Even the Tiananmen Square Massacre ended sooner than this crisis has lasted..."

"Indeed..."

"What were your plans for the moment?"

"If the time comes, I will face off with those girls myself..."

"Facing off one's foes himself. That is the true spirit of a nation's leader..."

"...Only for Chugoku, Chungming-san..."

"I know. In other nations, the leader always watches from his base camp or office..."

"That is all I've planned at the moment. What were your plans then?"

"Only time can tell. Until then, I can only wait..."

"I see, it's been an honor to speak to you."

"My gratitude's to you, Takatsu Suzuki. Until next time..."

...

Location: Hikigawa, Asahi.

The firefight between the Kabutom and the girls has taken it's toll for the former. The Gunship has just lost two of it's five Phasers to the girls' danmaku, and the windshield has cracked so much that the pilots had to switch to holographic view to see outside the Gunship. The destroyed engine is hanging loose by a wire bundle.

"Illusion World: Killer Doll" Sakuya casted a Spell Card, and hundreds of knives rained down on the Kabutom, breaking all of it's remaining weapons, and tearing bits of it's hull off even further.

"Brilliant!" Sanae cheered, seeing the Gunship crippled.

Inside the Gunship, the pilot and copilot looked at each other, thinking of something.

"Ugen no zento enjin ga muko ni natte, betsu no enjin ushinau koto ga dekinai!" [Frontal engine of the starboard is crippled, we can't lose another engine!] The copilot told the main pilot.

"Sore wa jikan o suisoku suru..." [I guess it's time...] The main pilot thought. "Onpa no taiho o akutibu ni!" [Activate the Sonic Cannon!]

Sanae frowned when she heard that. "Sonic Cannon?!"

The rear compartment of the Kabutom opened and some kind of turret-mounted satellite dish emerged from the opening.

"Something tells me that isn't good news..." Reimu said.

"It definitely isn't, ze!" Marisa responded.

The center tip of the Sonic Cannon began glowing blue.

"Everyone, look out!" Sanae shouted at the last moment, just as the Cannon fires.

As the Sonic Cannon fires, a very high-pitched noise assaulted the girls, forcing them to cover their ears as they tried to fly their way out of the firing zone. The Sonic waves had caused the windows of nearby skyscrapers to shatter, and electric billboards to explode in brilliant sparks.

The Sonic Cannon stopped firing, and the girls regained their senses.

"Such a powerful weapon..." Reimu cursed, looking at the massive weapon on the gunship.

"Hey, watch where you point that thing, ze!" Marisa shouted as she fires danmaku with the mini-hakkero at the Sonic Cannon. The Cannon simply shrugged off the shots.

"Is this what the Katana of the Rising Sun has evolved into?!" Sakuya exclaimed. "The Imperial Asahian Military Force, with super-technologies?!"

"This will be a difficult battle..." Youmu said as she drew out her swords.

"I know it's the 22nd century, but this is too advanced for the current age!" Sanae complained.

The Kabutom charges up the Sonic Cannon again, forcing the girls to go under the gunship to evade the blast.

"We should attack the damn thing from behind!" Reimu told the others.

The girls strafed their way through the falling glass shards and billboard lightings as they prepares to attack the Kabutom from behind.

The Sonic Cannon made a 180 degrees turn and fired once more at them.

"Damn!" Marisa cursed while covering her ears. "How are we going to ambush this thing?!"

"We don't." Sanae replied. "It sees us using it's radar, so no point in ambushing."

Youmu prepared to charge toward the Kabutom, just as the Sonic Cannon stops firing. "Let this be a battle of swords against artillery, and be it honorable."

That being said, the silver-haired swordswoman charged toward the colossal mass of metal with the Roukanken raised. The Gunship also aimed the Sonic Cannon at her and fired.

Youmu was able to resist the sonic blast and get closer to the Gunship. As she gets within attack range, she made a single audible slash while the Sonic Cannon is still firing.

Youmu hovered far behind the Kabutom without looking back, leaving the other girls to wonder if she hit anything. As soon as she sheathes the Roukanken, however, a brilliant glow was emitted from where the sword had sliced through the Sonic Cannon, and then an explosion occurs, taking out the massive weapon.

The disconnected Sonic Cannon falls onto another frontal engine and breaks it, causing another explosion. It was this second explosion that the pilots lost control to the Kabutom, as it accelerates toward the ground at a high velocity, with parts of it on fire.

"Meidei, meidei!" [Mayday, mayday!] The copilot grabbed his radio and shouted into it. "Ganshippu-Kabuto go gekitsui sa rete iru! Watashi wa kurekaeshi, Kabuto daun!" [The Kabutom Gunship has been shot down! I repeat, Kabutom down!]

The "Terrain Alert" (in English) of the Gunship flashed and sounded as it got close to the ground. The pilots managed to steer it so that it doesn't fall cockpit first. The Kabutom slid on the ground, breaking off pavement, lampposts, traffic lights and trees as it did before it hits the stub of a support pillar of the already collapsed railway transit tube and comes to a halt.

The pilot and copilot is seen crawling out of the cockpit via the broken windshield before they both fell unconscious against an intact railway transport tube.

The street below was covered with glass shards and other debris. Reimu and co looked at the crippled Kabutom and sighed in relief.

"About time, ze..." Marisa sulked, as she wipes sweat off her forehead. "Can't believe I'm sweating even though it's winter right now..."

An Asahian soldier was seen trying to crawl over the collapsed railway transit tube. As soon as he reaches he top, he looked at the demolished street, and then went back down quickly, obviously spooked. The same soldier delivered an inaudible speech, and then footsteps of the other soldiers leaving the scene was heard.

"I guess we won." Reimu said as she puts her gohei away.

"And we've scared off the military to boot, ze!" Marisa added, giving a thumb up to everyone.

Two Yuki-Onna Helicopters appeared from behind a skyscraper to the west, looked at the scene without getting any closer, the ascended to a higher altitude and flew over the girls without a second look.

"Yukionna-tai Yamato 5 o yobidasu misshon wa shippai shimasu. Kurikaeshiteiu ga, misshon wa shippai shimasu." [Yuki-Onna Squadron calling the Yamato 5, mission is a failure. I say again, mission is a failure.] One of the helicopter pilots was heard saying this before both of them went out of sight.

The ying-yang orb rang, and it was pretty obvious who's calling.

"Glad to see that they have learned..." Yukari said. "You should be getting close to the docks of Hikigawa. Keep heading west until you get there, then sneak on board any ship that you can find to get out of Asahi."

"Hey, Youkai Dictator..." Sanae asked. "Know anything about the next country we're going to?"

The Youkai of Boundaries did not say anything for awhile. Then she spoke, "Your next destination will be Chugoku, the Central Kingdom. No language barrier there as far as I know, so you should understand their local language."

"Central Kingdom?" Sakuya was confused by the name.

"That's what the country's people calls their country before the first World War. The country was renamed Chugoku once Asahi invaded it in World War 2." Yukari added.

"I have a bad feeling about Chugoku." Sanae said. "Last I've heard of them in the Outside World, they just launched their first moon probe in 2013..."

"And now it's year 2125, 112 years has passed since they did." Yukari added again. "Lots of room for improvement." The Youkai of Boundaries then cuts the signal off.

The girls looked at each others for a few seconds, before Youmu decides to break the silence.

"Come on, let's get out of this country as son as possible..."

* * *

**Afterwords**

The Kabutom's been defeated, and the IAMF scared off. Now the girls has reached the final stage of Asahi.

After the secret boss, they will leave the Land of the Rising Sun and depart for the Central Kingdom.

You should be able to guess which country is represented by Chugoku...

No shout-outs in this chapter...

That is all. _"Sayonara..."_


	10. Chapter 9: Katana Of Asahi

**Forewords**

Right, the poop seems to have stopped appearing for the moment...

Anyways, this will be the last chapter of the Asahi Scenario. After this one, we'll move on with the Chugoku Scenario, and there will be a new foreign language used.

Have you guessed what nation Chugoku represents in this story? God forgives if you don't...

* * *

**Chapter 9: Katana Of Asahi**

Time: 1320 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: The Docks; Hikigawa, Asahi.

The docks of Hikigawa was not as busy as before, but it is still busy right now.

Forklifts and cranes moved cargo containers on and off cargo tankers that are docked at the docks and held in place by high-tech docking clamps. The forklifts and cranes appears to be working on their own, as shown with nobody manning them. The cargo containers not loaded onto tankers were placed in such a gridded manner that one doesn't have to memorize the place to navigate through it.

Reimu and co all looked at the scene in awe, except Sanae, who wasn't surprised a bit.

"Well, Gensokyo has nothing like a port or ocean, so it's no big surprise to me that you guys will be surprised." Sanae told the others.

"It's not the ports and ocean we're surprised of, it's the techs here..." Reimu responded.

The forklifts and cranes really are working on their own, with no one driving them.

"I see..." Sanae said. "Technology has advanced, now industrial works are done solely by machines..."

A helicopter flew overhead the girls and went past them. It appears to be a weaponless Yuki-Onna Helicopter. Only Sanae has noticed it.

"Probably a transport helicopter. But who or what is it transporting?"

Sanae then follows the others, who have already flew into the vicinity of the docks.

...

Time: 1330 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

10 minutes has passed since they came to the docks, and they still haven't found a way out of Asahi yet.

"Perhaps we should hack open a container and hide inside it, and... you know the rest, ze..." Marisa suggested.

And she got a response, from someone completely different.

"Is that how you intend to escape from Asahi to Chugoku?" said a man's voice.

The girls immediately drew their weapons and looked around.

"My nation's military, defeated by five magical girls in frilly dresses..." The voice said. "You are powerful, like Jack Summers said..."

The voice echoed around the docks, as forklifts and cranes in the background continued their programmed works. The girls turned toward where the voice came from.

Soft footsteps followed and got closer with each passing second. A humanoid shadow was cast out from behind a cargo container.

Youmu could make out that the person casting the shadow is carrying a katana, so she drew out both of hers and prepared for a sudden attack.

"You said your nation..." Sanae noted. "That means... you're the Prime Minister?"

The person appeared from behind the same cargo container, walking calmly and closer to the girls until he stopped. Youmu swung the Roukanken at the man, but the tip of the blade didn't reach far enough to even graze him.

"I'll have to congratulate you, for being able to get this far with your wits..." The Prime Minister said as he pushes the blade away with his left hand.

"I though nation leaders stays in their office?" Marisa hung a lamp.

The Prime Minister drew out his katana, which is revealed to be able to split open down the middle of the blade, and reveals something futuristic that seems to be electrifying the metallic blade. "That was the past. Today, every soul on Earth, even civilians, are to be prepared for anything fate throws at humanity.

Youmu made a vertical slash at the Prime Minister, who simply jumped away from where the Roukanken will hit the ground and creates a small crater. "What?!" The silver-haired swordswoman exclaimed.

The girls began firing danmaku at the man, and are unable to hit him as he runs around the vicinity. Some of the shots knocked the padlocks off some cargo containers, causing the doors to fling open outwards.

The Prime Minister jumped behind the door of a cargo container, and the girls shot at it until it got dislodged from it's hinges. The man wasn't seen behind it.

"Gods, he was fast!" Reimu complained, as she fires danmaku from her gohei at another spot, causing a passing-by forklift to get hit and short circuit on the spot.

"But not as fast as Aya!" Sanae said as she fires danmaku at the man, with no avail.

The Prime Minister charged toward them in a blur. Youmu held her swords in a blocking stance as he slashed at her.

The slash resulted in Youmu getting electrocuted. Strands of hair stood up on her head as she fell on her knees. "Myon!" She exclaimed in shock before falling face-down onto the ground. Her ghost-half was seen acting as though trying to wake her up.

The Prime Minister then stopped atop a cargo container, with his electrified katana partially driven into the container (which appears to be not metal?).

"Resistance is futile. I suggest you surrender yourselves now." said the Prime Minister.

"I respond to that..." Marisa responded when she suddenly pulls out the mini-hakkero and fires it at him.

The man blocked all the shots with his katana, leaving the girls surprised. He then raised his sword and charged once more, this time at Sakuya.

The Perfect and Elegant Maid quickly pulled out two knives from hammerspace and used them to block the electrified blade.

Reimu and Marisa aimed their weapons at the Prime Minister, but held back any attempts to shoot in fear of hitting Sakuya.

"Take my advice, and give up." The Prime Minister suggested.

Then with a heavy swing, he knocks the knives out of Sakuya's hands, and prepared to land a fatal strike...

...When Sanae suddenly appeared hovering several feet above the ground, holding a water hose, which she used to spray the Prime Minister with.

The water conducted the electricity from his blade and thus getting himself electrocuted. After the electrocution, he was seen falling to his knees, looking at the girls with his irises slightly glowing red, and then falling face first on the ground. The electrified katana un-electrifies itself and seals up the middle section after that.

The girls stood back, looked at the soaked body of the Prime Minister, then to Sanae.

"What did you do, ze?" Marisa asked.

"I've just thought of it..." Sanae said as she drops the water hose and scratches her head. "Water conducts electricity, and he wasn't wearing any rubber gloves, so I've thought of getting him wet and electrocuting himself..."

"That was a good one..." Sakuya commented.

The Prime Minister suddenly crawled up, his knees still on the ground. "You may have defeated the Land of the Rising Sun, but you will not defeat our allies the Central Kingdom!" He delivered a speech before getting shot in the face by Reimu's danmaku, and falling face first again on the ground.

The ying-yang orb rang as soon as the man finishes his sentence. "Get to the nearest ship you can find, I'm detecting a huge legion coming your way!"

"They're coming with everything they've got!" Sanae shouted while looking eastwards.

Two Ion Beams were fired from a distant Yuki-Onna Helicopter at Sanae, the shots barely missed the green-haired shrine maiden, as she gets closer to the ground.

"Let's go! We can't win this one!" Reimu told everyone. "Marisa, we'll need one of your smoke bombs! Sakuya, go help Youmu!"

Sakuya grabbed Youmu and helped her to her feet; while Marisa pulled out a bomb from under her hat and threw it on the ground, the bomb released a thick cloud of smoke on impact.

...

When the smokes cleared, there were no signs of Reimu and co anywhere in the docks, only Prime Minister Takatsu Suzuki laid where he was defeated.

"Sori daijin o tasuketekudasai!" [Go help the prime minister!] one f the soldiers ordered.

The same soldier then moves his hands to an earpiece he's wearing, an STI earpiece, to be exact, and presses a button on it. There was a soft sound of an outgoing call being made.

_"Kore wa, STI ni Hikigawa kara hokoku suru Teikoku Asahi no Gunji-ryokudesu..." [This is the Imperial Asahian Military Forces reporting to the STI...]_ The soldier sent a transmission via thought.

_"Misshon ga shippaishita watashi o sanso shite kudasai..." [The mission has failed, I see...]_ replied what sounded like LT's voice from the other side of the transmission.

_"Sorera o suisoku suru tame no pointo ni I~su tenai..." [No points for guessing where they've went_ to..._]_ The soldier transmitted another thought as a message to LT. He then transmit the next thought message in English, _"Has Chugoku been informed of the situation? Contacting the Ambassador via this Codec shouldn't be too difficult..."_

_"Already done, and Codec transmissions can't be intercepted by anything but another Codec Comms Unit."_ LT replied with a transmitted thought.

_"Right, where Imperial Asahi has failed, the People's Republic of Chugoku will take over and make it succeed..."_

* * *

**Afterwords**

Yup, the Asahi Scenario has just ended. Now let's move on to the Central Kingdom: Chugoku.

It shouldn't take too long for you to guess what Chugoku represents in this story, if you still don't know yet...

People's Republic of Chugoku... Think carefully...

Shout-out index:

"...Codec transmissions..." - So the STI has a form of communication where they communicate using their thoughts transmitted through this Codec from Metal Gear?

That is all. _"Sayonara no Asahi..."_


	11. Chapter 10: Chugoku, The Central Kingdom

**Forewords**

Alright, people! It's time to introduce you to the Chugoku Scenario!

You should've figured out what Chugoku represents in this story...

I will be making it as obvious as possible if you still don't get it.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chugoku - The Central Kingdom**

Time: 1405 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: Ambassador's Office, Parliament of Chugoku.

LT's projection stood in front of the desk, talking to Ambassador Goh Chungming, who is seated behind it.

"Asahi has just reported a failure..." LT explained. "What were your intentions, Ambassador?"

Chungming remain seated behind his desk. "First I will have the Chugoku Law Enforcements Department intercept the girls, and only when they have failed that I will authorize the People's Liberation Army of Chugoku to take actions..."

LT's projection put both of his hands on the desk, as though he was really there. "You're just having the same low security level as Asahi. Mao Zedong will be disappointed..."

"Please..." The Ambassador responded. "My nation does not want to be reminded of the Fourth Of June incident from 180 years ago."

"I know. Strict ban on recreating the event in fictions..." LT said as he puts his hands away from the desk. LT then puts a hand to his earpiece as he receives a message.

The message cannot be heard by Chungming for it was transmitted to LT via thought transmission, also known as Codec. LT then puts his hand down...

"I have some urgent matters to attend to, Ambassador. You know what to do..." LT said before his projection disappears from the room.

Upon seeing the CEO of the STI leaving the conversation, Chungming turned toward an agent in the room and gave him an order, in the local language.

"Jia Qiang Guo Jia Jie Bei. Bie Rang Ta Men Gei Pao Le!" [Increase national security. Don't let them escape!]

"Zhun Ming!" [Acknowledged!] The guard responds as he leaves the office.

...

Location: Dockside; Hai Kang, Chugoku.

Automated cranes and Forklifts went to work and unload the cargo containers from the cargo tanker as soon as it reaches land. One by one, the machinery collected the containers from the massive ship and placed them down on dry land.

Of all the containers being unloaded from the ship, none of the machineries had noticed that one of the cargo containers has multiple holes on it, and it also appears to be not locked, only having a simple knot tied around it's door handles. Justified, as these machines are only programmed to load and unload cargo while not hurting anyone in the process.

A blade emerged from the opening between the doors of that container, and cuts the knot off. When the door was opened from the inside, Reimu and co was seen inside, with Youmu appearing as though she had just woken up from a long sleep.

"Geez, it's such a surprise that those soldiers from Asahi didn't notice the knot..." Marisa hung a lamp. "I mean, with every other big boxes locked with padlocks, finding one tied with a rope should be easy, ze..."

Youmu could barely stand up, and Sanae had to rush up and help the silver-haired swordswoman stand up.

"I guess it proves once and for all that Anime directors and Manga artists doesn't follow a single bit of logic in their works..." Sanae hung another lamp.

"Never mind about your otaku knowledge..." Reimu said. "But, what is this place?"

The ying-yang orb rang again. Nobody bothered to even think of the caller's identity.

"You have left Hikigawa, Asahi an hour ago. Now you're in Hai Kang City, Chugoku." Yukari said. "You won't have trouble understanding the local language. For the meantime, head north to get to the next country."

"Understood." Reimu replied with a nod, and then Yukari cuts off the signal without another word.

Sakuya looked around the new scenery. "So this is Chugoku. The Chairman has made it quite a powerful country since 200 years ago..."

Marisa looked at the silver-haired maid with confusion. "Who?"

Sakuya looked back at the black-white. "No one, it's just a flashback of my life before meeting Milady. History was quite different then..."

Sanae walked up to everyone. Behind her, Youmu tried to walk on her own, and was somehow managing a few steps.

"Our clothing alone is enough to give us away, so let's just keep going northwards before the police or military of this nation catches up with us." Sanae suggested.

"Good idea..." Reimu agreed with her. "I don't want a repeat of Asahi..."

Marisa was the first to move ahead and jump on her flying broom. "Well, whaddya waiting for? Come on!"

...

Location: Chugoku Law Enforcements Department (CLED) headquarters; Ho Ping, Chugoku.

"?!"

"Zhe Me Hui Shi?" [What's wrong?]

"Gan Gan Jie Shou Dao Yi Ze Duan Shun... Lai Zhi Zhao Ri Guo Jing Wei Dui..." [We've just received a transmission... From the police force of Asahi...]

"Na Xie Ji Guang Qiang Sha Gua Yao She Me?" [What does those laser-happy people want?]

"Ta Men Guo Jia De Jun Dui Bei Da Dao Le. Wu Ming Fan Ren Tao Pao Le." [Their nation's military has been defeated. Five fugitives have escaped...]

"You Shuo Na Wu Ge Ren Ma?" [Did they say which five?]

"Le Ji Shi Tan Bu Hui Xiang Xing Zhe Dian: Shi Wu Wei Mo Fa Shao Nu, Er Qie Dou Shi Gong Chan Zhu Yi Ze..." [Registan won't believe this, that's for sure: It's five magical girls, who are all Communists...]

"Mo Fa, Yie Jiu Shi 5 Nian Qian, Lian STICK Da Jun Ye Wu Fa Di Kang De Na Xie?" [Magic, as in the kind from 5 years ago that even the STICK Army can't defeat by themselves?]

"Mei Chuo, Er Qie Ta Men Yi Jing Qian Tao Dao Zhong Yang Guo Le..." [Correct, and they've just snuck into Chugoku...]

"Kuai Shou Shun Guo Ji Zhi Liao Ku He Zhong Yang Guo Suo You De Jing Wei Xiang Ji! Kan Kan You Mei You Dui Bi!" [Then quickly check the Global Database and all the Surveillance Cameras in Chugoku! See if there's any match!]

"Guo Ji Zhi Liao Ku Gen Ben Mei You Ta Men De Nian! Ta Men Gen Ben Bu Chun Zai Yu Shi Shan!" [The Global Database doesn't have their face! They don't exist in the world!]

"Na Ta Men Zai Na?" [Then where are they?]

"Hai Gang Shi. Zhun Que Dian Shi Gang Kou. Gang Gang Bei Xiang Ji Liu Hao Fa Xian!" [Hai Kang City. More specifically the Docks. Just seen by Surveillance Camera 6!]

"Gan Jing Pai Ren Dao Hai Gang Shi Ba Ta Men Gei Lan Xia!" [Send some men to Hai Kang City to stop them!]

...

Location: Hai Kang, Chugoku.

The city of Hai Kang, Chugoku has skyscrapers equal in height to the ones in Hikigawa, Asahi.

The girls avoided all risk of being shot at or even being seen by flying way above ground level, over the city skylines.

"You know, no matter how high we fly, we're bound to be seen by air patrols..." Sanae told everyone.

"You're right. That's why we must stay alert at all times." Reimu replied.

The group stopped suddenly because Marisa did.

"Geez... 'stay alert'? Not my philosophy, ze!" The black-white responded with a frown as she turns around.

"You do remember that it's because of your philosophy that you were always caught by Patchouli-san for trying to borrow books indefinitely?" Sakuya said something that bit the black-white hard.

"Exactly why we suggested to Yukari that you be replaced by someone before the mission began..." Youmu added.

Marisa argued with everyone, and the scene immediately becomes noisy as the girls except Sanae started quarrelling.

Sanae covered her ears with her hands, trying to block out the noises, while she tries to stop the quarrel.

Then the green-hair shrine maiden saw past Reimu's shoulders that something has just appeared on the skyscraper behind her.

It was a police officer, aiming what looked like a modern handgun with a revolver-like muzzle at the girls.

"Look out!" Sanae yelled to everyone, and they instantly stopped their quarrel and turned to see the police officer, firing a shot at them.

Youmu moved up to block the bullet, but the bullet seems to have split apart the moment it left the muzzle, and instead of a single projectile, multiple pellets came and hit Youmu in her ghost-half, which stopped the pellets upon entering it, as three sparks appears on the swords.

Reimu immediately counter attacks by shooting the policeman in the chest multiple times with danmaku, knocking him out cold.

"Darn! I guess I should finally throw away my philosophy!" Marisa said as she dived down.

"Marisa, wait!" Reimu shouted as she and the others followed the black-white down toward the streets.

There were no glass tube bridges between the skyscrapers, and suspended railroads were in open air, so it's easy to navigate around the streets.

However, it's also easier to be seen by the police force, whom have already placed a police car blockade and two armored vehicles with mounted guns there. The mounted guns on the armored vehicles were manned by police officers, and those guns seems to be belt-fed by not machine gun bullets, but shotgun shells.

The girls froze in horror as they saw the multitude of policemen taking positions and aiming the same handguns at them.

One of them, who looked like a constable, gave an order in the local language, which the girls clearly understood, and are afraid of.

"Ba Ta Men Wu Ge Dou Gei Zhua Le!" [Arrest all five of them!]

* * *

**Afterwords**

I made it quite obvious on what Chugoku represents.

Cities called Hai Kang and Ho Ping, policemen speaking Mandarin, to the west of Asahi (Japan)... It's very obvious that Reimu and co are in alternate universe China!

And to you, Ziden. Why did you guess the Motherland?! Anybody from Kyoto will tell you that the nation to their west from their current position is China! You popped open a bottle of Vodka, right?

*snatches Vodka, and pours it on Ziden's head.*

That should wake you up a bit...

No shout-outs in this chapter.

That is all. _"Zai Jian..."_


	12. Chapter 11: People's Republic

**Forewords**

The Chugoku Scenario begins, and the poop has hit the fan once more!

And about what I did in the previous Afterwords...

Sorry, it's just that I take every form of comment and speech very seriously, and as such doesn't recognize whether something being said are jokes...

* * *

**Chapter 11: People's Republic**

Time: 1420 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: Research Laboratory, STI HQ.

Scientists moved around the Laboratory, making documents of their findings on certain subjects and submitting the documents to a desk where the paperwork will then be transferred to the CEO's desk.

However, the CEO himself was down here in the Lab, performing his own research on something...

That something, is a locked book with "Gensokyo Shu" written on it's cover.

"Subject is lacking any form of self-defense, physical or magical..." LT analyzed as he wrote on a notebook. "However, it does seems to be emitting small amounts of Magicka Radiation."

Harrison suddenly appeared from behind, carrying a tool box on his right hand. "Hey, boss. Got what you wanted."

LT snatched the tool box from his right hand man, and set it down the desk. He then picks a screwdriver with a small tip from the box, and uses it to pick the lock of the book.

LT gave up after a few minutes of picking the lock. "As expected. Locked by magic..."

LT then grabs a WL-2 from aside (he placed it down prior to the researching), set it to single-fire mode, and then placed the muzzle over the lock so that they form a straight line.

He pulls the trigger...

And a single bullet was fired, tearing the lock off the book without damaging the latter.

LT blew at the muzzle of the WL-2. "But magic was never meant to face super-advanced technologies..."

Harrison was standing aside, muttering something softly, "That's overkill. Then again, 'overkill' doesn't exist in the Summers vocabulary..."

LT placed the gun down again. "Now let's see what's inside the encyclopedia of Communist Gensokyo and Youkai Dictator..."

And he, using his left hand, opens the book slowly...

...

Location: Hai Kang, Chugoku.

*BOOM!*

A police car exploded and somersaults in the air as Reimu fires danmaku at it.

Two armored vehicles returned fire with their mounted auto-shotguns, and continuously missing the girls, who were flying faster than the police were driving. Shots popped neon signs, knocked down traffic posts and shattered skyscraper windows.

Reimu threw a paper charm at the base of an armored vehicle, causing an explosion that knocked it over.

Sakuya threw multiple knives at the other armored vehicle. The man behind the mounted shotgun took cover in the vehicle as the knives impacted the hull. Some of the knives had popped the front tires, causing the vehicle to stumble and crash into a lamppost.

The gunner of the second vehicle managed to crawl out and pull out his radio. "Kuai Pai Yuan Jun!" [Send in reinforcements!]

Four more armored vehicles with mounted shotguns pulled out from a junction in front of the girls and fired at them. The girls barrel-rolled out of the way and returned fire with more danmaku, knocking out a few mounted gunners and policemen.

"Just how big is their police force anyway, ze?!" Marisa complained as she slams a nearby policeman in the head with her broom.

"No idea, but definitely very big!" Sanae responded while shooting some policemen in the head.

"That's it!" Marisa said as she tossed another smoke bomb on the ground, creating a smokescreen that blinds the law enforcers.

When the smokescreen clears, the girls has already gotten very far away.

The police officers tried to pull the fallen officers onto the armored vehicles and then gave chase to Reimu and co.

"Bu Yao Mang Mu De Zhui Ta Men!" [Don't just chase them blindly!] a voice spoke from a radio. "Ta Men Xian Zhai Yi Tao Dao Shou Du Le! Kong Zhong Xuan Luo Shuo Ta Men Xian Zhai Zhen Qian Wang Tian An Men Guang Chang!" [They have escaped to the capital! Air Patrols indicates that they're headed for Tiananmen Square!]

...

Location: Ambassador's Office, Parliament of Chugoku.

"I told you so, Ambassador Chungming. The police force are useless against them." LT, once again as a projection in Chungming's office, told the Ambassador of Chugoku.

"Chugoku was used to attacking in large numbers. It's been a powerful tactic since the Qing Dynasty..." The Ambassador replied.

"Then try attacking with strategy. Rushing doesn't always work..." LT's projection spoke back.

"By strategy, do you mean unleashing the People's Liberation Army of Chugoku on them?" Chungmind asked.

"What other strategies does the Central Kingdom have?" LT responded with a question.

"I'll take that as a yes, and you were right..." Chungming acknowledged. "As of now, they've entered Ho Ping City and are headed toward Tiananmen Square..."

"And that's where the PLAC should apprehend them." LT suggested. "Before the cavalry arrives, however, have the CLED corner them at the Square with their best..."

"I know..." Chungming responds. "I believe you have something those girls want?"

LT turned around, his back against the Ambassador. "I do, but it's not exactly them that's looking for it. There's this lady dictator who calls herself Yukari Yakumo. Asahian name, Registanian face. The book she's looking for contains information of everything she controls in her hermit nation, called Gensokyo, and she wants it back badly. She's a very dangerous person, as she would kill a million lives and start a war just for her own amusement." He explained. "I'm kind of busy right now, so I'll talk to you much later..."

LT's projection then disappears from the room.

"Sia Mo Ke Ji Hang Yie Shuo De Mei Chuo. Shi Shi Hou Ba Jun Dui Pai Guo Chu..." [The Summers Technologies Industries was right, it is indeed time to send in the army...] The Ambassador told himself.

He then picks up a wired video phone from his desk and pressed a button on it.

"Zhe Shi Zhong Yang Guo Guo Ja Yuan Shou Wu Chung Ming Da Shi. Li Ke Ba Zhong Yang Guo Ren Ming Gong He Jun Pai Dao Tian An Men Guang Chang... [This is the leader of Chugoku: Goh Chungming speaking. Send the People's Liberation Army of Chugoku to Tiananmen Square right away...]

...

Location: Ho Ping, Chugoku.

"You've got to be kidding! We've already crossed into another province, and the police forces are still chasing us?!" Sanae hung a lamp as she shoots danmaku at a police car, hitting it's front tire and causing it to crash into another police car.

The police cars suddenly stopped chasing them. It was obvious why: they have reached the end of the road.

"Huh?" Reimu wondered what happened and stopped. So did the others.

"Looks like we've arrived at a plaza..." Sakuya told everyone, while pulling out some knives from Hammer-space.

The police did not get any closer, or fire a single bullet at the girls, who were in the Square.

Just then, several more armored vehicles arrived, and policemen with riot shields came out of those vehicles and formed a straight and tight barricade over the side of the Square that's facing the highway.

"We're surrounded, ze..." Marisa said.

"And like the Outsiders says: "the dirty thing has just hit the fan..." Sanae told everyone.

Reimu looked at the green-haired shrine maiden with agreement on her face. "Yeah. We're now in a situation much worse than when that time when Mima stirred up trouble in La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo, where we first met Alice..."

That being said, the riot polices marched closer to the girls, riot shields raised and slowly getting closer, with the mounted shotguns on the armored vehicles behind ready to fire their belt-fed shotguns anytime...

* * *

**Afterwords**

Yep, the poop has just begun hitting the fan once more, this time in alternate universe China...

The La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo censoring from Metal Gear Solid 2 is going to become a plot point later in this series, it's not just a random shout-out.

And in case you're wondering. Yes, Reimu and co are now at Tiananmen Square (which is a real place, for those of you who fails geography).

Shout-out index:

"...La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo..." - I did this once in Mission One, right? You should know where this reference came from, and what it represents in this story...

That is all. _"Zhai Jian..."_


	13. Chapter 12: Prodigy of Mao Zedong

**Forewords**

Last we saw of Reimu and co is that they're cornered at Tiananmen Square by the Chugoku Law Enforcement Department (CLED).

Um... Forewords are not meant for synopsis...

Let's get back to the Chugoku Scenario, where we are introduced to... the PLA(C), aka People's Liberation Army (of Chugoku)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Prodigy of Mao Zedong**

Time: 1435 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: Tiananmen Square; Ho Ping, Chugoku.

"So, what's the plan, ze?" Marisa whispered while glancing at Reimu.

"I don't know! You tell me!" Reimu responded furiously.

The riot police maintained their wall of shielded officers over the Square. Other officers stood behind and mounted auto-shotguns are aimed at the girls.

"Things in the Outside World are never that easy..." Sanae said. "Outside, people does not use magic. and once an enemy, always an enemy. Beating them up doesn't change anything either..."

The girls stood deeper into the Square, drew out their weapons and ready to attack.

The sound of a heavy vehicle approaching is what caused Reimu and co to panic. The policemen turned around just as the heavy vehicles got close to the Square.

Those were tanks. Unlike the Tsuchigumo Tanks in Asahi, these Chugoku-made tanks are completely covered in camo prints (as opposed to the silver hull of the Asahian tanks). These tanks are also each armed with a turret that has two gun barrels.

"Are those..." Sanae looked at the tanks. "...Flak Cannons?"

"What?" Marisa questioned what the green-haired shrine maiden just said.

Sanae responded, "Flak Cannons, usually anti-air, fires dozens of razor sharp high-velocity shrapnel in a wide spread, and are sometimes semi-automatic."

The tanks aimed at Reimu and co, as the police officers evacuated from the Square. Soldiers also arrived and took positions near the tanks.

"Great, here comes the cavalry again..." Reimu sulked.

"It's not numbers that matters, nor is it firepower. What matters is that you have the right strategy for the situation..." Youmu said as she drew both of her swords.

The ying-yang orb rang again.

"I'm afraid that philosophy of the Konpaku family won't apply to the Outside World anymore..." Yukari contradicted. "Out here, they combine strategy, firepower and numbers in one to form the most powerful armies. Aside from that, those tanks the military of Chugoku brought with them are not just any Flak Cannons, they apparently fired faster than standard fixed-on-ground ones, as well as firing concentrated shots that have next to no spread in Focus Firing Mode. If you get hit by a Normal Fire, you have little chance of surviving; if it's a Focused Fire, you won't even have any corpse for Chireiden to salvage."

"And is there, by any chance that the soldiers are armed with automatic shotguns?" Sakuya noted a pattern, and asked.

"In Chugoku, they have Gatling Shotguns!" The Youkai of Boundaries added with worry. "And the soldiers are armed with full-auto shotguns!"

"This Chugoku might have had too much love for spread shots, ze..." Marisa hung a lamp.

More tanks pulled up and aimed their turrets at the girls. Then one of the soldiers shouted an order...

"Kai Huo!" [Fire!]

...

Location: CEO's Office, STI HQ/ Summers Estate.

LT flipped the cover of _Gensokyo Shu_ over as he finished reading it.

"Interesting..." LT said to himself. "There's dozen more I have yet to meet, and they're all females aside from two males..."

The CEO then slides the magical tome aside and turns his attention on the _Ghostly Sealing Club Chronicles_, which he took the liberty to grab from the Grand Collector's Library.

LT flipped the entire book to it's back cover, and placed his attention on the monochrome picture of Maribel Han.

"If only I'm in the TARDIS with The Doctor, or the Enterprise with Q..." LT muttered. "Nah, there's no point thinking of Doctor Who and Star Trek, both of which has been airing for 180 years..."

He took a look at the_ Gensokyo Shu_, then to the _Ghostly Sealing Club Chronicles_.

"But what would either of them say about this Gensokyo, if they do exist?"

LT flipped the magical tome to the page that contained an illustration of the Youkai Dictator herself, and compared it to the portrait of Maribel Han on the back of the vintage literature.

"The latter is practically a younger form of the former..." LT said as he grabs a nearby cup of coffee and takes a small sip.

His "small sip' however, is enough to empty the entire cup, and as he puts the cup down to pour more from a coffeepot (which is technically a teapot, but he fills it with coffee anyway), he noticed that it too is empty.

He puts the coffeepot in disappointment, and went back with his work on the books. A maid who happens to have just finished vacuum cleaning the room (with no noise from the vacuum cleaner) picked up the tray of drinking utensils with one hand and left the room carrying the vacuum cleaner with the other.

...

Location: Tiananmen Square; Ho Ping, Chugoku.

Tiles from the ground at the Square were blasted apart for every shot fired by the Chugokuan tanks.

Reimu and co fired danmaku at the soldiers, kocking out some of them, while at the same time evading the spread shots fired at them.

"Danmaku didn't have this much spread shot!" Reimu complained as she throws several paper charms at a tank, blowing it up in a heatless explosion.

"Yeah! And even then, they're fired at every direction instead of directly at someone!" Marisa responded as she shoots several soldiers in the head and knocks them out.

Sakuya unleashed a barrage of knives at the enemies, "Illusion Sign: Killer Doll", the knives drove themselves into several tanks and crippling them. The soldiers took cover behind the tanks when they saw the barrage.

Youmu launched a wave of sword beams at the legion, slicing the turrets off some of the tanks and non-lethally knocking out some of the soldiers with their vests cut up by the attack. "Such a Myon number..."

Sanae also fired at several soldiers, knocking them out with her danmaku.

Some of the soldiers realized that they're outgunned, and took cover as they called for help with their radios. "Wo Men Shu Yao Gen Duo Yuan Bin! Kuai Pai Lai Duo Dian Ming Yi Zhan Che!" [We need more reinforcements! Send another squadron of Ming-Yi Tanks!]

Said soldier somehow got hit in the face by a ricocheting danmaku and was knocked out cold.

"Watch out!" Yukari said through the ying-yang orb. "More tanks incoming!"

Several more tanks, apparently codenamed Ming-Yi, had pulled out from the highway across the Square and begun firing Focused Flaks at the girls. The Focused Flaks travelled all the way from the highway to the inner side of the Square, and any shots that didn't hit the girls (as in all of them) whizzed past and blasted chunks off the archway behind without any explosions.

"Take this!" Marisa shouted as she aims the mini-hakkero at the tanks. "Master..."

A stray shot knocked the weapon off, and she felt the pain entering her hand. Marisa quickly went to snatch the mini-hakkero, and found that it's core has been shattered, again. "Not again!"

Marisa looked ahead and saw a soldier, one with a portable missile launcher, took aim and fired a missile at her. The black-white was paralyzed by shocked as she watches the ordnance getting closer.

And then Youmu suddenly jumped in front of her and sliced the missile in half, so fast that the missile could split in half before exploding in a mid-sized fireball. Youmu then swings the Hakurouken so fast that every slash has a visible after trail, and all those slashes seemed to hit something.

"Frag missiles. Looks like Chugoku wasn't just fascinated with shotguns and Flak Cannons..." Sanae noted.

Youmu then attempts to cast a Spell Card. "Hell Realm Sword: 200 Yojana In A Flash"

The soldier frantically loaded another missile into the launcher as he saw the attack. But before he could fire a second shot, the silver-haired swordswoman charged at impossible speed and whizzed past the soldier and every active Ming-Yi Tanks near the Square. As Youmu dashes back to the gothers, she sheathed the Hakurouken, "You are already dead..." followed by the tanks exploding in brilliant magical flashes, and a gush of blood shooting out of the missile launcher soldier's neck as he falls on the ground dead.

"That's it, ze?" Marisa wondered if there's anymore enemies standing.

The soldiers and tanks seems to have stopped coming.

"I think so..." Reimu replied with a look of unsure on her face.

Sanae then saw something approaching them at a very high speed. It's an air-to-surface missile.

"Look out!" She yelled to the other girls, and everyone flew off the ground just as it hits where they were earlier and exploding in a large-sized fireball and tossing out several shrapnel that luckily did not get propelled anywhere close to them.

"Where did that come from?!" Sakuya exclaimed as she drew several knives out from Hammer-space.

The source became apparent. It was a flying colossal mass of metal as big as the Kabutom from Asahi, except this one has four helicopter propellers (each with five blades) for it's corners, and it is also armed with different weapons, which were very obviously Flak Cannons and missile pods. The slightly larger guns looked like Gatling guns fed by a belt of shotgun shells.

"You've got to..." Youmu stammered at sight of the mass.

"Another Gunship?!" Reimu exclaimed.

The emblem of the People's Liberation Army Of Chugoku was printed on the topside of the cockpit, and inside the cockpit are the pilots of this Gunship.

"Tian Gong Hao Zhan Ting Jia Dao! Jiu You Chen Long He Yie Wen De Xiang Si Zhe Da Dao Ni Men! [The Tiangong Gunship has arrived! Piloted by the lookalikes of Jackie Chang and Ip Man to kick your ass!] One of the pilots said with the on-board Comm system.

Nobody at the scene has noticed Sakuya muttering to herself. "Last I heard of this country before being transported to Gensokyo with Milady is that Chairman Mao Zedong is starting a revolution. And this is what resulted from it. Compared to what the Third Reich did back then with the Holocaust..."

* * *

**Afterwords**

As you can see...

*deploys another umbrella*

The poop tornado has just returned! This time Reimu and co will be facing against the Gunship of Chugoku: the Tiangong (which means "Celestial Palace" in Mandarin). As expected from a Region 2 boss (Asahi being Region 1, with Takagi and both Kabutom duels being separate stage bosses), the Tiangong is going to be stronger than the Kabutom.

Shout-out index:

"...in the TARDIS with The Doctor..." - Doctor Who, 'nuff said.

"...or the Enterprise with Q..." - Same here with Star Trek... Apparently these two shows were aired in this universe, and still being aired in the 22nd century...

"You are already dead..." - "Hidebu!" *SPLAT*

"...Jackie Chang and Ip Man..." - The former should be obvious. The latter... well, ask any Asain, preferably Hong-Kong-ers to get the answer.

That is all. _"Zai Jian..."_


	14. Chapter 13: Spread Shot Storm

**Forewords**

What I should have said before starting Mission 2...

Updates will sometimes be coming at a slower pace, since I have to make some actions as long-lasting and descriptive as possible. Also that I may not be able to post an update every Sunday.

Other than that...

Happy Chinese New Year!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Spread Shot Storm**

Time: 1445 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: Rooftop, Bank Of Chugoku; Ho Ping, Chugoku.

Someone was watching the carnage at Tiananmen Square unfold from the roof of the Bank Of Chugoku, using a pair of high-tech binoculars.

"Interesting... So these five are the magical girls that Jack Summers talked about since last month..."

This person is a woman in her thirties. She has black long hair tied to the back as a ponytail, as well as blue eyes. The jetpack and headphone connected to it that she's placed down nearby indicates that she's a Raider.

And floating around her is the doll, Shanghai L.

"What are you going to do, Miss Leona?" The doll asked.

"For now, I can only watch, my friend... This isn't my homeland, so I cannot interfere..." replied the female Raider, Leona.

Leona picked up the binoculars and continued watching the battle currently going on at the Square from a safe distance.

...

Location: Tiananmen Square; Ho Ping, Chugoku.

"I call HAX on Gatling Shotguns!" Sanae complained as she barrel-rolls and returned fire at the Tiangong. "Where's the PC monitor when you need it?!"

The Gatling Shotguns on the Gunship fired at incredible speed, with each shot firing pellets that spreads toward multiple direction, making it rather difficult for Reimu and co to evade.

Sakuya threw several knives at the Tiangong, and manages to break one out of five Gatling Shotguns.

The Gunship returned fire with the two missile pods each firing about four Frag Missiles, all directed at Sakuya.

The Perfect and Elegant Maid stopped time and unstopped it at another spot, away from the trajectory of the missiles, causing them to stumble into the already smashed floor tiles of the Square and explodes while tossing out small frags that smashed more floor tiles.

"Where is Nitori when you need her?!" Marisa also complained while firing danmaku at the Gunship. "I need a Dispenser here!"

Just then, a stray Gatling Shotgun shot find it's way into Marisa's flying broom, and tears it to pieces. The black-white witch stumbled as she tries to right her position, while remaining in flight.

"I knew you can fly on your own!" Reimu said while barrel-rolling and returning fire at the Gunship.

"I had no choice..." Marisa frowned, looking at the splinters that was once her broom. "That broom has been with me since I've first met Mima-sama. It's not the oldest I have, but it is still valuable to me..."

The Gunship pilots, noticing that dark face unfolding on the black-white, appears spooked and looked at each other with worry.

"Wo Xiang Wo Men Gai Shan Ren Le..." [I think we should get the hell out...] said the copilot.

The pilots looked at Marisa once more, without turning off the weapons, and went pale as they saw her expression...

"You'll pay for this! That was a keepsake!" Marisa went past her anger limits and pulled out a dark Spell Card. "Dark Magic: Sukima Threshold"

The pilots didn't need another word from each other to know it's time for them to scram. They did so by turning off the weapons systems and turning the Tiangong Gunship around. But before they made it past 90 degrees, they find the aircraft being assaulted by eight continuous laser beams being fired in a clockwise rotating pattern mimicking a minigun, each beam originating from an orb rotating in a pattern around Marisa. The lasers tore through multiple sections of the Gunship's hull as well as 3 Gatling Shotguns and a Missile pod. One of the remaining two Gatling Shotguns went off by itself, as it fires at every direction uncontrollably, without hitting anything or anyone except the portrait of Mao Zedong (thankfully only a blank white corner).

As soon as the beams stopped coming, the pilots accelerated the Tiangong at top speed away from the Square. They were lucky to not have lost power or any one of the propeller engines, but they knew the ship won't survive another volley.

"I did not sign up for this shit!" Marisa grabbed the Spell Card and put it away.

The other girls were all spooked by what they have just saw...

"Isn't that... One of the Dark Spells Yukari gave you to fight Remilla during the Scarlet Communist Incident?" Reimu asked without getting any closer.

Marisa turned around, with her eyes covered by her front hair, looking rather creepy.

"Excuse me?" came the response with a seemingly normal tone. With that, Marisa suddenly wasn't creepy anymore.

"Oh gosh! You've had me back there!" Reimu said with a slight frown.

Sakuya flew in between the two of them and said, "We can talk about this later. Right now, let's listen to Yukari and keep heading northwards."

She then throws a physical knife at a nearby Chugokuan soldier, who has recovered from being knocked out by danmaku and was about to call reinforcements. He fell dead before he could even push the button on the radio.

"This place isn't safe right now..." Sakuya continued her sentence.

The elegant maid looked at the Youmu and Sanae, who gave acknowledging nods. The girls then continued their journey northwards, Reimu looking at Marisa with questions on her face.

Neither of the girls had noticed another soldier waking up and pulling out his own radio. He then presses a small button labeled "Yuan Jun" on the radio, and a small red light begins flashing at intervals of three quick flashes, followed by three slow flashes, and then another three quick flashes. The pattern repeated quite awhile...

* * *

**Afterwords**

Yup, Marisa did just use an uber attack to temporarily defeat the Tiangong. This tells everyone not to push another's Berserk Button under any circumstances.

This chapter seemed rather short... I am unable to give myself an explanation on the shortness...

Shout-out index:

"I call HAX on..." "Where's the PC Monitor when you need it?!" - Don't use HAX FAG, LOL! "HAAAAX!" *toss PC monitor*

"I need a Dispenser here!" - Ask the Scout Face... "Need a Dispenser here!"

*Marisa's Dark Spell* - Yup, this is one of those uber-Cards used against Phantasm Yuuka in Imperfect Metamorphosis. Thanks, TakerFoxx!

"...Scarlet Communist Incident..." - I'm not giving an explanation on this one anymore...

That is all. _"Zai Jian..."_


	15. Chapter 14: Crosshair Aware

**Forewords**

Just a few reminders for the Asahi Scenario...

One: No giant robots. This isn't Gundam or a Kaiju story, after all.

Two: water hoses and taps are commonly found at docksides, so why can't Sanae go get one?

Now, let's get back to the Chugoku Scenario. Just a few more chapters and we'll be able to move on to the Malkrantia Scenario.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Crosshair Aware**

Time: 1500 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: Downtown; Ho Ping, Chugoku.

"Just a few meters and we're encountering resistance again!"

Reimu complained as she fired danmaku at some soldiers and knocked them out.

Several Ming-Yi Tanks pulled up from a nearby junction and began firing on the girls.

Sakuya threw enough knives to deflect every single shrapnel fired by the tanks at the girls. She then counterattacks by throwing even more knives and razor sharp cards at the tanks, piercing their hull and crippling them.

Youmu drew out the Hakurouken and charged toward the wall of tanks that has just formed up front, and with a single slash, cuts all of them in half horizontally. The tanks then explodes with a brilliant flash (with no damage taken from the explosions, strangely).

Soldiers starts to crawl out of the destroyed tanks and fired their guns, apparently machine guns that fired spread shots per shot, at Reimu and co. Youmu blocked most of the shots with her swords and evaded others.

Noticing more soldiers with missile launchers arriving, Marisa turned toward them and fired lots of danmaku rapidly, knocking out some and breaking apart the missile launchers of others. One of the soldiers managed to fire a missile just before he gets knocked out. Marisa shoots the missiles with a star-shaped danmaku, causing it to explode. Frags from the missile finds their way through her waist ribbon and dress without actually hitting her body. "Take that!"

The soldiers suddenly stopped coming...

"Strange..." Sanae noted. "Thought they will keep coming..."

"It really is such a Myon oddity..." Youmu added.

Sanae then notices a glowing red dot appearing on the side of Reimu's head. She instantly recognized what it was.

"Sakuya!" Sanae shouted to the maid. "Push Reimu aside!"

Sakuya also noticed the red dot and also knew what it is, so she quickly stopped time and pushed Reimu aside before unstopping it. A distant shot then whizzes past where the red-white was earlier, and shatters a nearby skyscraper window, as well as breaking apart the office chair behind it completely.

"What was that, ze?!" Marisa exclaimed.

The ying-yang orb became active again, and out came Yukari's voice.

"Snipers! These bastards stands really, really far from their targets and shoots them from a safe distance! There is no chance of you winning a fight against them if you don't know where they are."

Everyone looked around to find where the shot came from.

"Try looking for a red glowing dot from far away. The Chugokuan Snipers use laser sights."

Sanae looked at a direction, and then points a finger there. "Right there!"

There was indeed a red glowing dot at the skyscraper far away. The Sniper took aim once more, this time at Sanae's forehead.

Sakuya suddenly appeared next to the Sniper and stabbed him in the back before he could respond or shoot. She then seemingly teleports back to the others' sides. "There..."

"Cowards, why can't they face their enemies closer?" Youmu expressed her disappointment.

She then notices yet another red glowing dot on her right hand. Several more dots appeared on the other girls.

"Did I mention that Snipers always comes in packs? Sniping are part of the element of surprise, which isn't in danmaku battles." Yukari said before cutting off the signal.

"Get down!" Reimu shouted and everyone flew closer to the ground quickly just as the Snipers begun firing, shattering window panes and tearing apart office appliances.

Many civilians ran away from the scene and screamed in panic as the battle unfolds itself in the streets of Ho Ping City.

...

Location: Ninjitsu Section, Training Hall, STI HQ/ Summers Estate.

"Hyah!"

With several quick slashes of the Zantankuto, LT slashed all the fruits that are tossed up, slicing each of them clean in half and splattering the wall with juice blotches. Five pipe bombs were in the mix of the fruits, and none of them appears to be touched by the blade.

At the station next to LT's there was a loud "clank" followed by what sounded like an explosion. Apparently, it was Harrison doing the same thing with a Zantetsu-Maru, and he happened to have sliced a pipe bomb, explaining the explosion which thankfully is just smoke without pyrotechnics.

"I think I've just hit the bomb..." Harrison said, bearing a face full of ash. He then wipes the ash off with his jacket sleeves.

"And you failed to break your previous high score of 100, again." LT added in. He pushes the "start" button again, only to get the response "not enough fruits to dispense for a solo game" from an electronic voice.

"I thought GLADYS wasn't completed yet?" Harrison noted.

"That is just a voice interface thrown in by the same Intern who designed this training section." LT replied as he sheathes the Zantankuto, and walked away from his station.

Harrison placed down the Zatetsu-Maru at a shelf alongside two other swords of the same designation, and followed his boss.. There was a sign that reads "return after use" with a downwards arrow posted above the shelf.

"Speaking of which, what did you find out about Youkai Dictator?" the right hand man asked.

"I searched both the internet and the Collector's Grand Library for the name 'Yakumo', but so far only one result..." replied the CEO. He then presses a combination (which is just 1-1-1-1), with another voice interface responding "Passcode and fingerprint accepted, subject is wide awake and not feel threatened. Jack Summers is now leaving the Training Hall."

...

Location: Main Hall, STI HQ/ Summers Estate.

Outside the Training Hall was a spacious hallway, with transport tubes of some kind placed in groups of four at each wall. STI personnel, as well as Summers Estate employees used the tubes to travel to different floors.

"Let's take a Warp Lift to the Collector's Grand Library. It's faster that way." LT said as he took a step into a vacant transport tube, and within seconds, he finds himself at his intended destination. "Luckily this specific Warp Lift runs through the Library itself."

LT stood out of the Warp Lift, and Harrison appeared from the same one seconds later behind him.

...

Location: Collector's Grand Library, STI HQ/ Summers Estate.

LT walked toward a nearby computer unit, which flared to life as he got close. He then presses the search box on the touchscreen and typed in "Yakumo".

Search results quickly came. There was indeed just one result: _Asahian Folklore_ by Lafdacio Hearn.

LT immediately pressed "Borrow", and a robotic arm brought the book not too long later. The robotic arm returns to it's previous position as soon as LT took the book.

"Look at the Afterwords..." LT said as he flips to the last page. "Says here that, after moving to Asahi, Lafdacio Hearn changed his name to..."

Harrison looked at the paragraph that LT was pointing at. "What the...?!"

"Yes..." LT said. "He changed it to Koizumi Yakumo'. Yakumo, as in 'Yukari Yakumo'"

"And remembering how that Youkai Dictator basically shaped human history..." Harrison gave his opinion.

"Then it means that, sometime and somewhere along his life, Lafdacio Hearn met up with Yukari Yakumo. Perhaps he didn't compile a collection of the folklore, he got them from the Youkai Dictator herself!"

"This is too accurate to be a coincidence!" Harrison exclaimed.

"Correct!" LT responded. "Both 'Koizumi Yakumo' in _Asahian Folklore_ and 'Yukari Yakumo' in _Gensokyo__ Shu_ are written in Kanji, with 'Yakumo' written in the exact same characters."

"Then it means that there's something else about Youkai Dictator that we still don't know..."

...

Location: Downtown; Ho Ping, Chugoku. 50KM to Chugoku-Malkrantia Border.

"Gosh darn it to these Snipers!"

Reimu cursed as she locates another Sniper and shot him out with a single danmaku to the face.

Marisa and Sanae each fired at the Snipers while Sakuya and Youmu blocked the shots with their weapons.

A Sniper shot finds it's way into Marisa's hat, and while it didn't get knocked off, several tiny holes were created around where the shot struck.

"What?! Even these long-ranged assassins fired spread shots from their guns, ze?!" the black-white hung a lamp on the nation's choice of weapons.

"Keep heading north!" Yukari's voice suddenly came from the ying-yang orb. "Get out of Chugoku as quick as you can, you should now head for the next nation: Malkrantia."

Sanae found the name of the next nation familiar. "Malkrantia, to the north of Chugoku? Oh boy..."

Just when there were two Snipers left to take down (and both are in visible range), someone appeared standing atop a nearby neon sign. The Snipers also stopped firing.

The jetpack and headphones connected to it tells Reimu and co that she is a Raider.

"So, ho is your magic spells doing against advanced technologies?" The Raider woman taunted. Her dog tag reads "Leona"

The girls looked at each other, still obvious of the two Snipers that are still aiming at them.

"Uh, Yukarin, can you tell us who we're facing right now, ze?" Marisa whispered.

"You're currently looking at one of the best RAIDERS member in the history of the subdivision." Yukari said with the ying-yang orb transmitting her voice. "She goes by just one name: Leona. AKA Queen of Fighters..."

* * *

**Afterwords**

Yet another cliffhanger...

Next time they will be coming up against a Raider that wasn't in Mission 1. In fact, try to remember that RAIDERS is just a subdivision of the Humanity Military Force, so more members than the four in M1 are to be expected. Five more will be introduced in M2 starting with Leona, with another three coming soon in M3.

Also, stop yelling OP technology! This is the future, and is also fictional! The STI is also supposed to be a Mega Corporation with even more advanced techs...

Plus, I'm not entirely sure if I'm spelling "Lafdacio Hearn" as the right one... The book having a different title can be considered alternate history.

Malkrantia to the north of Chugoku, and Sanae worrying about getting there. Know what it is? Hint: behind the Great Wall is still Chugoku territory in this universe, so a lot further north...

Shout-out index:

*The Ninjitsu Section* - You keep cutting fruits to stay in the game, and hitting a bomb equals game over? Sounds like Fruit Ninja to me...

"...GLADYS..." - Another GLADOS Expy?

(1-1-1-1) - Four continuous 1s as the passcode. "Meet the Spy", anyone? "That Scout is a Spy!" ~BLU Soldier.

"...Queen of Fighters..." - Ahem, this character, Leona, is meant to be an Expy of Leona Heidern in King Of Fighters...

That is all. _"__Zai Jian..."_


	16. Chapter 15: The Queen Of Fighters

**Forewords**

Have you guessed what Malkrantia represents?

No?

Then the motherland will see to it that you know...

"That's The Motherland to you, capitalist pig-dog!"

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Queen Of Fighters**

Time: 1515 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: Downtown; Ho Ping, Chugoku. 49.5KM from Chugoku-Malkrantia Border.

"Get out of the way!"

Marisa then throws a smoke bomb at Leona, who then pulls out two pistols with bayonets and shot the smoke bomb out. The bullets hit the detonator, so the bomb did not go off.

"What?!" The black-white was surprised.

Sakuya threw about a hundred knives and razor-sharp cards at the woman Raider.

Leona responds again by shooting out each and every knives and cards with her akimbo Bayonet-Pistols.

"Impossible!" the Perfect and Elegant Maid exclaimed.

"Sure, magic can do impossible things..." Leona taunted. "But modern science can make it impossible again."

She then jumps off the neon sign, and activates the jetpack in midair. Then she starts flying around the skylights at high speed while firing her akimbo Bayonet-Pistols at Reimu and co.

...

Location: Forest of Magic, Gensokyo.

"I'm the strongest!"

"Is that so~?"

Team Nine played around in a clearing of the Forest of Magic, creating a mess of broken trees and disturbed dirt near their position. Cirno Irnoveski and Daiyousei were apparently not on duty for the Scarlet Devil Army to be able to fool around here.

The clearing was pretty close to the Margatroid Residence, where a depressed Hourai Doll sat in front of the door, her lance leaning against the window nearby.

The red doll sighed in disappointment. "Why can't I go Outside with them, hou..."

The red doll then grabs her own head and flailed frustratingly. "Gyah! Why can't I get rid of this embarrassing Verbal Tic again, hou?!"

Just then, someone with a powerful aura made her appearance known to the doll.

It was the Youkai Of Boundaries.

"What do you want, hou?" Hourai asked with a strict tone.

"Is Alice home?" Yukari responded with another question.

Hourai pointed a thumb at the window of the house. The inside seems to be unlit.

"What do you think, hou?"

Yukari walked toward the window and looked inside. Aside from the mess at the base of the refrigerator, there's no indications of anyone inside the house. Of course, the window directly across the door was covered in wooden planks.

"Did she say where she's gone to?"

Hourai stood up and begins to float off the ground. "To the Youkai Mountain, that's all she said."

Yukari puts her parasol away. "I see..." She nods in an understood manner.

A gap then opens behind her, and she moves backwards into it, halfway.

"You want to fight him personally? You will get that chance next month."

The Youkai Of Boundaries then steps backwards into the gap completely.

"Next month, hou?" Hourai wondered what she meant with those words, arms folded in front.

The doll then opens the door to Alice's house, and then closes it after entering. The inside of the house was barely lit, and aside from Shanghai Doll sweeping a floor with a proportionally small broom, none of the other dolls were active.

"Then does she believe that the Fantasy Blitzkrieg Incident will continue for another month?" Hourai asked herself.

The red doll flew across the room slowly, ignoring a subtle greeting - "Shanghai~" - from her "sister" doll, while thinking of the subject.

She then accidentally bumps the door of the weathered, rusty refrigerator open. The red doll tries to close it without any signs of panic, but then notices the mess of rotten apples and burst milk cartons on the floor near the refrigerator.

Hourai knows that such a small bump couldn't have knocked everything out of the refrigerator, so she opens the door further to see what's inside.

What she saw was accompanied by the sound of one of Cirno Irnoveski's ice balls shattering upon hitting the outside side of the intact window (without damaging the latter, strangely).

It was Gensokyo's resident Yuki-Onna, Letty Whiterock, hibernating inside Alice's refrigerator.

"What the heck, hou?!" Hourai lampshaded the situation. "Why is she hibernating? isn't it winter right now?"

...

Location: Downtown; Ho Ping, Chugoku. 49.5KM from Chugoku-Malkrantia Border.

"Good job..."

Leona said while standing on the street, having just gotten one of the wings on the jetpack torn off.

The two Chugokuan Snipers laid unconscious at their position, their sniper rifles dropped onto the street below.

"So, what other tricks do you have?" Reimu asked with a taunting tone.

Leona simply tossed the damaged jetpack aside, and readied the akimbo Bayonet-Pistols once more.

"I'm not called the Queen of Fighters for nothing!"

Leona starts jumping from signboards to signboards like a ninja, all while firing her guns at Reimu and co.

Youmu went up front and blocked each of the shots with both of her swords, until both of them suddenly breaks. "Myon!" She expressed in disgust.

"You should've known that swords will eventually break." Leona stopped on a balcony of a nearby hotel and said. "Unless it's one made by the STI."

The Raider woman then jumps toward the girls at high speed, Bayonets pointed at them.

Sakuya shoved Youmu aside and blocked the Bayonet-Pistols with her knives, but she appears to be straining.

"You're not the only knife-spammer in this world, maid!" Leona taunted as she attempts to pull the trigger of the Bayonet-Pistols.

Reimu, Marisa and Sanae suddenly appeared behind Leona and fired danmaku at her back. The Raider woman simply shrugged off the shots.

"Hm, magical girls in frilly dresses..." Leona said in disgust. "Can you fight futuristic technology?"

That being said, Leona suddenly unleashes a force field around her, knocking everybody else back.

Reimu and co righted themselves and continued firing danmaku at their enemy, who is blocking and dodging every shot with difficulty.

One of Sanae's danmaku then finds it's way into Leona's head. This dazed the Raider woman as she drops one of her Bayonet-Pistols and begins freefalling uncontrollably.

The girls took this window of opportunity and pumped even more shots into Leona's head as she is unable to dodge while dazed. She then hits the ground with a soft thud, and falls out cold.

The girls pointed their weapons at her in case she got up.

Several seconds passed, and no reactions.

"There goes another one of these 'RAIDERS'" Marisa said as she puts away her mini-hakkero.

Reimu puts her gohei away as well. "Let's go..."

The girls continued with their journey northwards from Chugoku to Malkrantia, leaving behind the bloodless carnage in the streets of Downtown Ho Ping.

They all failed to notice one of the Snipers suddenly waking up and pulling out a radio, which he spoke through...

"Xi Zi Shi Bai. Qing Jing Kuai Pai Lai Fei-Long Zhi Shen Ji..." [Ambush failed. Requesting support from Fei-Long Helicopters...]

* * *

**Afterwords**

Whew, that was a though one describing the Versus Leona fight.

Next episode introduce to us the Chugokuan helicopters: the Fei-Long.

Yukari's next month speech may sound like foreshadowing to a sequel, but it's not since I have already announced making Mission 3 way within Mission 1.

Also, Letty in the fridge hibernating and waiting for winter, when the weather is basically winter. Sounds weird? It's because I've just realized that the Northern Hemisphere can't be winter in August, so I'm going to say the winter-like coldness is caused by a Noodle Incident which will be mentioned by LT in the next chapter.

No Shout-outs in this chapter.

That is all. _"Zai Jian..."_


	17. Chapter 16: Flying Artillery

**Forewords**

We'll be continuing the Chugoku Scenario for a few more chapter, then we'll move on to the Malkrantia Scenario.

You should have guessed what Malkrantia represents...

...

Maybe not...

* * *

**Chapter 16: Flying Artillery**

Time: 1545 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: Downtown; Ho Ping, Chugoku. 44KM to Chugoku-Malkrantia Border.

"Something is amiss..." Sakuya said. "Yet another period where we don't have to face any enemy resistance."

They have travelled very far from where they encountered Leona, and still not a single Chugokuan soldier in sight.

"Who cares, ze?" Marisa responded. "We're good as long as there aren't anybody to impede us!"

"Something like that always gets subverted by fate itself..." Sanae chided. "Look ahead."

Several meters in front, the PLAC has formed a barricade at a junction with dozens of soldiers and some Ming-Yi Tanks.

"Not too much..." Youmu analyzed. "One Spell Card to finish them all..."

That being said, several helicopters appeared from behind the skyscrapers at the junction and turned toward the girls.

"Gee, thank, half-ghost..." Reimu said sarcastically.

Under the front tip of these helicopters are double-barreled auto-shotguns, and on each of their side wings a rocket pod of four rockets. These rockets were like the ones fired from the Tiangong Gunship. The helicopters have five-blades on their propeller engines.

Then without any words, the helicopters fired rockets at the girls.

"What the...?! Why heavy artillery against us girls?!" Sanae lampshaded, as she and the others fired danmaku into the stream of rockets.

...

Location: Research Laboratory, STI HQ/ Summers Estate.

LT was sitting by himself at a workstation, doing nothing. He seems to be waiting for someone...

The person he's waiting for made his presence known: Snow Valleys, President of Registan.

The president was escorted by some secret service agents armed with ordinary handguns. He the dismisses the secret service agents, saying that "There won't be any bad guys in the STI Headquarters...", and the agents left the lab, standing guard outside.

"Do you remember what we're going to talk about?" LT asked President Valleys.

"Of course." Snow replied humorously.

"And I assume you still think it's..." LT asked another question, but was cut off by the president.

"...unexplained science and technology?" Snow continued the question. "Of course. Sufficiently advanced technologies are indistinguishable from magic."

LT's face began to fill with anger upon hearing that forbidden quote. He then turn toward the president and chided him loudly. "The Third Law isn't always correct!"

Snow reacted with a spook and jerked back. "But how do we explain their ability to defy common science?"

LT turned back from the president, anger still on his face. "Easy, because it's not even science..." He then pulls towards him what appears to be a potted plant with an unnatural-looking flower and just a few leaves on it's stem. "Mother Nature can invent, or should I say, synthesis strange phenomenon for our world, with some of them remain unexplained till today." LT proceeds to pulls a set of apparatus closer. The apparatus consist of a small beaker filled half-full with water, a dropper with clear non-water solution in it, an electricity-powered Bunsen Burner, an empty test tube and a small acid-proof liquid scoop.

The president watched LT setting up the apparatus, with little clue to the results he'll be getting.

"Of course you don't know the outcome of this process..." LT said as though he was able to read the president's mind. "Bureaucrats like you never visits laboratories..." He turns on the Bunsen Burner and placed the beaker (supported by a tripod) above the flame. He did notice that the plant was too close to the flame, but it didn't get lit aflame. "Back on topic. Take this plant genus, known as _Faciendi Metalli_ or Metallic Bloom, for example..." LT placed the test tube under the unnatural-looking flower of the plant, and used the acid-proof liquid scoop to collect the plant's saps into the test tube. "Fireproof, acid-proof, alkali-proof, BULLET-PROOF!" LT said the last one loudly, spooking the president again.

"Yeah, weird for Mother Nature to do that. As though she foresaw the invention of firearms..." The president hung a lamp.

LT picked up the dropper and dropped a few drops of clear liquid into the test tube. "This genus, whether be it garden-variety plants or towering fruit trees, all produce raw materials the same way ordinary plants produce saps and/or expulse wastes." He then stuff the test tube with a glass cork, and gently shakes it for a few seconds. "Animals knew they were not-edible, and avoided them at all cost. But Homo Sapiens, being the sentient animals we are, explored what the plant genus could do, and used it against Mother Nature herself who created them in the first place..."

"The only plant genus that the military is interested in..." Snow added.

"That's right." LT responded as he removes the cork and gently poured the solution into the heated beaker of water. The color of the solution slowly takes over the transparent of the water, and then the entire liquid becomes translucent light-gray. "Nobody knows how they were able to synthesis metal out of seemingly nothing. Even us Summers Technologies Industries have no idea!"

"Registan... Has no idea either..." Snow responded.

"And yet your nation came up with several explanation, each more improbable than the previous, on how 'magic is unexplained technology'" LT said with an insulting tone as he turns toward the president. "For example, how do you explain floating glyphs and pentagrams?"

"Uh... fancy holographs?" The president stammered with his response.

"That's why Registan is known as the technologically advanced idiot." LT said again, more sarcastically this time. "Up to the point that the other nation has now refused to use computers imported from your nation, causing a decline in Registan's economy. They would rather use STI-made computers that can, and will accept a phenomenon being magic."

The president looked down, feeling ashamed. "True, I have been trying to restore it's economy status..." He suddenly looks up with a straight and strict face. "But everything has a rational explanation..."

Hearing "rational explanation" made LT snatch the Bunsen Burner and point it's business end at the president's face. "You're lucky that I'm only ranked slightly below nation leaders in my global status." He then puts the Bunsen Burner back to where it was. "If I am your superior, I will have made anything synonymous with Clarke's Third Law forbidden words." LT then turns off the Bunsen Burner and picks up the beaker of solution with his bare hands.

"Isn't that hot like an open flame?" Snow thought, looking at how the STI CEO is basically handling a heated beaker filled with solutions with no protections on his hand. "And to boot it off, the skin on his hand doesn't even seem to react to the heat! No scalds!"

With his other hand, LT pulled what appears to be a funnel atop some kind of device closer. "Tell me, what explanations do you have for the summoned beasts back at the war 5 years ago with the Ancients?"

"Matter transmitter and genetic mutati..." The president responded before stopping mid sentence. "I guess Arthur C Clarke is wrong again, according to you..."

LT then pours the liquid in the beaker into the funnel. "You should have realized that sooner. Even the STICK Army, who were more technologically advanced than humanity, acknowledged the existence of magic."

As the liquid enters the device through the funnel on top, the liquid came back out from the smaller beaker at the bottom of it in a different state, apparently filtered, as what seems like metallic powder.

"Now try using your radio to call one of your secret agents." LT said as he swings the smaller beaker, letting the metallic powder inside fly out everywhere.

Snow grabbed his radio, but kept finding static every time he presses the call button. "Is that, chaff?"

"Yes. Mother Nature even foresaw the invention of wireless transmissions, as those doesn't work near the Metallic Blooms..." LT said. "Now think, what else has she foresaw?"

The president thought for awhile. Then he responded.

"Weather Control?"

"Yes, the Necopolitans came close to successfully doing it, but Mother Nature seems to have convinced fate to sabotage it, resulting in the Winter-like weather when it's in-fact still Autumn."

...

Location: Downtown; Ho Ping, Chugoku. 44KM to Chugoku-Malkrantia Border.

Reimu and co fired danmaku at the helicopters and their rocket barrage, causing some rockets to detonate and release frag toward them, and them only.

Youmu went up front and blocked all the frags propelled toward them. Some of the frags caused the Roukanken to break, and she quickly grabbed the severed blade and magically reattach it. Youmu then counterattacks by sending a sword beam at one of the helicopters, which exploded one of it's rocket pods and causing it to crash into a skyscraper.

The helicopters continued firing at the girls, this time using their double-barreled auto-shotguns. Reimu and co tried very hard to evade the pellets and return fire.

Marisa manages to hit a helicopter pilot right in the face with her danmaku, which caused the helicopter to auto-rotate and crash into the street behind the barricade of soldiers and tanks (that have been firing at the girls with none hitting).

Another bunch of helicopters appeared from the streets behind Reimu and co. "Di Er Pi Fei-Long Yi Dao Da!" [The second squadron of Fei-Long Helicopters have arrived!] One of the pilots announced. The new helicopters proceeds to fire rockets at the girls, so did the ones from the barricade.

"Dammit!" Reimu cursed. The girls backed into each other as they watch the rockets coming toward them...

...Closer and closer...

...Until they just whizzed past them and hit the helicopters instead. Each of the helicopters that got hit by a rocket (anywhere but the cockpit) exploded in a large fireball, and the ones that managed to evade the rockets are impaled by multiple frags and crashed.

"What just happened, ze?" Marisa questioned the phenomenon.

It was Sanae, who had her gohei raised in the air, and it was slightly glowing too. "Just remembered that I can cause miracles..."

The pilots of the helicopters had somehow ejected themselves from their aircraft and are slowly descending toward the ground below with their parachutes deployed.

"How they do that?!" Sanae immediately lampshades this.

Everyone looked around to find some of the helicopter propellers impaled themselves into nearby structures and civilian vehicles.

"Apparently helicopters of the twenty-second century has an ejection system in them. It works by discarding the remaining propeller blades and ejecting the entire cockpit from the vehicle, which then separately ejects the seated pilots." Yukari's voice suddenly came from the ying-yang orb. "Every nation has these installed in theirs, except Asahi, whom had no idea how to build an ejection system strong enough to eject something as heavy as the cockpit."

"Oh, come on, Yukari! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Reimu chided the Youkai Of Boundaries, getting no response from her. "Damn, she must've cut off the signal right away..."

The Ming-Yi Tanks and soldiers, including the parachuting ones, continued firing at Reimu and co. One of the Fei-Long Helicopters seems to have evaded destruction and reappeared to fire rockets at them.

Sakuya threw several knives at the rockets, precisely knocking the propulsion systems off them, which caused them to stumble into the ground and explodes with the frags shattering nearby skyscraper windows. The knives continued their trajectory and impaled the helicopter on several spot, apparently not enough to cripple the aircraft as it is still flying with no problem. The maid then throws two razor-sharp cards at it, which arcs around the cockpit and tears off the rear propeller, causing it to auto-rotate and crash into the barricade.

The soldiers jumped out of the way of the helicopter before it crashes into them. Some of it's propellers are catapulted off by centrifugal force and impales themselves through several Ming-Yi Tanks.

The soldiers stood up and retreated into the buildings, dragging their injured and unconscious comrades with them. "Kuai Che Tui! Kuai Che Tui!" [Fall back! Fall back!]

Reimu and co watched the soldiers retreating into the buildings.

"Cowards..." Sakuya commented.

"It looked more like a strategic retreat..." Youmu responded. Her ghost-half continued flying around her human-half.

Several red dots appeared all over the girls' bodies. Youmu was right, the original soldiers has retreated to make room for their Snipers, which were aiming from much further down the street.

The Tiangong Gunship also returns, still having the damages from the previous encounter, and aimed it's remaining weapons at the girls.

"Oh, shoot..." Sanae cursed as she sees the Gunship getting closer to firing range. The ejected cockpits of the Fei-Long Helicopters then descends downwards slowly with parachutes deployed, and descended past the girls from behind.

"Wang Ba Dan, Qu Si!" [You bitches, die!] The copilot said.

And the Tiangong opens fire...

* * *

**Afterwords**

That settles the introduction of the Fei-Long Helicopters, as well as explaining the Winter-like weather (when it's in fact Autumn).

Dunno why the real life militaries did not try anything like ejection seats for helicopters (and some VTOLs like the Ospreys), the fictional propeller-discarding and cockpit-ejecting is technically possible (albeit very difficult to set up if modern engineering is anything to go by).

I did recall seeing the cockpit-ejecting thing in a work of fiction, so it may be considered a shout-out.

Shout-out index:

"...summoned beasts..." - Many fantasy works have this, especially Final Fantasy.

*cockpit-ejection* - I did say this is a shout-out earlier. It's to an episode of Stargate SG-1 where the F-303 that O'Neil is tasked to rid Earth of the Stargate-turned-planet-busting-bomb runs out of fuel, and he had to eject himself from the aircraft seconds before it enters Hyperspace, and not too soon after that the Gate explodes with enough force to probably demolish the entire solar system, from several light years away (the explosion was still visible, and looked huge even from that distance. Whoa!) O'Neil was ejected alongside the cockpit with him still inside it. So there...

That is all. _"Zai Jian..."_


	18. Chapter 17: You Shall Not Pass

**Forewords**

Last chapter ends with the Tiangong Gunship returning for a rematch. This chapter will deal with it while a familiar minor character watches over the Touhous.

The minor character is one of the Mission 1 crew that did next to nothing except speaking.

Guess...

* * *

**Chapter 17: You Shall Not Pass**

Time: 1600 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: Downtown; Ho Ping, Chugoku. 44KM to Chugoku-Malkrantia Border.

"I can't believe these five managed to defeat Mr Kobayashi and Miss Leona...

Is this what the elements of my life force can do?

I better get to Malkrantia before them. That way, I can tell Misters Cloud and Flash to get prepared...

A living doll can do what a human cannot!"

...

"Missile incoming!"

Sanae shouted, and everyone evaded a frag missile that was fired at them. The frag missile exploded against a skyscraper while it's frags shattered some of the window panes of the skyscraper across the street.

Reimu and co then returns fire at the Tiangong, shooting out the Missile Pod that is already damaged in the previous fight.

The other Missile Pod fired four Frag Missiles each targeting Marisa. The black-white witch pulled out her mini-hakkero and shot at the Missiles, causing them to explode mid-flight. Some of the frags whizzed past her while a handful grazed her body, cutting up her clothes and creating wounds.

"Hey, that hurts!" Marisa complained and fired several danmaku at the Gunship, blasting another Gatling Shotgun off.

Youmu charged at the underside of the Gunship, where the weapons are apparently crippled since the last encounter, and sliced all the way across, causing broken internal components to pour out of the new hole.

The damage that was just inflicted on the Tiangong has caused one of it's propellers to stop, causing a slight misbalance on the Gunship.

Sakuya took this chance to throw dozens of knives at the Gunship, impaling it all over as well as destroying the last Gatling Shotgun and Missile Pod.

Some of the spots where the knives impacted sparked and burst into flames. The windshield was severely cracked, but stopped the knives from hitting the inside of the cockpit.

The pilot and copilot regained their sense of direction, and looked at each other.

"Shi Shi Hou Si Yong Gao She Zhi Dong Pao Le..." [It's time to use the Gatling Flak Cannon...] The copilot suggested.

The pilot nodded in confirmation, and flicked a small lever over.

The rear compartment of the topside of the Tiangong opened and emerged from it a large turret with two Gatling Guns, belt-fed by Flak shells.

"You have got to be kidding me!" All the girls exclaimed at once upon seeing the huge artillery.

The Snipers positioned further down the street has temporarily retreated due to not having any ammo left (they haven't been able to land a hit on anyone)

Inside the cockpit of the Tiangong, the copilot pulls down a small panel on his side of the control conduit to reveal a screen showing the POV of the Gatling Flak Cannon. Red rectangular crosshairs locked themselves on Reimu and co as the copilot tapped once on the imagery of them. "Si La!" [Die!]

The copilot tapped the screen once more, and the huge weapon began firing on the girls.

The Gatling Flak Cannon was true to it's name, it fired at the same rate as a Gatling Gun, with each shot dispensing lethal-velocity shrapnel in packs.

Everything the huge weapon fires at are torn apart in a matter of seconds. A nearby cargo truck exploded upon being hit, and oil drums flew out of the fireball and lands everywhere. Every office appliances in entire floors of skyscrapers were reduced to dust by the shots. The damages to the nearby structures were very extensive, one of the nearby concrete high-rise apartment almost collapsed over due to a huge hole in it's base.

Inside the cockpit, the copilot aimed the Gatling Flak Cannon by sliding a finger over the touchscreen. Everytime one of the girls went off the screen, an arrow would point at their precise location even when they're moving around off-screen.

Reimu and co had no choice but to fly through an alley where the Tiangong would be too big to fit through.

The Gunship then stops firing the huge gun. Glass shards and concrete rubble rained down on it in small numbers. The street was lit aflame by any civilian vehicles that are left there and was shot at by the artillery.

"Xing Qin Bao: Gan Kuai Che Tui Dao Wang Li Chang Chen. Bie Rang Ta Men Tao Dao Ma Ke Lan Ti Ya." [New intel: retreat and meet up with the rest of the army at the Great Wall. Don't let them escape to Malkrantia.] A voice ordered through the on-board radio.

"Jun Ming!" [Yes, sir!] The pilot acknowledged the order.

He then turns the Tiangong around and heads northwards to the new destination.

Reimu and co emerged from their hiding as they heard the Gunship leaving.

"That's one heck of a destructive weapon..." Reimu commented.

"Anyone okay?" Sakuya asked.

"I'm fine, ze..." Marisa responded.

Youmu looked at the (once again) half-broken Roukanken and Hakurouken. This made the last line she heard from LT last month echoes in her mind.

_"Sure it can cut anything, but can it resist being cut?"_

The half-ghost swordswoman sighed, "I only said there were next to nothing it cannot cut, but not that there were nothing that can cut it..." she talked to herself as though replying to that echo in her mind.

Sanae went in the lead and turned back toward everyone. "Come on, we should get out of Chugoku as soon as possible."

"Didn't you hear them say that their entire army is gathered at the Border of Malkrantia?" Reimu reminded.

Marisa followed Sanae. "Sure beats facing that whoop-ass gun." And flew off (on her own, without her broom).

"She's right, sure is better than staying here, facing off against technologies we don't know..." Sakuya said as she flew off with the departing girls. So did Youmu.

Reimu then follows the others northwards. "A last stand, huh? This will be interesting. That weapon back there could perhaps rival even Mima's Twilight Spark..."

* * *

**Afterwords**

What's the difference between Magitek and Super-Science?

The former defies all logic and let it's user do anything at the price of not advancing, while the latter can create whoop-ass weapons and advance continuously.

Yes, the Gatling Flak Cannon can indeed outstrength Mima's Twilight Spark, and destroy much more. But it's not the most powerful tech weapon in this series, there will be even more powerful ones coming later.

Malkrantia is to the north of Chugoku, and we all know that Chugoku represents China, by now. So have you guessed what Malkrantia represents? Hint: NOT Mongolia. Hint 2: Ho Ping represents Beijing.

Shout-out index:

You Shall Not Pass - Right in the title! I did this reference before in Mission 1, so you can guess which one...

That is all. _"Zai Jian..."_


	19. Chapter 18: Hold The Line

**Forewords**

Stop expecting giant robots to appear, ok? This isn't a tokukatsu fanfic!

And also stop expecting the Touhous to curb stomp everything!

I had enough of **Lunatic Over9000 Lord**'s whining about how the Touhous are more powerful. He keeps suggesting plot changes that fits his taste...

If you came here expecting Reimu and co to win every fight without any problems, or suggest a storyline of your taste, then get lost!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Hold The Line**

Time: 1630 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: Great Wall of Chugoku. 20KM to Chugoku-Malkrantia Border.

The PLAC has positioned themselves all over the Great Wall. Soldiers stood atop the towers, Ming-Yi Tanks parked next to the base of the Wall, and Fei-Long Helicopters flew over the mountains range.

Each of them are very serious about not letting anything through. Weapons were already aimed at the direction of the capital city.

The commander of the squad was there too. He seems to be communicating with someone, without physically speaking. Apparently he was using a Codec Comms System.

_"Bie Rang Ta Men Tao Dao Ma Ke Lan Ti Ya! Ba Ta Men Sha Guang, Yi Ger Bu Liu!"__ [Do not let them escape to Malkrantia under any circumstances! Kill them all!]_ The person on the other side of the transmission messaged.

The commander looked around, seeing the size of the defense. _"Zhe Yie Tai Duo Le Ba?" [Isn't this a bit overkill?]_ He asked the person.

_"Qing Kan Kan Tian Gong Hao De Zhuang Tai..."__ [Then please look at the condition of the Tiangong...]_ The person messaged a reply.

By coincidence, the Tiangong Gunship flew by at that moment, and the commander was able to take a good look at it's condition.

Damaged all over, with knives sticking out all over it's hull.

_"Is it still overkill for you?"_ The person added in English. It sounded like LT messaging the Chugokuan commander, as the latter was hearing the messages in the former's voice.

_"Not anymore..."_ The commander made a response. _"Five magical girls, against the military..."_

_"When it comes to magic versus technology, the latter's got to have as much firepower as possible."_ LT messaged. _"I'll be meeting up with your nation's leader. You know what to do..."_

The Codec transmission is then cut off.

The commander looked southwards at the sky. Five silhouettes can be seen approaching the Great Wall at high speed.

"Right on cue..." The commander thought. He then turns towards the soldiers and gave an order.

"Yu Bei..." [Get ready...]

...

"We haven't seen any resistance after such a long journey. Be careful..."

Reimu reminded everyone as her group approaches the Great Wall.

"They were expecting us." Sanae said as she pointed ahead. "Look at what they brought with them!"

It was probably the entire PLAC force positioned at the Great Wall, and they looked like they won't go down without a fight.

One of the soldiers said something inaudible from that distance, and everything started firing at Reimu and co.

"Damn. Things used to be easier than this, ze." Marisa complained as she evaded a rocket and fired star-shaped danmaku, "Magic Sign: Stardust Reverie", at the soldiers, knocking out some of them.

"Dream Sign: Fantasy Seal" Reimu threw several paper charms at multiple spots on the Great Wall, creating explosions that sent soldiers flying off the ledge while not damaging the structure itself.

"Illusion Sign: Killing Doll" Sakuya threw hundreds of knives at the Ming-Yi Tanks, causing some to explode externally and others crippled.

"Hell Realm Sword: 200 Yojana In A Flash" Youmu charged at the Missile launcher soldiers at incredible speed and whizzed pass them. As she stops at the other side of the Great Wall, "You are already disarmed...", the missile launchers all fell apart, and the soldiers all dropped on the walkway out cold.

"Miracle: God's Wind" Sanae sprayed hundreds of danmaku at the Fei-Long Helicopters. The helicopters, being too big to fit through the void between shots, gets hit in several spot and becomes crippled as they auto-rotate and crashes into the forest below.

More soldiers and helicopters arrived and fired at the girls. Reimu and co manages to evade the barrage and did a fly-by on the soldiers, knocking them out.

Youmu sent a large sword beam at the squadron of Fei-Long Helicopters, slicing the top half off (while not hitting the pilots). Each half of the sliced helicopters then crashes straight down, some into the walkway of the Great Wall, others into the Ming-Yi Tanks below and breaks apart.

With all of the tanks and helicopters shot down, the remaining soldiers retreated into the watchtowers as they dragged their unconscious fellow soldiers with them.

"Take that, you spread shot fanatics!" Sanae shouted a taunt at the retreating soldiers.

Sakuya turned toward the green-haired shrine maiden. "Please don't taunt your enemies, no matter how weak they are at the moment..."

That being said, the Tiangong suddenly ascended from behind the Great Wall, it's Gatling Flak Cannon deployed, alongside two black-painted Fei-Long Helicopters.

"Oh, shoot!" Reimu said as she dragged everyone down toward the base of the Great Wall, just as the aircrafts started firing.

Shots from the Gatling Flak Cannon blasted out dirt and uprooted trees whenever they hit. The escort Fei-Long choppers fired heat-seeking missiles instead of rockets, which chased down the girls wherever they fly to.

"Myon!" Youmu exclaimed when she saw a missile getting close to her. She quickly sends a sword beam toward the projectile, which exploded upon impact and tossed out frags that grazed her shoulder.

"The Prismrivers already have their non-explosive homing danmaku. Now the Outsiders have high explosive homing missiles that also frags!" Marisa hung a lamp while dodging a heat-seeking missile that impacted the base of the Great Wall before it could turn around.

Reimu tried to shake off a homing missile that is chasing her, but it seems to be faster and more maneuverable than her, as danmaku whizzed past it without doing damage. The red-white then flies toward one of the escort choppers and fired danmaku at it at the same time, but the danmaku doesn't seem to be even scraping it. As Reimu flew past it, the missile following her smashed itself into the left wing of the helicopter and exploded in a large fireball.

Strangely enough, that Fei-Long is still flying with it's left wing in flames, the kind of damage which should have downed the other helicopters instantly. The same helicopter joins with the other one and the Tiangong Gunship, and fired their weapons in conjunction at Reimu and co.

"Careful, those black helicopters are extra tough!" Reimu told everyone as the group barrel-rolled to avoid getting hit by shrapnel.

Youmu unsheathed the Hakurouken. "Then let's use extra strong attacks." That said, the half-ghost charged at the undamaged Fei-Long, blocking auto-shotgun fires at the same time. When she got past the helicopter, she slashed at it's tailblade, and kicked the tailblade at the Gatling Flak Cannons, killing two birds with one stone by downing the chopper and breaking one of the twin Gatling Flak Cannons.

The girls then groups together and focused their fire on the propeller engine of the other Fei-Long, causing it to dislodge from the chopper. The helicopter then crashes into the walkway of the Great Wall, knocking a few bricks off before stumbling off the ledge.

The Tiangong, now alone and with one of it's twin Gatling Flak Cannons crippled, focused whatever firepower it has left on the girls.

Reimu flew under the Gunship to avoid the spray, and prepares to cast a Spell Card.

"Divine Magic: Ying-Yang Orb"

The red-white then kicks the Ying-Yang Orb at the Gatling Flak Cannon with high velocity. The Orb impacts, and smashes through the artillery, completely destroying it, with some of the debris from the destruction getting caught into another propeller in the opposite corner and breaks it.

The Tiangong Gunship, now with just two active engines, begun to rotate and descend uncontrollably at high speed as the pilots tried to stabilize it.

Reimu and co stayed at where they are in the air, as they watch the Gunship crash into the mountains range and slide for a few meters, uprooting trees wherever it slid. It stopped sliding after awhile, which the pilots crawled out from a hatch above the cockpit, and then dropped on the roof of the Gunship, seemingly unconscious.

"Well, I guess that does it with Chugoku..." Reimu commented as she pats the dusts off her hands.

Looking around the bloodless carnage they caused, the girls closed their eyes to let their mind rest for awhile, before they took off northwards for their next destination: Malkrantia.

"I sure hope we won't be facing the leader of Chugoku if he somehow has super implants or serums like the Prime Minister of Asahi..." Sanae whispered to herself. "As with Malkrantia, I wonder if the Soviets are still Communists?"

...

After the girls left the scene, an unarmed black Fei-Long arrived, and landed itself on one of the watchtowers of the Great Wall.

A man stepped out of the aircraft. It was the Ambassador of Chugoku, Goh Chungming.

The Ambassador reached for his earpiece, and pressed a button on it.

_"The PLAC has failed to hold the line. Now the suspects are getting closer to Malkrantia. I will inform Dictator Tasnil Dimitri about the situation, tell him to prepare for a skirmish."_

Chungming then grabs what looked like a shotgun from the rear compartment of the helicopter, and pumped it. The sound of energy whirring could be heard when he pumped the weapon, and the muzzle discharged small amounts of electricity in the same manner as a Railgun.

Upon doing so, he jumped back into the helicopter, which took off and followed the girls at a very high speed.

* * *

**Afterwords**

Well, that settles the Versus Tiangong Gunship fight, and the last stand of the PLAC. One more chapter and we'll be ending the Chugoku Scenario.

I believe I made Malkrantia's identity very obvious here. Soviets... Communists... Communist Malkrantia... Soviet Malkrantia.

How about **Soviet Russia**? Yes, Malkrantia is the Motherland. Speaking of which... *Hands Ziden a new bottle of Vodka*

Shout-out index:

"You are already disarmed..." - A twist on the "You are already dead..." quote from a while ago. You should know what it is referencing.

That is all. _"Zai Jian..."_


	20. Chapter 19: Core Of The Kingdom

**Forewords**

With this chapter we will end the Chugoku Scenario and go on with the Malkrantia Scenario.

I have already told you in the previous chapter that Malkrantia represents Russia...

So let's put the tea away and ready the Vodka!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Core Of The Kingdom**

Time: 1700 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: Chugoku side, Chugoku-Malkrantia Border.

"I guess that's it for the Central Kingdom..."

Sana noted as everyone is getting close to an electrified barb wire fence. Hung on the fence is a sign that reads "No trespassing" in English.

The girls looked around to make sure they are alone. There doesn't seem to be anything or anyone else near them.

The Ying-Yang Orb rang at this time, it was obvious who called.

"Good job on clearing out of Chugoku. You have just breached the Great Wall which was said to be the ultimate barricade against invading forces." Yukari commented.

"It was very difficult, but saving Gensokyo was worth all that trouble." Reimu replied.

"I don't have to say this: get into Malkrantia before the PLAC comes back fo..." Yukari reminded, but something made her stop mid sentence. "Hold on, I'm detecting a signature directly above you. It's similar to the signature I picked up on the Prime Minister of Asahi."

Sanae frowned upon hearing that. "I knew it! I knew the leader of Chugoku will come after us himself!"

At the instance Sanae finished her sentence, a man jumped down from high above and landed between the girls and the border fence, throwing out dirt where he landed.

He was carrying what looked like a shotgun that discharged small amounts of electricity at the muzzle. His lapel pin identifies him as the Ambassador of Chugoku, Goh Chungming.

"Good job on breaching the Great Wall of Chugoku..." The Ambassador said as he pumps the weapon, which produced the sound of energy whirring at the same time. "It was the best form of barricade since the Qing Dynasty..."

Marisa pulls out her mini-hakkero and pointed it at the Ambassador's face. "Yeah, spare us the history lesson..."

Chungming fired a shot at the mini-hakkero, knocking it out of the black-white's hand and slightly electrocuting her. "Ow! What the hell is that?!"

Youmu drew her Roukanken and charged at the Ambassador, "Forged by Gods, there is next to nothing that my Roukanken cannot cut".

He simply sidestepped away from it and made the half-ghost slam into the electrified barb wire fence.

Getting electrocuted caused Youmu to get launched back by the shock, and slid on the ground on her back. "Myon!" She exclaimed, hair standing up on her head, as she tries to get up.

"If your samurai sword is forged by Gods, then this Magnetic Shotgun I carry is forged by technologies made to kill Gods." Chungming responded with his own boast. "Combining the spray shots of a semi-auto shotgun and the magnetized projectile of a Railgun, the Magnetic Shotgun fires pellets with destructive velocity and stunning electricity."

The Ambassador demonstrates by firing a shot at a tall tree behind the girls. A single shot was enough to break it into splinters and set them on fire.

"Holy...!" Reimu exclaimed as she saw the power of the Magnetic Shotgun.

The Ambassador aims the weapon at Reimu, "Time to die..." and then fires...

...

The shot missed, somehow...

It was because Sakuya suddenly appeared next to the Ambassador and pushed the muzzle of the Magnetic Shotgun away from the red-white's direction.

"Nein..." [No...] The Perfect and Elegant Maid said something in a completely different language before punching the Ambassador to the face.

Chungming stumbled backwards, dazed. He regained his senses just as he's about to make contact with the electrified barb wire.

The Ambassador looked at Sakuya. "You... You're not Asahian..."

The silver-haired maid raised a hand to show him a handful lot of blue shotgun shells. "Look familiar?"

Chungming checked his inventory and found that he has no backup shells left. "You... Stopped time?!"

Sakuya dropped the shells on the ground and threw hundreds of knives at the Ambassador. He quickly unloaded the four shells left in the Magnetic Shotgun at the knives, deflecting some of them back at her with much more fatal velocity. Sakuya evades all the deflected knives, with enough speed to leave an after trail for each of her movements, and then retaliates by throwing the Ambassador on the ground and karate-chops his back.

Chungming fell limp on the ground after the fight. Reimu and the others watched the scene dumbfounded.

"Should have done that with the Prime Minister of Asahi, ze..." Marisa told the silver-haired maid.

"I was expecting a much longer fight..." Youmu commented while tidying her hair.

The Ambassador of Chugoku suddenly jumped to his feet, throwing everyone off guard. "This isn't over yet!"

He charges up a shot from the Magnetic Shotgun, and then fired several large electrifying pellets that travelled at impossible speeds. Reimu and co barely managed to evade the charged pellets, which are apparently so hot that simply getting close is enough to cause first degree burns on the skin. The Hakurouken which had made contact with a pellet was completely melted away by the heat as the pellet continued it's trajectory.

As the charged pellets hit the mountains range behind, each of them caused an explosion that are probably enough to replace the mountain they all hit with a big crater.

The muzzle of the Magnetic Shotgun was also molten off by the heat of the pellets, and it's wielder dropped the red hot remains of the weapon on the ground. Steam instantly came out of where it landed with an audible sizzling sound.

The girls took this window of opportunity and pushed Chungming into the electrified border fence behind him. He gets electrocuted by the contact, and was stuck there for five seconds before whatever's electrifying the wires had apparently short circuited. The Ambassador of Chugoku laid down against the de-electrified fence, his eyes glowed red for awhile, "You did... a good job... defeating... the Central... Kingdom... But... can you... defeat... Malkrantia... the proud Motherland... of the... Soviet Union...?" and then his head slumped down, going out cold...

"Anyone okay?" Reimu asked as she swipes bits of singed hair off her face. She had a mild burn on her left hand, under the detached sleeve that has a hole burned through it.

"I need a replacement hat, ze..." Marisa replied as she tosses the burnt off base of her witch hat away. "Who am I to kid? I'm carrying a spare, ze..." She proceeds to take out a folded spare from under her apron, and put it on after unfolding it. "There."

"I'm fine..." Sakuya responds, not having sustained any damage from the carnage.

"It will be awhile before the Hakurouken can be replaced..." Youmu said as she wipes sweat off her forehead. Her ghost-half seems to have been heated enough that it appears red (but not enough to scald anyone).

"That was a bit overkill, isn't it?" Sanae commented while wiping tiny bits of singed hair off her head. Her frog hair ornament was also turned into charcoal. "At least none of us went bald, did we?"

The girls looked upwards to find an unarmed black Fei-Long Helicopter hovering above the scene. A lone Sniper sits by the door compartment, hesitating to pump a bullet into anyone's head.

Sakuya grabbed the unconscious Chungming and then flew toward the helicopter. The lone Sniper understandably dropped his sniper rifle onto the ground and raised his hands.

"You know what to do with him..." The silver-haired maid said to the Sniper as she carefully placed the unconscious Ambassador into the helicopter. "Now, get lost!"

The Sniper turned toward the chopper pilot and said a single short command. "Kuai Hui Sou Du!" [Return to the capital city!]

The helicopter then leaves the scene towards the direction of Ho Ping City.

Sakuya slowly descends back to the ground with the others. Reimu gave the others a nod, and they all responded with a nod of acknowledgement. They then take off and flies over the border fence, leaving Chugoku the Central Kingdom and entering Malkrantia the Glorious Motherland...

* * *

**Afterwords**

Well, I guess that wraps up the Chugoku Scenario.

Now it's time for the Glorious Motherland! Get those Soviet-made Vodka ready! We're heading off for the Malkrantia Scenario!

In case you're wondering, yes, Sakuya did just say "No..." in German, and strangely enough, with a typical German accent too. Is this some kind of foreshadowing? Well, not for all of you since she has been often portrayed as a very old lady of German origin, either as a vampire hunter or an ex-Nazi...

No shout-outs in this chapter...

That is all. _"Zai Jian..."_


	21. Chapter 20: The Daughters Of Liberty

**Forewords**

You've seen the carnage unfold in the Central Kingdom, now it's time to see it happen again in the Glorious Motherland.

Come on, guys! Bring in the Vodka!

*Fire alarm suddenly activates*

Ah, forget it. Someone's replaced the water in the sprinklers with Vodka...

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Daughters Of Liberty**

Time: 1730 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Location: Dictator's Study; Tasnilgrad, Malkrantia.

In the Study of the Dictator of Malkrantia, the projection of LT has his back turned against the Dictator, Tasnil Dimitri himself.

"As expected, Chugoku has failed to stop them from advancing..." LT told the Dictator.

"Comrade Jack Summers, Mother Malkrantia vill not allow herself to be defeated by five teenage girls, whether they use magic or not..." Tasnil Dimitri assured the CEO of the STI.

LT then turns toward the dictator. "I sure hope so... The Soviet Union aren't good with keeping promises, no matter how hard they try..."

Tasnil stood up from his chair and placed both his hands on the desk. "You capitalists should remember that ve are not the same Malkrantian from World War 2."

LT put his right hand on his shades and took it off slightly. "Of course I remember. You must be referring to whether the 'capitalists' will believe in the supernatural things..."

The Dictator of Malkrantia sat back down on his chair. "Of course, comrade. Vhat of the Chugoku Ambassador?"

"Cardiac Arrest caused by electrocution of the border fence, along with third degree burns on both of his hands." LT explained to Tasnil. "But with modern medical technology, he will be back in action in one day."

"Healing Acceleration Drugs and Celluar Repair Nanobots, I presume?" The Malkrantian asked.

"Just the latter is enough to heal both." LT replied. "This type of injury was very fatal before the late 21st century, but thanks to 22nd century medicine and the serum all nation leaders used that was made by my company, Chungming will not be seeing the afterlife anytime soon."

Tasnil turned away from the STI CEO, and remained silent.

"Comrade Tasnil Dimitri..." LT said with a Malkrantian accent. "You vill not let those girls get through, right?"

The dictator still remained silent.

"I'll take that as a yes, then. I'll be going for now. Remember: friendship is not magic, so don't even try to convince them to give up..." LT said before his projection disappeared.

A nearby Malkrantian guard walked toward his leader and asked: "Vashi zakazy, ser?" [Your orders, sir?]

Tasnil simply showed the guard his right hand without turning toward him. He made a gunshot motion with his right hand.

"YA Ponimayu..." [I understand...] The guard acknowledged the hand sign and left the Dictator's Study silently.

...

Location: Old Warehouse 13, Old Industrial District; Toshov, Malkrantia.

"I guess that's enough action for one day. Let's set up camp here, guys..."

Reimu told everyone as they descended into a warehouse that seems to be abandoned for a very long time. Some of the window panes are partially shattered and covered with cobwebs. Crows occasionally perched themselves on the de-electrified wires that hung over the warehouse, cawing every few seconds.

"This place sure gives me the creeps, ze..." Marisa commented.

Everyone flew through a window that is left opened by whoever from when the district was still working. The interior of the warehouse was full of dust-covered industrial equipment and cargo. Metallic gas pipes were rusted and dysfunctional, with some of them hanging loose by whatever harnesses left untouched by nature.

The girls looked around to make sure there's nothing threatening to them. Thankfully there's none.

Marisa descended onto the floor and sat herself next to a toppled forklift. "So, what's next, ze?"

"We'll take a rest here, and continue with our mission tomorrow." Sakuya replied to the black-white witch. The silver-haired maid found a spot of the wall to lean against.

"Even a master swordswoman suffers from fatigue." Youmu added in as she sits on a nearby loaded box, and placed her swords in an empty one next to it. "*Sigh*, that was one heck of a day..."

"Creepy, but at least better than being hunted by the army." Sanae commented, simply landing in the middle of that section of the warehouse, together with everyone else.

"Right, let's make this a comfortable and safe night..." Reimu told everyone and went to check the other section of the building.

Everyone looked around the interior of the abandoned warehouse once more.

"For whatever reason they have, looks like the developers hasn't got any plans for this piece of land yet..." Sanae hung a lamp. "And being not too far from the border Chugoku, no less."

As Sanae was about to land on the dusty floor, she finds a light blinking in the shadows nearby. "Huh?"

Sanae went to where the blinking light was, and rummaged through the pile of collapsed box (still dusty, so the disturbance must have happened a long time ago). She found what appears to be a broom with a metallic handlebar, and what looked like the kickstarter of a motorcycle. "Isn't this..."

Marisa quickly snatched the broom from the green-haired shrine maiden. "So that's where it's been all these time. Lost it when I accidentally hit the Nitrous, and it went off the distance by itself, ze. Been looking for it ever since."

"Since?" Reimu hung a lamp. "If Yukari's theory about Gensokyo jumping time is correct, then this broom may have been here for a hundred years, while you've lost it for just a month."

"Yeah, I heard Youkai Dictator's theory, ze." Marisa responded as she checks the advanced flying broom. "Still in mint condition. Surprising..."

...

Time: 2000 Hour; 10th of August, 2125.

Everyone was asleep in the old warehouse except for Reimu, who was talking to Yukari (with a portal-like screen that let them see each other) through the Ying-Yang Orb.

"So, tell me again, Yukari. What is our final destination again?"

"Your final destination is the mansion known as the Summers Estate, which also double as the Summers Technologies Industries Headquarters, located in the Gulf of Registan. It isn't too far from the western shores of Vice City, but it is heavily guarded by the mansion's security. No a single person has ever pulled off a successful raid, not even one of their own men."

"And you think me and the others can break the record of this mansion being raid-proof?"

"I didn't mean that, but I believe in you. This is for the sake of Gensokyo, after all..."

"By the way, why do you want that book back so badly?"

"It was my fault for leaving it behind for Jack Summers to steal last month after he killed me once. If it wasn't taken back, imagine if he tells the entire world about the weakness of Gensokyo's residents or creates a countermeasure, and then telling them about what I did to him that time."

"This is your own fault for starting the mess in the first place. You started the Fantasy Blitzkrieg Incident. Clean up your own damn mess!"

"I would have, but he would never be happy with me even being mentioned. He has convinced the entire world to tighten global security, and as you have noticed, any face that they don't see in the Global Database is automatically listed as hostile."

"So that's why we got caught the moment we went into public territory..."

"And now that the five of you have defeated two nations, the rest of the world will be much more careful with what to send after you, and how to fight you. Not to mention that the signal encountered interference whenever you meet up with the nation leaders, implying that they have some sort of magic-jamming device with them."

"Technology that can defeat magic?!"

"Who knows when Jack Summers finds a way to hijack the conversation between you and me. From now on, we will be communicating with this... *toss* ...Kappa-made magic-transmitting secured radio based on a communication system known as Codec salvaged from that Outside World plane from last month."

*Grabs radio* "Secured radio... Magic-transmitting... Codec... Yukari, is there something else you're not telling us?"

"Reimu, I have told you everything I know."

"Is it everything you know, or everything we should know?"

"Reimu, snap out of it. I'm also giving you girls a codename as a precaution..."

"Fine. What do you have in your mind?"

"From now on the five of you are designated in group as 'Daughters Of Liberty'..."

...

Time: 0800 Hour, 11th of August, 2125.

_"From now on the five of you are designated as 'Daughters of Liberty'..."_

Reimu sat next to an empty box, thinking about the last thing Yukari said to her last night.

"'Daughters of Liberty'... Did Yukari expect something else to happen?" The red-white shrine maiden spoke to herself.

Meanwhile, Sanae who has been leaning against a corner of the walls nearby had overheard Reimu talking to herself. The green-haired shrine maiden got closer to the red-white and patted her shoulder once.

"I heard all that last night. Looks like Gap Hag was so desperate to make amends of starting the Fantasy Blitzkrieg Incident, she has turned this mission into a strike operation..." Sanae comforted Reimu. "It was very cold last night, and I couldn't get some sleep, so I was going for a lookout for anyone who wants our heads. That's when I overheard the conversation."

Sanae grabbed one of the five magic-transmitting radios, each labeled "Magic Codec" as product name and "Kawashiro Electronics" as producer name, and tries to use one.

Reimu's Codec Radio rang, and she was spooked by the way the device worked.

"I'm not hearing yours ringing, so perhaps it can only be heard by whoever its assigned to." Sanae told Reimu.

The red-white knew how to use a radio, but this one seems differently than the ones she used back in Gensokyo. She hoped that they worked the same way.

_"You reading me now, Reimu?"_

_"Is this how they worked? Sending thoughts so only the owners of these radios can hear the ringing and message?"_

_"Yeah. Amazing how the Kappa can salvage Outsider technologies and create working magical variants."_

_"Nitori and the others, huh?"_

_"Never mind about the Kappa's impressiveness for now. You know how Yukari wanted to be as stealthy as possible?"_

_"Yeah. What about it, Sanae?"_

_"So far our attempts at stealth have been busted just as soon as we even go near people. There's something else going on here..."_

_"You don't mean..."_

_"Looks like it. Yukari apparently knew that Gensokyian stealth doesn't work in the Outside World. It looked like she's planning something else aside from saving Gensokyo from extermination..."_

_"Kill two birds with one stone? But how?"_

_"Just an hour before I came with you girls for this mission, Kanako told me something about how technology is probably different than when I last lived Outside."_

_"That Goddess?"_

_"Yeah. She said that current Gensokyian ways have absolutely no place in the Outside World today, and wanted me to back out from the mission."_

_"Did she say another reason?"_

_"No. I guess it's up to me to figure it out..."_

_"I suspect a gambit... wait!"_

Reimu and Sanae stopped their Magic Codec conversation when they heard Marisa saying something.

"That's all I found, ze." The black-white said as she handed to everyone what looked like chocolate bars. "Everyone knows to have a good breakfast, so eat up."

Sakuya looked at the witch's suspicious generosity, then at the chocolate bar, which is simply labeled "Dalokohs Bars", then back at the witch.

"You 'borrowed' these again, didn't you?"

"Got me, ze." Marisa responded while scratching her head in embarrassment.

Youmu suddenly thought of something when looking at the chocolate bar in her hand. "Hold on, you wouldn't happen to have seen a witness or two when you stole these, did you? They're just enough for two people to last an entire morning."

"Speaking of which..." Marisa was about to said something, when the sound of a siren off the distance drew their attention.

Everyone took a slight peek out, and saw a police car at the highway not too far away from the warehouse, with two officers getting off the car.

Their shoulder tags is printed with just three letters: "KGB"

"The KGB?!" Sanae whispered an exclamation. "This is gonna be hard..."

* * *

**Afterwords**

Sudden plot twist... Just like the one with Metal Gear Solid 2. You know the poop flood has come the moment you saw the Magic Codecs. Things can get rather interesting from here...

That Noodle Incident with Marisa and her mechanical flying broom...

Shout-out index:

"Daughters of Liberty", *second half of this chapter* - Yowie! Looks like the story is about to take a twist as crazy as MGS2! (Poor Raiden...)

"Warehouse 13" - Quite obvious. Just to the title, though...

"Dalokohs Bar" - There is an item for the Heavy in Team Fortress 2 known as the Dalokohs Bar, and it's a chocolate bar too.

*Marisa's mechanical broom* - I make shout-outs to Doujins too! This one's to Super Speed Starters by Kaaragetarou.

That is all. _"Do tekh por..."_


	22. Chapter 21: Malkrantia, Glorious Motherl

**Forewords**

*On high ground*

The poop flood continues! This is because of the plot twist that suddenly appeared in the previous chapter!

Most of us knew how Metal Gear Solid 2 went by, so the future of this story is going to be darker and edgier with foreshadowing.

Looks like Yukarin is pretty desperate to get the Macguffin book back from LT...

* * *

**Chapter 21: Malkrantia - Glorious Motherland**

Time: 0810 Hour; 11th of August, 2125.

Location: Old Industrial District; Toshov, Malkrantia.

"Yesli ona ne byla dlya vas povorachivat'sya spinoy protiv shokolada..." [If it wasn't for you turning your back against the chocolate bars...]

"tak chto eto moya vina, da?" [So it's my fault, eh?]

"i nevazhno chto. Staryy promyshlennyy rayon yavlyayetsya yedinstvennoye mesto, gde vor mozhet imet' pobezhal." [Never mind that. The Old Industrial District is the only place the thief could have ran to.]

"YA ochen' nadeyus', chto eto ne to, chto mozhet napugat' dazhe voyennyye..." [I sure hope it's not something that can scare even the military...]

...

Location: Old Warehouse 13, Old Industrial District.

The girls observed as the two KGB officers got closer to the warehouse. One is armed with just a pistol, another is armed with a double-barreled shotgun.

"Dammit, Marisa!" Reimu chided the black-white witch. "When will you learn not to 'borrow' things?!"

The girls took cover behind the walls, taking occasional peeks through the window to check on the two KGB officers.

"This should be very easy. But we don't want to raise the alert again..." Reimu whispered to everyone.

The red-white then signals the others to head for the back door. They all nodded in acknowledgement as they silently creep their way to the back door of the warehouse.

Just then, Sanae bumped into a stack of box and caused it to collapse. The noise caused by the ruckus drew the attention of the officers outside.

"Kto-to yest'?" [Is somebody there?] The officer with the pistol said as he aimed at the weathered window.

The same officer signaled the other one to check the warehouse. They stepped into the abandoned building with their flashlights turned on.

Back with the girls, everyone mouthed to Sanae about ruining their stealth, the green-haired shrine maiden mouthed back to them apologetically. The girls quickly took cover as the two KGB officers entered the second floor where they are.

The officers checked all directions for any signs of people. What's on the ground drew their attention instead.

The officer with the shotgun kneeled down to inspect a footprint on the dusty floor, as well as the recently collapsed stack of box.

"svezhiye sledy..." [Fresh footprints...] He said as he touched the footprints with his index finger, which came back dustless.

The officer with the pistol came to see what he found. "YA priznayu, eti sledy, i oni ne yavlyayutsya Mukaratiyskaya obuv'. [I recognize these footprints, and they are not Malkrantian shoes.]

Inside a large box nearby, Reimu and co sweated as they hear the officers' words. "I don't understand what they're saying, but it sure doesn't sound good for us." Sanae whispered to the others.

The officer with the shotgun stood up and pumped his weapon once. "Ty prav. Eto Zeriskaya obuv', vid nosili po zhenskoy kospleyery kak chast' ikh kostyuma..." [You're right. These are Asahian shoes, the kind wore by female Cosplayers as part of their costume...]

"oni ne zashli slishkom daleko..." [They couldn't have gone too far...]

The officers looked around to see if there's anybody else. They then laid their attention on a large box that doesn't have any dust on it.

"Oh no..." Reimu whispered a worry when she sees through the tiny peephole that their disguise may have been blown.

The officers got close to the box, and gave it a kick.

The girls felt that kick made on the box they're hiding in. "Yellow cone, yellow cone..." Sanae muttered silently.

The officer with the pistol signaled the other one to watch his back. He then turns back towards the box.

With two hands, he lifted the box up, and then tossed it aside with all the strength he could muster.

"!" The officer saw that inside the unusual box are five girls, and the next thing he knew, he was hit in the face by something glowing and went out cold.

"!" the other officer, who has travelled several steps away from his colleague, heard something being fired, and quickly pulled out his radio, but not before Reimu delivered a danmaku to the back of his head.

"That was close, ze..." Marisa commented on the close call.

"But we're seen anyway. Let's get out of here before anyone notices something's wrong." Sakuya told everyone, just as one of the officers' radio suddenly started vibrating, indicating an incoming call.

"Go!" Reimu told everyone as they charged out of the weathered window, shattering it.

"Pochemu zhe vy pozdno s vash otchet?" [Why are you late with your status report?] The commanding officer spoke from the other side of the radio line. "Chto proiskhodit? Otvet'te!" [What's going on? Respond!] A response has yet to came, and the commanding officer obviously got suspicious. "Prekratilas' svyaz' s staryy promyshlennyy rayon. Nemedlenno provesti rassledovaniye." [Communications with the Old Industrial District has ceased. Carry out an investigation immediately.]

...

Location: Outskirts of Toshov, Malkrantia.

"Unsurprisingly, the same box trick from last time at Old Hell didn't work." Sanae hung a lamp. "So, how did that guy get through, anyway?"

"The box? That was the worst disguise in the history of espionage, ze!" Marisa commented on the lampshade.

"I'm ridiculed by the fact that nobody would take a box that suddenly appeared from nowhere, and ignores it as long as they didn't see it moving..." Reimu hung another lampshade.

"Especially Meiling and the Fairy Soldiers of the Scarlet Devil Army..." Sakuya added another layer to the lampshade.

"These kind of people should have ceased to exist in the first place." Youmu added one more.

The girls stopped in midair when they saw several armored vehicles approaching from the distance. They quickly descended onto a nearby tree and hid in the canopy.

"Looks like we'll be shooting more policemen or soldiers later..." Marisa commented.

The vehicle squadron passed by the tree without noticing the oddly dressed girls hiding on top.

Sanae looked at the emblem imprinted on the lead vehicle. "GRU?!"

The girls waited for the armored vehicles to pass by completely before they emerged from the treetop.

"Looks like Outside World police doesn't take missing personnel kindly..." Reimu commented.

"They're the same as ever, aside from their equipment..." Sakuya added her own comment.

"Right, let's get out of here before they finish with their investigation." Sanae told everyone, as they slowly climbed down the tree to avoid being seen flying out.

...

At the squadron, the driver of the last APC in the line (who was driving on the left side) looked at the rearview mirror, and what he saw instantly drew his attention.

"!" The driver panicked as he hurriedly grabbed his radio. "Eto ikh! Pyat' devochek IPPP yavlyayutsya posle!" [It's them! The five girls the STI are after!]

...

Back at the girls, they were waiting for Marisa to climb down the tree slowly. The black-white witch jumped off the trunk just as she's about to reach the ground, and landed quietly.

"You should have been faster, Marisa..." Reimu chided the witch's slowness.

"Never mind climbing trees, we've got company!" Sanae shouted as she points at the GRU squadron that has suddenly turned their APCs around.

"Let's high-tail outta here, ze!" Marisa shouted as she jumped on the mechanical broom she found at the warehouse, and flew off by herself first.

"Hey, wait up!" The others all shouted at once as they took off the ground, just as the GRU APCs got close enough to fire their mounted machine guns at the tree.

...

"Ponimaniye. Otpravka dopolnitel'nykh podkrepleniy na okraine Toshova pryamo seychas. Ne pozvolyayte tem uyti!" [Understood. Sending additional reinforcements to the outskirts of Toshov right away. Do not let the subjects get away!] The officer behind the transmission acknowledged the report.

...

"Damn! They have already received the message about us!" Reimu shouted angrily as she tossed several paper charms at the base of a GRU APC, causing it to flip to the side.

The mounted machine guns of the APC returned fire with a volley of shots. Each of those shots failed to hit the girls as they flew off faster than the APCs can keep up.

The APCs kept firing until Reimu and co got too far away for their shots.

Sakuya took this chance to lay down a field of razor sharp cards on the road ahead of the GRU squadron. Their vehicles spun out of control when their tires contacted the cards and popped.

"Let's move on!" The silver-haired maid said and followed everyone else toward a city. "Head west. That's the shortest path to our next destination: Necopolis."

...

Location: Mayohiga, Gensokyo.

_"Daughters of Liberty, report."_ (Yukari)

_"'Daughters of Liberty'?! That's the lamest team name I've ever heard, ze!" _(Marisa)

_"Get out of here, you kleptomaniac witch! -_ _Sorry about that, Yukari." _(Sakuya)

_"It's okay. How your status?"_ (Yukari)

_"Busted by the GRU just as soon as they shows up. I suspected that we will be facing the Soviet Red Star later..."_

_"They're not Communist anymore, but watch out anyways."_

_"One more thing, why are you so desperate to make amends of the Fantasy Blitzkrieg Incident? Using advanced Magitek just doesn't help drop the suspicion I have on you..."_

_"That's none of your concern. The Magic Codec is a precaution for in case the STI managed to hijack our usual transmission through the Ying-Yang Orb. It did encounter some interference near the nation leaders, so I feared the possible existence of real Anti-Magic Technology..."_

_"What about Youmu?"_

_"Myon! Why am I pulled into this conversation? _(Youmu)

_"Never mind..."_

_"Over and out..."_

* * *

**Afterwords**

Well, here goes the Malkrantia Scenario. The Daughters of Liberty will be fighting against the Glorious Motherland that represents Russia.

The next destination, Necopolis, is definitely Europe. But which European country? That'll have to wait.

Shout-out index:

"!" - The alert symbol of Metal Gear gets put to good use here...

"...Box trick..." - A call back to Mission 1 when Yamame mentioned a Ninja trying to sneak past her in a cardboard box. We still don't know if it's Solid Snake (or Raiden).

[Why are you late with your status report?] [What's going on? Respond!] [Communications with the Old Industrial District has ceased. Carry out an investigation immediately.] - three shout-outs to Metal Gear in one chapter! This one's to the Gurlukovich commander's response to late status reports in Metal Gear Solid 2. What's funnier is that both the reference and referenced are Russian.

That is all... _"Do tekh por..."_


	23. Chapter 22: Soviet Super-Science

**Forewords**

The poop flood is continuing!

Maybe you should take cover on high ground if you want to read the rest!

I suggest you do so, the story is going to get Darker and Edgier as it progresses!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Soviet Super-Science**

Time: 0830 Hour; 11th of August, 2125.

Location: Toshov, Malkrantia.

"The Outsiders sure are persistent!"

The girls encountered more resistance from the GRU just as they ditched the previous squadron.

"Dammit! Get away!" Marisa yelled and swung her mechanical flying broom at a GRU officer's head, knocking him out.

"Let's keep going west!" Reimu told everyone, while throwing explosive paper charms at a group of riot shield officers. The explosion send them flying into the air and falling back down.

Reimu and co then heads westwards, shooting danmaku at the GRU officers as they leave.

"Take that, Hammers and Sickles!" Sanae yelled a taunt while shooting out an APC and it's mounted machine gun.

Seeing the five girls handling an entire squadron of GRU elites, a commanding officer signaled the remaining officers to not give chase and stop firing. He then pulls out a radio and said something through it.

"Zapros razresheniya na otpravku v sovetskoy Krasnoy armii. Razresheniye: Devyat' tochki al'fa-shest'" [Requesting permission to send in the Soviet Red Army. Authorization: Alpha Point Six-Nine.]

The radio remained silent for a few seconds, then a response came. "Golos i parol' avtorizatsii prinimayutsya. Otpravka v armii srazu. Dopolnitel'nyye tanki Tengukiu i vertolety Voshtov razresheny diktatorom i pribudet v blizhaysheye vremya. Mestonakhozhdeniye: Toshov. Podtverzhdeno." [Voice and Password authorization accepted. Sending in the military right away. Additional Tengukiu Tanks and Voshtov Helicopters are permitted by the Dictator, and will arrive shortly. Location: Toshov. Confirmed.]

...

Location: City Center; Toshov, Malkrantia.

The girls stopped midair when they saw no more GRU officers chasing them.

"Well that was fast, ze..." Marisa said.

This is when the others all gave her the look.

"'Relax, everyone knows magic does whatever it wants', is that what you said at Gensokyo?" Reimu chided the black-white.

"They were obviously using technology to do what magic can't!" Sanae added in angrily. "Look at those Gunships! Two people micro-managing the multiple build-in weapons with computers even the kappa cannot fathom! And there's also digital face check to see if someone exists in the world!"

"Not to mention, as Yukari mentioned..." Sakuya joined in. "That the Outsiders have found a way to acquire an endless supply of metals. That equals to lots of low-cost Research and Development."

...

Meanwhile, in a deserted street not too far away from the girls...

A lone tank drove onto the street, careful not to be seen by the girls. It parked in the middle of the road, and aimed it's medium-length HEAT cannon plus the small single-barreled machine guns on each of the four corners of it's chassis at Reimu and co.

Inside the tank, a soldier in white camo fatigues aimed the guns using a touchscreen that displayed images from the POV of the main turret. The mini-turrets were locked on to Marisa, Youmu, Sakuya and Sanae with a red square crosshair on each of them, while Reimu was at the center of the touchscreen, indicating her to be the main turret's target.

A message was relayed from his radio as he prepares to fire.

"Kill all of them. Friendship is not magic, and it does not bring harmony. Do not leave any alive, even if they're just teenage girls. You saw on the news how they stormed through two nations." Came LT's voice jumbled with static.

The tank driver does not need a response to confirmed his acknowledgement of the mssage, as he puts his attention on the aiming.

"Umeret'!" [Die!] The soldier said as he presses a button labeled "Avto - targeting i uvol'neniye" [Auto-targeting and firing], and the turrets began firing.

...

"Look out!"

It took Sanae warning everyone loudly for them to notice a Malkrantian tank that appeared from nowhere and fired upon them.

Youmu pulled out the Roukanken and deflected every shot from the tank's mini-turrets and launched a sword beam that detonated the HEAT round in mid-air.

It was then Sakuya's turn to attack the tank by throwing dozens of knives and razor cards at it. The projectiles chopped up it's outer hull and weapons, and then an explosion followed as some of the knives caused the HEAT ordnance to detonate and obliterate the tank.

The tank driver somehow survived the explosion as he jumped out from the blazing remains and ran off the distance carrying a machine gun, until he was stopped by a Ying-Yang Orb bouncing off the back of his head.

"Where did that come from?!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Not just that, ze. Look at the emblem on it!" Marisa pointed out.

In the blazes that engulfed the severed main turret, an emblem of a Hammer and Sickle in front of a red star can be seen.

"You're kidding. The Soviet Union?!" Sanae exclaimed much louder.

Reimu quickly picked up her Magic Codec radio. _"Calm down, Sanae. You know this emblem?"_

Sanae picked hers up and replied, _"The Hammer and Sickle in front of a Red Star is the emblem of the Soviet Red Army. I've learned about it in school before moving to Gensokyo."_

_"I did not expect the Soviet Red Army to keep their existence a truth. Not with the death of Josef Stalin..."_ Sakuya suddenly joined in and added her own comment.

_"Wait, that must mean there are more soldiers around."_ Sanae realized something. She then turns toward where the tank was, and saw several Malkrantian soldiers moving in from behind the skyscrapers.

"Damn. These guys are quick to act, ze..." Marisa cursed and aimed the mini-hakkero at the crowd of Soviet Conscripts. So did the other girls with their weapons.

The Conscripts also aimed their machine guns. It was a stand-off between five girls and an entire legion of soldiers.

Several more tanks drove in from the adjacent streets and aimed their guns at Reimu and co.

"Now what do we do?" Youmu asked.

Everyone heard their Magic Codec rang, and they all stealthily answered the call.

_"Don't try to take on those Tengukiu Tanks with ordinary danmaku. Their heavy armor, made of an alloy known as Trinium, can resist direct hits from heavy bombs and anti-tank rounds. Not to mention that they are specifically build to fight fast-flyers, they are also armed with anti-tank weapons."_ Yukari messaged to them. _"__Armor was never a factor in danmaku, after all."_

"They sure came prepared..." Reimu became suspicious. "They all acted like they were expecting us five, and I mean the five of us specifically, to appear and storm through the Outside World..."

"It's like this Jack Summers was expecting the five of us to come get the book back..." Sakuya was having the same suspicion.

_"I know I don't have the rights to say this since I started everything..."_ Yukari messaged once more with the Magic Codec. _"But, be careful, Daughters of Liberty. Gensokyo is counting on you. We don't want to have the Land Of Fantasy fighting the Outside World with the equivalent of 61 pairs of scissors."_

* * *

**Afterwords**

Yep, it's the original Dirty Communists, except they aren't Communist anymore.

You might be saying the following: "The Soviet Red Army?! What's next? The Fifth Reich of the Nazi Party?"

No, it isn't going to be the Fifth Reich, nor will it be a Party.

Necopolis represents Europe, and it's leader is called Dictator Adolf Von Duer. Guess which nation does Necopolis represents?

The Tengukiu Tanks being able to take on fast-flyer may be a pun on their name, which sounds like "Tengu kill".

Shout-out index:

"Magic is not friendship, and it does not bring harmony." - More like a Take That. I'm one of those people who gets frustrated whenever MLP Fans tries to hijack forum posts or spam them with Pony fan-arts.

_"...61 pairs of scissors."_ - Seriously? Another "I need Scissors! 61!" reference? Is this going to become some kind of Arc Words?

That is all._ "Do tekh por..."_


	24. Chapter 23: Outsmart A Bullet

**Forewords**

Still having the poop flood, and still getting worse.

The girls have faced the Imperial Asahian Military Force, the People's Liberation Army Of Chugoku, and are now facing off against the Soviet Red Army.

What's next? You'll have to guess for yourselves.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Outsmart A Bullet**

Time: 0900 Hour; 11th of August, 2125.

Location: CEO's Office, STI HQ/ Summers Estate.

"As expected, she is still waiting for Episode 3 from the fat-man..."

LT said as he watched from the perspective of a police CCTV the Soviet Red Army confronting Reimu and co.

"Youkai Dictator again? She hasn't given up yet..." Harrison, who was standing next to his boss, watched the live footage. "And looks like they got something new..." The right hand man leaned closer to the screen and saw the new radios carried by the girls.

"Codecs..." LT commented. "I have been trying to hijack their conversation but with no success. Only those are immune to hijacks."

Harrison leaned back and removed his shades. "Reverse engineering. And half-magic to boot..."

"Half-magic, half-technology devices does indeed exist, they're called Magitek." LT responded. "Remember the tanks and helicopters we fought last month at Communist Gensokyo?"

Harrison recalled the time when he and his boss together demolished the Gensokyian Scarlet Wing Tanks and Scarlet Fang Helicopters. "True, their technological weapons also defied physics..."

"Tanks that fired star-shaped energy projectiles that explodes in a yellow cloud of smoke? Helicopters with machine guns that fires velocity, as in the term, as projectiles that can really blow people across the room? Muskets that fired curving lasers? Pocket watch that can stop time? Not possible with science, ever!"

"Yeah, she really is just waiting pointlessly. 100 years already and that guy who has transferred his consciousness into a cloned body multiple times is still working on it, thus the metaphor we all use..." Harrison lampshaded.

...

Location: Toshov, Malkrantia.

"Any ideas?"

Reimu whispered to the others, trying not to provoke the Soviet Red Army with anything.

"Sakuya can stop time, right?" Youmu whispered back.

With that, everyone glanced at the silver-haired maid in question.

"I still need a few seconds to reach for the Lunar Dial!" Sakuya contradicted with a whisper.

It was pretty obvious to the Soviet commander that the girls are not afraid of multiple guns pointed at them, so he raised a hand, and the Conscripts all prepared to pull the trigger, tanks prepared to fire.

"Oh boy..." Sanae noticed the Soviets getting impatient, and became worried of what was going to happen next.

The Soviet commander dropped his raised hand, "Strelyat'!" [Fire!], and the soldiers began firing their machine guns.

Sakuya quickly pulled out the Lunar Dial, and activated it at the last second.

Everything froze in place, even the projectiles and muzzle flashes from the guns as time stood still. Aside from Sakuya, only the other girls are still moving. They all closed their eyes when they heard the gunshots, and saw everything frozen in place when they opened their eyes.

"You've stopped time for all of us, ze!" Marisa exclaimed. "How'd you do that?"

Sakuya calmly put the pocket watch away and said, "I can choose what not to freeze in time."

Sanae looked at the immobile Conscripts and Tengukiu Tanks as well as their projectiles and muzzle flashes. She poked a frozen-in-place bullet that was just inches from her face, and it reacted with a slight rotation.

"The time freeze only last 30 seconds, so quickly, before they start moving again." Sakuya told everyone and flew off toward the west. The other girls followed.

Marisa turned back before getting far away, and pulled out a smoke bomb from under her hat. "Good thing all my hats connects to the same Hammer-space inventory, ze...". The black-white witch threw the smoke bomb at the direction of the Soviet squad, and it travelled just a meter before stopping in midair due to the time freeze. "Enjoy the surprise!"

Marisa turned back to the others and followed them. By that time, the time freeze has 10 seconds left before wearing off.

By the time the time freeze has timed out, Reimu and co were already far down the deserted street. The time freeze wearing off has allowed the bullets and HEAT rounds to start moving again, and the squad units starts firing again. They were all firing at where they last saw the girls, and it was that time when a bullet struck Marisa's smoke bomb and detonated it, releasing smoke everywhere.

The Conscripts coughed and gagged in the sudden smokescreen as they tried not to breathe in the fumes.

"Te kommunisticheskiye suki..." [Those Communist bitches...] The Soviet commander cursed while covering his mouth with his hand.

...

"Ha, take that, Communist bastards!" Sanae taunted the smoke-enveloped Soviet squad while flying away from their direction.

"You do know that because of what Yukari did last month, this Jack Summers is considering Gensokyo to be Communist?" Reimu reminded the green-haired shrine maiden.

"Besides, the Soviet Union aren't Communist anymore..." Sakuya added in.

That aside, Sanae had noticed the lack of pedestrians and civilians in the streets. "Where's everyone, anyway?"

"They caught on quick with what happened in Asahi and Chugoku, so they wised up and decided to seek shelter in safe places. That's the only explanation." Youmu said. Her ghost-half is managing to follow her.

"Hang on a minute..." Sanae suddenly realized something. "If the Soviets have access to advanced weaponry and super-alloys, then that means they must have a Gunship too..."

Hearing the second-to-last word, everyone gave her the furious look...

"Shut-up, you Haiskoogurl!" Reimu chided furiously.

"Yeah! Try not to temp fate, okay, ze?" Marisa also chided.

Fate has already been tempted, as the girls heard the noise of jet engines getting closer to them.

"Dammit! They do!" Sanae cursed when she saw the colossal mass of Malkrantian weaponry.

The Gunship before them has rocket thrusters on each of it's four corners. On the top side are four double-barreled machine guns and two cannons belt-fed by HEAT shells. The under side has four rectangular missile deploying compartments that are closed at the moment. To the left and right of the cockpit are small turrets each with a single barrel too narrow for even the smallest bullet caliber.

And adorned above the cockpit itself is the yellow Hammer And Sickle with a red star background.

"Those are some big honkin' guns!" Marisa exclaimed.

The pilot of the Gunship simply pulled an on-board microphone closer to his mouth and said, "Only for the Romanov, you Communist Pig-Dogs!"

Sakuya backed off slightly and displayed frustration on her face.

"Is this the epitome of Soviet Union technology?! Even the Third Reich couldn't compare with them in World War 2!"

* * *

**Afterwords**

Things just keeps getting worse, eh? Now the Daughters Of Liberty are coming against the Romanov Gunship, the epitome of Soviet Malkrantia's technology.

Let me give you a hint here. The name "Tasnil" is in fact an anagram. Try scrambling the letters and see what you find.

That's some Soviet Super-Science that Josef Stalin got there. Well, he didn't live long enough to see 22nd century Rus... err, Malkrantia...

Shout-out index:

Outsmart A Bullet - "Some people think they can outsmart me. Maybe, maybe. I have yet to meet one that can outsmart boolit." ~Heavy Weapons Guy.

"Waiting for Episode 3 from the fat-man." - A call back to the Asahi Scenario where LT thinks that Yukari's plans to get the Gensokyo Shu back is pointless. That aside, we all know which Episode 3 and which fat-man...

"...Haiskoogurl" - Used by Marisa to chide Sanae in the Youtube animation "Touhou: Red Alert!". Though it may have just been "High School Girl" said with a funky Japanese accent...

"...Big honkin' gun!" - Who else would say that? Jack O'Neil said it once in an episode of Stargate SG-1 to refer to the WMD of the week, and another episode as "Big honkin' space gun" to yet another WMD of the week.

That is all. _"Do tekh por..."_


	25. Chapter 24: Aerial Arsenal

**Forewords**

Nothing to say in this chapter, other than...

*climbs higher*

...POOP FLOOD!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Aerial Arsenal**

Time: 0915 Hour; 11th of August, 2125.

Location: Toshov, Malkrantia.

"Ve vill not allow Mother Malkrantia to be shamed by five young girls!"

As the main pilot finishes, four missiles are deployed from the missile deploying compartments of the Romanov Gunship. The missiles propelled themselves forward and then went straight up into the sky. The Gunship then turns its machine guns and semi-auto Cannons at the girls...

...And fires.

Reimu and co got out of the way, the shots continued their trajectory before exploding against nearby skyscrapers.

The girls returned fire at the Romanov with large amounts of danmaku. The Gunship appears to be shrugging off every shot.

"Nazovem v Voshtova vertolety, chtoby dat' nam ruku." [Let's call in the Voshtov Helicopters to give us a hand.] The copilot said to the pilot, while keeping the guns trained and firing at the girls.

"Soglasen." [Agreed.] The pilot responded and flipped a small switch on the control conduit.

A single red flare was released from the Romanov and kept flying up into the sky until it detonated in the clouds.

"They must be calling reinforcements. We better be careful." Sanae told everyone while avoiding one of the missiles that suddenly came back down from the sky. "Are these Cruise Missiles?!"

Sanae was right with the first sentence, for around three helicopters, each bearing the Soviet emblem, appeared from westwards. Each of the helicopters are armed with just two missile pods, but the missile pods appears to be carrying an uncountable amount of missiles.

Joining up with the Romanov Gunship, the Voshtov Helicopters fired a barrage of missiles, homing missiles, in large numbers at Reimu and co.

The girls have to divert their attentions to the homing missiles and shoot them out while avoiding many more shots at the same time.

The Gunship and helicopters continued firing at the girls, and they continued to evade shots and return fire.

Sakuya threw a pair of razor cards which arched around a Voshtov and tore it's rear propeller off, causing the helicopter to auto-rotate and crash into a skyscraper.

Marisa fired danmaku at another Voshtov until it's windshield shatters, allowing more danmaku to hit the chopper pilot in the face, knocking him out cold. This caused the helicopter to move away uncontrollably.

Reimu threw several paper charms at the third Voshtov. Some of them hit the missiles fired by it, others hit one if it's missile pods and created a large explosion that catapulted the undamaged portion into the street below.

The Romanov launched another flare, and two more Voshtov Helicopters arrived from the west.

"Dammit! Stop coming already!" Marisa shouted and fired danmaku at one of the new Voshtov Helicopters, which evaded her shots and launched several homing missiles in rapid succession at her. Seeing the retaliation, the black-white witch frantically deployed a bomb that creates a small area of shockwaves which detonated the missiles mid-flight, before any of them gets close enough to fry her with their explosion.

Youmu snatched a HEAT shell that was fired from a semi-auto cannon of the Romanov and threw it at a Voshtov. The pilot of that helicopter was spooked by the cannon shell thrown toward him, and ejected just as the projectile was about to hit.

The other Voshtov hesitated to fire another missile, seeing his comrade being forced to eject. That moment of hesitation was just enough time for Youmu to come up close and slice the main propeller off, forcing this pilot to eject as well.

As the pilot descended with his parachute deployed, he slowly finds himself being hung on a horizontal flagpole next to his comrade. He made a silent lampshade at this coincidence.

The pilot of the Romanov was going to deploy another flare, but he got no response when he flipped the third flare switch.

"Nyet!" [No!] the pilot cursed when he realized that the flares has been disabled. Specifically, by Sakuya's knives.

"Fine, you've shamed us, little girls. But ve will be back!" the copilot said disappointingly. He then looks at the pilot, and gestured him to allow a retreat, which he responds with a nod.

With that, the Romanov turned down it's weapons and retreated westwards.

The girls waited until the Gunship has gotten far away enough, before they sighed in relief.

"Whew, that was a tough one..." They all said at the same time.

...

Location: Oval Office, White House; Capitopolis, Registan.

"As you can see, Capitalist Registan, the girls have managed to survive one round against the Romanov, the epitome of Mother Malkrantia's technology." The projection of Tasnil Dimitri said to President Snow Valleys.

"There is still no need for heavy weapons. They're just kids, after all..." Snow reassured.

"They're kids, alright. Kids, with magical firepower that can defeat the military forces of Asahi and Chugoku!" The dictator furiously reminded. "Your nation has the law of not shooting children under any circumstances, correct?"

"Yes, what about it?" The president look confused by the question.

"Let's see you stupid capitalists sit by and refusing to lay a hand on them while they demolish your country bit by bit. Just like the time when you're threatened by a 15 year old that has nuclear launch codes..." Tasnil insulted the president.

"I... have no words on that incident..." Snow stammered at the sentence.

"Thus the 'most technologically advanced idiots': refusal to hit a child even when threatened with destruction of the country; insisting that Alpha Bravo Operations can work against enemy ninjas; doesn't know something's immune to bullets when they obviously are; and recently, not believing in magic even with it happening in front of your eyes." Tasnil added more fuel to the insult.

The insult has made Snow's face swell up with anger. "Damn you!" He said while flipping the middle finger at the projection of the Dictator of Malkrantia. "lupDujHomwIj luteb gharghmey." [My hovercraft is full of eels.]

"Comrade Snow Valleys..." Tasnil chided. "Not only did you use the wrong language, you also said the wrong thing."

The President of Registan realized his mistake, and calmed down with embarrassment written over his face. "You got me there. That's Gratuitous Klingon, and I'm very rusty with it... Roughly translates as 'There's eels on my hovercraft', judging with all the words I actually know..."

"Everybody makes mistakes. So do the Soviet Union..." Tasnil reassured. "Don't let your past mistakes haunt you, and you vill eventually achieve success." He added before his projection disappeared from the Oval Office.

* * *

**Afterwords**

Yep, this is what you'll expect from Soviet Super-Science. Probably more advance than they do in Command And Conquer...

Aside from that, WATCH OUT FOR THE POOP FLOOD!

Shout-out index:

[My hovercraft is full of eels] - I've just heard of the Trope Namer on TVTropes. Don't know which episode of Monty Python...

"...Gratuitous Klingon..." - First usage of the Klingon language in a fiction other than Star Trek, huh? Interesting enough, Bing Translator DOES have Klingon as one of the language options...

That is all. _"Do tekh por..."_


	26. Chapter 25: Dogfight

**Forewords**

Time to up the challenge a bit for Reimu and co. Having just soldiers, tanks, helicopters and Gunships are just not enough for any sort of challenge.

So let me introduce to you...

...the Fighter Planes!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Dogfight**

Time: 1000 Hour; 11th of August, 2125.

Location: The _Vladimir Lenin_, Artic Ocean. Approximately 4 KM off the coast of northern Malkrantia.

"Romanov vertoleta tol'ko chto prislal nam peredachi..." [The Romanov Gunship has just sent us a transmission.]

"Chto oni govoryat?" [What are they saying?]

"Oni vse s pros'boy podderzhki s vozdukha ot istrebiteley." [They are requesting air support from the fighter planes.]

"Pokhozhe, prishlo vremya... Ochen' khorosho otprav'te v vozdukhe podderzhivayet." [Looks like the time has come... Very well, send in air supports.]

"Da, ser!" [Yes, sir!]

"Pust' eto budet pervaya voyna mezhdu moshchnoy magiyey i peredovykh tekhnologiy..." [Let this be the first war between powerful magic and advanced technologies...]

...

Location: Skylines of Tassoburg, Malkrantia.

_"Malkrantia was the largest country in the world. Surprising that you girls got from the eastern half to the western half of the country so quick..."_ Yukari expressed surprise through Magic Codec.

_"Yeah. It looked like this Malkrantia is prone to sending in ambushes. That's why we could travel very far before they come back to fight us."_ replied Reimu.

_"And we get caught in their ambushes all the time because ambushing was never part of danmaku warfare, ze..."_ Marisa added in.

_"Like that Gunship just now. They were willing to use anti-tank weapons against us, five girls."_ Sakuya said.

Youmu was going to sit out of the Codec conversation, but something made her join in to warn everybody else. _"I heard something off the distance. Did you?"_

Everyone went silent and listened to their surroundings. True enough, there seems to be noises of something approaching them.

"There!" Sanae shouted and pointed at one direction. "Those are..."

What she's pointing at appears to be planes with horizontally-placed turbines attached to the tip of their wings, with the tailblade sandwiched between another two turbine. Attached under both of their wings are what looked like Gatling Guns which have another ring of gun-barrels inside the normal ones.

"...Fighter Planes?!" The green-haired shrine maiden exclaimed. "That's overkill for just the five of us!"

_"In the Outside World, there's no such thing as overkill."_ Yukari reminded from the Magic Codec. _"Especially when their weapons are made to kill and destroy their targets. Just make a run for it, these V-01 Zapper fighter planes can only be outflew by Aya and Hatate."_

By that time, the Malkrantian fighter planes got close enough to fire their weapons, which turns out to be Miniguns and laser guns used together, with both kinetic and energy projectiles whizzing past the girls. They were indeed fast enough to outfly the girls, and flew past them from above. The V-01 Zappers attempted to turn around to fire another volley.

"They sure are fast!" Marisa exclaimed.

Reimu and co drew their weapons and fired danmaku at the fighter planes. The latters' high speed makes it difficult to land a hit on them, especially when they're turning.

The V-01 Zappers turned around and fired another volley when they got close enough. This left them vulnerable to the girls' attacks, which befalls one of the planes by having one of Sakuya's knives jammed into a wing turbine, which burst into flames and caused the plane to lose altitude, crashing into the roof of a skyscraper.

The girls continued firing at the fighter planes that had just passed by them. One of the planes gets hit on it's tailblade, which got torn off by the shots and caused it to go out of control.

The remaining three planes made another turn and prepared for another volley.

"Leave this one to me..." Youmu said and drew out the Roukanken.

When the V-01 Zappers got close enough for another volley of shots, the half-ghost charged at them with her sword raised.

With a single slash, Youmu sliced the wings off all three fighter planes. The wingless aircrafts are now losing altitude at a rapid rate, then crashes into the street below, where they slid for a few meters before stopping.

"Swordsmanship prevails..." Youmu gave a toneless boast while sheathing the Roukanken.

Her ghost-half suddenly became active and smashed through one last V-01 Zapper that appeared out of nowhere. This attack tore one of it's wings off, and the kinetic energy from the ghost-half's attack was enough to send the fighter plane spinning horizontally as it loses altitude fast.

The girls took another look at the downed aircrafts, and finds that the seat has disappeared from each of the cockpits. "They must've ejected and escaped when we weren't looking." Sanae noted.

"They've sent in planes to take down the five of us, ze." Marisa sulked. "What's next? Those explosive missile-thingy like the ones Nitori has?"

_"Even I have to call out: Damn you, Marisa!"_ Yukari suddenly called through the Magic Codec._ "Look eastwards!"_

The girls turned toward that direction, and saw the Soviet Squadron from earlier coming toward them.

"It's just those stupid soldiers. One Spell Card should be enough to take them out." Reimu said as she readies a few paper charms.

_"Look higher..."_ Yukari added with a tone of worriedness.

Reimu and co looked higher above the approaching squadron.

"Sakuya, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sanae glanced at the silver-haired maid with worry written on her face.

"Yes..." Sakuya replied. "They have just launched Cruise Missiles at us. The kind of weapon normally used only against fast-moving aircrafts and heavily armored ground vehicles..."

_"Get hit by those Cruise Missiles, or even grazing them, and you're toast! You should definitely make a run for it, these are Tachkrovak Cruise Missiles, they're very fast, and chase you down too."_

"Let's scram like Yukarin said!" Marisa quickly turned westwards and flew off at top speed.

"Hey, wait up!" Sanae yelled at the black-white, as she and the others followed her, with the Tachkrovak Cruise Missiles chasing them, and the Conscripts and Tengukiu Tanks firing at them.

* * *

**Afterwords**

Yes, Cruise Missiles, normally anti-tank weapons, are used against personnel in this story. I remember a game where the enemies are willing to use Ballistic Missiles against one lone soldier.

That's a bit overkill even for anime standards, right?

Yes, the _Vladimir Lenin_ is Soviet Malkrantia's answer to the RSS _Pacific Rim_ and the ADS _Yamato 5_, they're all futuristic battleship-carrier mixtures, known as Battlecarriers.

I'll leave the explanations for later chapters, or perhaps Mission 3, 4 and 5.

No shout-outs in this chapter.

That is all. _"Do tekh por..."_


	27. Chapter 26: Slugging Out

**Forewords**

We still have a long way to go with the Malkrantia Scenario, so please wait longer for the Necopolis Scenario.

Necopolis is to the west of Malkrantia, and Malkrantia represents Russia. Soviet Super-Science right now, so next is Stupid Jetpack Hitler?

First Dirty Commies, now Those Wacky Nazis?

* * *

**Chapter 26: Slugging Out**

Time: 1010 Hour; 11th of August, 2125.

Location: Tassoburg, Malkrantia.

"Look out!"

The girls fired a large volley of danmaku at the incoming Tachkrovak Cruise Missiles, exploding most of them.

Youmu sent a sword beam at the last Cruise Missile, which cuts it in half. Each half of the missile falls down with ignited rocket fuel spilling out of the cut.

Five more Tachkrovak Cruise Missiles appeared from westwards. The girls barely evaded at the last second as the missiles detonated at close proximity with them.

"Whoa, looks like those missiles detonates on target proximity instead of impact!" Sanae exclaimed.

Reimu and co are relatively unscathed by the fireballs from the exploding Cruise Missiles. They then turns around to fire at the Soviet Squadron that has begun firing on them.

Conscripts went down and Tengukiu Tanks harmlessly exploded as they are pelted with hundreds of danmaku. Despite the casualties, they did not stop firing at the girls who are escaping westwards.

"Let's get the heck outta here, ze!" Marisa told everyone and went off at top speed. Everyone followed the black-white just as three Voshtov Helicopters joined the squadron and fired homing missiles at the girls.

...

"Whew, finally ditched them..." Reimu said while looking back where everyone came from. There were no enemies following them.

"Isn't it a bit too silent right now for such a Myon place?" Youmu noted as she unsheathes the Roukanken and held it in a defensive stance.

The half-ghost was right, it was too silent for such a big city. Even the Soviet Red Army doesn't seem to be readying an ambush...

"We should be careful, watch out for anything..." Sakuya acknowledged the suspicion, and readied some knives.

Both the streets and skylights remained silent for the moment, with the occasional Autumn wind blowing. There still aren't any Soviet vehicles coming after them.

But then...

_"Up above!"_ Yukari warned the girls through the Magic Codec, frantically.

Reimu and co looked up, and saw a small missile approaching them. They all dodged at the last second to let it whizz past their position and impact a statue which base is inscribed with "Joseph Stalin" in English. The missile was only as small as a human head, but it packed enough explosives to completely shatter the marble statue.

Dodging the missile at the last second has caused the girls to stumble onto the concrete pavement below, and gets grounded. Luckily none were injured.

"Who goes there?!" Sakuya stood up and shouted. "That is no normal Outside World weapon! Show yourself!"

Unlike previous encounters with strong enemy personnel, however, this encounter counted _two_ enemies at the same time...

...Which is proven by two separate voices.

"That's another monument you've destroyed!" one of the voices chided.

"War is heck. Besides, preserving statues are never primary in offensive missions..." responded another voice to the first.

"Still, that's the fifth Joseph Stalin statue you've destroyed this year." The first voice reminded the second.

"We'll settle that later. For now, let's deal with these five magical girls." The second voice said.

Finishing their conversation, the source of the voices landed on the concrete pavement, tiny craters appearing where they landed.

It was two men. One has orange hair, with several short strands hanging over his forehead and longer few over is eyes; the other has straight bang short blond hair. It should be noted that the two men has the same face, likely twins.

Their equipment: orange hair with a Minigun that's held like a rocket launcher, blond hair with an actual missile launcher that has a single camera-tipped missile loaded, and both have the same jetpacks and headset, makes it rather obvious that they are Raiders.

"Cloud..." The orange-haired announced.

"...And Flash..." The blond-haired continued.

"...At your service!" They both said at the same time.

The girls have already readied themselves for combat. Although with two Raiders instead of one being fought, they may actually be worried of their demise.

"Looks like we got twins with artillery here..." Sanae said.

"And looks like we got teenage magical girls in frilly dresses here..." Cloud and Flash said at the same time.

"Are those even their real name, ze?" Marisa lampshaded.

_"Cloud and Flash, real name unknown. They're better known as the Artillery Twins."_ Yukari relayed information through the Magic Codec. _"Cloud, the orange-haired, uses a launcher-shaped Minigun that fires armor-piercing bullets propelled by compressed air jet at 1000 rounds per minute, while Flash, the blond-haired, uses an actual missile launcher that recognizes it's targets' appearance and thus can't be fooled by flares and decoys."_

"The Outsiders are more advanced than I thought..." Sanae hung a lamp.

_"And for some unexplained reason, neither of them ever runs out of ammo, so the fight with them can go on forever if you can avoid being hit at all."_ Yukari continued.

A third voice interrupted before anyone could respond to the Codec call.

"Tell the Youkai Dictator that she sucks!"

The voice was that of a high-pitched little girl, and it came from behind Cloud and Flash. It belonged to a rather familiar figure to Reimu and co, as it was one of the persons to be involved in the beginning of the Fantasy Blitzkrieg Incident last month.

"That aura... It can only be magic..." Youmu said. "And only one Outsider from last month has such aura, and she is..."

The doll in question flew up close to the half-ghost's face and said, "The name's Shanghai L! Don't forget it!"

After shouting at Youmu's face, the doll backed away a few feet while hovering in midair on her own.

"Looking up close, she really does look identical to the Shanghai we know from Alice, ze..." Marisa said.

"What's funny is that, according to Yukari, this doll's owner is also called Alice. What a contrived coincidence..." Reimu added.

The girls gave each other a look, nodded in ascent, and then fired danmaku at the Artillery Twins and Shanghai L.

The danmaku simply deflected off a barrier that has suddenly appeared around all three of them. While the Twins' are of advanced technology, the doll's is of actual magic.

"What?!" Reimu exclaimed.

Shanghai L turned toward the red-white shrine maiden. "Your name's Hakurei, right? Well, Miss Hakurei, I hope you and your friends enjoy your time with Misters Cloud and Flash here..." The doll said before flying off the distance.

The Artillery Twins looked at Reimu and co, both with a rather... non-evil sadistic expression drawn on their face.

"Well, well. What do you call your group, anyway?" Cloud asked sadistically.

It was Marisa who stepped up and pointed a thumb at her face, boasting "You're talking to the Daughters Of Liberty!"

The Twins stepped forward upon hearing that. "Daughters Of Liberty, eh?" Cloud said. "This will be interesting, for Jack Summers, anyway..." Flash continued...

* * *

**Afterwords**

Introducing two new Raiders: The Artillery Twins, Cloud and Flash. Yes, they are indeed twins. Different hair, different voice, different personality, same face.

Note that they're not from Malkrantia. Notice the lack of Russian accent in their speech, which makes them more like Yanks.

Shanghai L has been bringing in the Raiders the Daughters Of Liberty has encountered so far, so perhaps she may become a boss later in the story?

Shout-out index:

"Cloud..." - Completely different from that emo, big-ass-sword-wielding Final Fantasy 7 character, but still counts as a reference.

That is all. _"Do tekh por..."_


	28. Chapter 27: The Artillery Twins

**Forewords**

We're in Tassoburg, Malkrantia (representing St Petersburg, Russia) and watching the fight between Reimu and co and the Artillery Twins.

The fight Versus Artillery Twins may result in massive destruction.

...

Yeah, I suck at this Foreword...

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Artillery Twins**

Time: 1030 Hour; 11th of August, 2125.

Location: CEO's Office, STI HQ/ Summers Estate.

LT was observing the progress of Reimu and co through a Surveillance Camera near their location. The screen displayed the scene from the POV of that camera.

Harrison was once again absent. Not surprising for anyone in the Estate anymore, as his boss has been sending him on errands lately.

"So now it's the Artillery Twins' turn to fight those girls..." LT commented. "There's no such thing as overkill, anyway. Even if the enemy is just a kid..."

LT inputted a line of code on the computer, and recorded sounds of the scene at Malkrantia is played through the speakers clearly.

_"You're talking to the Daughters Of Liberty!"_

So said the black-white witch, Marisa Kirisame, to the Artillery Twins, Cloud and Flash.

"Daughters Of Liberty. Pretty good group name." LT commented again. "You're still waiting, Youkai Dictator..."

LT shut off the holograph computer and pushed a button on his earpiece.

_"This is Lt Colonel Jack Summers speaking to the Tech Department via Codec. Notify the leaders of the following nations and tell them that I will be holding a meeting with them. The nations to be called are: Asahi, Chugoku, Malkrantia, Necopolis, Bevelle and Registan."_

...

Location: Tassoburg, Malkrantia.

BOOM!

The sound of one of Flash's Shape-seeking Missiles exploding an abandoned car echoed around the evacuated street.

"Take this!" Cloud aimed his launcher-shaped Minigun at the girls, and fired a volley of gas-propelled armor-piercing bullets. None of the bullets had hit the girls.

"Missed!" Sakuya shouted at Cloud.

"I missed on purpose. That's just a taste of my weapon." The orange-haired Raider responded with a slasher-smile.

_"You've just got lucky that he decided to demonstrate his weapon first."_ Yukari told the girls via Magic Codec. _"The Twins' special ability lets them predict the trajectory of each and every shot fired from their weapons. This means that Cloud can aim his Minigun accordingly to make sure each and every bullet hits his target, leaving not a single round whizzing past them."_

Flash joined his brother and stood next to him, also aiming his missile launcher at Reimu and co.

"Time to die, bitch!" The Twins shouted and fired their weapons.

Sakuya and Youmu stood up front to deflect Cloud's bullets with their weapons (Sakuya may be stopping time and swatting away the shots), while the rest of the Daughters Of Liberty fired danmaku at Flash's Shape-seeking Missiles and exploded them.

The explosion tossed out dust all over the street, and the girls finds themselves looking into it for their assailant. "Damn..." Reimu cursed when she noticed that she can't see the others in the dust cloud.

The red-white Shrine Maiden is all alone...

Reimu carefully observed her surroundings for an ambush and any signs of the other members of the Daughters Of Liberty. "Marisa? Sanae? Anyone?"

She became alerted suddenly, and sidestepped away just as Cloud slammed the business end of his launcher-shaped Minigun down hard enough to pierce a reinforced manhole.

The orange-haired Raider stood up and aimed his weapon at the red-white, "Take this. BULLET WIND!" and fires.

Reimu quickly deployed a bomb, which is a red ball of light gathering over her raised left hand that then burst into a sphere of shockwaves, to wipe thehigh-speed armor-piercing bullets out of the air. The shockwave from the bomb also knocked Cloud over his feet.

Cloud simply picked himself up, wiping dust off his face with his free hand. "That was a nice trick..."

He was then joined by Flash as the dust cloud begins to dissipate. So did Reimu with the rest of the Daughters Of Liberty, who appears to be chasing after the blond-haired Raider.

"Sorry, Reimu. We were separated from you in the dust cloud, ze." Marisa apologized.

"Never mind that. Let's get back to kicking their butt!" Reimu responded.

Turning toward the Artillery Twins, the Daughters Of Liberty drew out their weapons and aimed.

"Get a load of this!" Flash shouted as he fires a missile with a transparent warhead.

The missile released a blinding light and screeching noise as it detonates.

"What?! No fair, ze!" Marisa yelled while closing her eyes and covering her ears.

So did Sakuya. "Large-scale stun missiles! I remember the Nazis researching these before I've met Milady!"

As did Youmu. "Myon!"

One could still hear the sound of Cloud's Minigun revving up.

"Damn!" Sanae cursed.

Still blanketed by blinding light and screeching noise, the girls could still hear the Raiders firing their weapons at them...

...

The shots did not hit anyone...

By the time the Twins realized something's wrong, the blinding light and screeching noise (which weren't affecting them at all) has worn off, giving them a glimpse of the Daughters Of Liberty.

Right in front of Reimu is a wall of magic barrier that spans the width of the entire street. The red-white appears to be breathing heavily.

"Now's the chance!" Reimu shouted at the other girls, and they all started firing danmaku at the Artillery Twins.

The Twins immediately raised their force fields to protect themselves from the shots, but enough shots impacted the force fields to eventually break them. The volley of danmaku continuously hitting the brothers with each shot causing them to flinch, and eventually tumble backwards.

"Did we get them, ze?" Marisa asked.

The Twins remained stationary on the ground.

"I think so..." it was Sakuya who responded.

The blond-haired brother suddenly stood up, with anger written on his face, "That's it! MISSILE MASSACRE!"...

...And fired a volley of missiles at the girls.

Reimu kept the barrier raised, but the amount of missiles impacting it was enough to cause it to shatter, which knocked her off her feet and out cold.

More missiles approaches as Flash kept firing more and more of them. The girls all fired their weapons at the incoming projectiles, but more kept coming faster than they can shoot out.

"That's it!" Marisa went frustrated and aimed her mini-hakkero straight at Flash. "Master Spark!"

A stray debris impaled itself into the core of the hakkero, causing it to short out. "Crap!"

Youmu quickly picked out one of her own Spell Cards and unleashed it. "Hell Realm Sword: 200 Yojana In A Flash!"

With a single bound, the half-ghost travelled from one end of the street to the other, which caused the missiles to explode midair, and Flash's launcher to spark and short out. Youmu came back with the same speed, waltzing past Flash, before stopping at where she first started, and sheathed the Roukanken.

"I don't need to say this..." Youmu said, just before the blond-haired Raider collapsed on his knees.

"Just go down already!" Sanae said while having her gohei aimed at Flash. A single concentrated blast of danmaku was fired, and hit him in the head, knocking him back. "Expeliarmus!

Flash can be heard muttering "That's a bland Harry Potter reference..." before he completely falls on his back against the concrete ground highway.

"Good old J.K." Sanae said, blowing the business end of her gohei. She noticed the others looking at her. "What? It's from a western novel I've read before I moved to Gensokyo."

"Never mind that..." Sakuya responded. "Let's go help Reimu..."

That being said, Cloud suddenly appeared, putting himself between the girls and Reimu. "Go ahead and shoot or slice me!" He taunted before revving up the launcher-shaped Minigun.

Youmu rushed up and stabbed the stub of the Hakurouken into the Minigun. Small amounts of electricity sparked from the entry point, as Cloud pulled the trigger several times and getting no response from the weapon. Then the half-ghost kicked the orange-haired Raider, hard, in his crotch.

This unexpected attack has caused him to fall down with a pained grunt, and lies on the highway on his sides. "Fuck you...!" before falling unconscious.

The others watched with their jaws dropped.

"Ouch..." Marisa expressed. "Wonder if this is what Kourin feels at that time, ze..."

"Let's get Reimu and find a place to hide before the Soviet Red Army catches up..." Sakuya suggested. She and Youmu both helped the unconscious red-white Shrine Maiden up, and flew toward a small alley.

Marisa and Sanae followed them into the same alley, just as several Tengukiu Tanks and Voshtov Helicopters appeared from a junction back the direction they came from.

...

Soviet Conscripts checked each and every alley for signs of their target. Their search turned up nothing.

Tengukiu Tanks stayed on the street for a lookout, while the Voshtov Helicopters patrolled the skylines.

"Yasno!" [Clear!] A Conscript announced after checking one of the alleys. The same word came from the other Conscripts who were checking different alleys.

The Conscripts eventually gathered up after their fruitless search. "Nikakikh priznakov predmetov. Predpolozhitel'no soshlo..." [No signs of the subjects. Presumed to have gotten away...]

A single voice spoke through the radio. "Bud'te bditel'ny. Oni ne poluchili slishkom daleko!" [Stay alert. They cannot have got too far away!]

With the transmission terminated, the squadron went westwards in pursuit of their targets which they think has escaped towards.

As soon as the squadron left the scene, a single large box in one of the darker alleys, labeled "MGS2 Orange" is flipped over, revealing Reimu and co underneath. Reimu was just waking up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We have just managed to defeat those Twins while you were knocked out cold by one of their attacks." Youmu explained.

"And to make sure they can't come after us and are not found, we tied them up with lots of ropes, gagged them and locked them in a dumpster." Sakuya continued.

Reimu looked around the alley and toward the direction of the street. "What time is it now?"

"About..." Sakuya looked at the Lunar Dial. "...An hour since you got knocked out. It's now 11:30 AM"

"Where's Marisa, anyway?" Reimu noticed the absence of the black-white.

Marisa suddenly appeared at entrance of the alley, mechanical flying broom strapped to her back, and carrying two mid-sized loaves of bread on her hands. "Sorry, ze." The witch apologized. "Had to go find something to eat. You guys must be hungry, right?"

Everyone noticed that the loaves of bread appears to be fresh. "You snuck into a bakery through an adjacent alley, right?"

"You got me there, ze." Marisa responds, embarrassed. "Let's take some rest here. Eat something to keep the energy. We still have a long way to go..."

Sanae grabbed a small loaf, thought of something for awhile - "I sure hope Gensokyo doesn't end up like District 12 of that book..." - before taking a bite of the bread.

* * *

**Afterwords**

There, I made the Versus Artillery Twins fight as awesome as I possibly can. Satisfied now?

I noticed that in most Anime, villainous siblings are very often shown as being sadistic, so that where I got the idea of making the Twins a bit of a sadist, albeit a non-evil one since they're not actually villains. Reimu and co are the villains from the Outsiders' perspectives.

Shout-out index:

"Expeliarmus!" - Sanae said this, and Flash lampshaded this. You can see where this one came from.

*Youmu kicking Cloud in the crotch* - This is reminiscent of Youmu kicking Quartz Von Beezelbub's crotch in the Danbooru web-comic "Gensokyo Great Sports Day".

"MGS2 Orange" - Everyone knows that there's not a disguise more effective than a cardboard box, especially in Metal Gear. This is at the same time referring to the very first type of box used in the series (The Orange).

"...District 12 of that book..." - So aside from the Harry Potter series, Sanae has also read the Hunger Games trilogy?

That is all. _"Do tekh por..."_


	29. Chapter 28: Romanov Rematch

**Forewords**

We're done with the Artillery Twins, now it's time to bring back the Soviet Red Army, and the Romanov Gunship.

How will the Daughters Of Liberty escape from Malkrantia to Necopolis?

"Entire team is babies!"

* * *

**Chapter 28: Romanov Rematch**

Time: 1145 Hour; 11th of August, 2125.

Location: International Meeting Hall.

Another meeting between the nation leaders and LT was held at the almost perpetually empty International Meeting Hall.

"Zis is unacceptable!" Adolf Von Duer expressed his disappointment, and then smacked his desk (back at his office in Necopolis) three times, shouting "Fegelein, Fegelein, FEGELEIN!"

"It was true. For five young girls who managed to defeat Asahi and Chugoku, they have managed to get halfway across Mother Malkrantia, defeating any Soviet squadron as we say..." Tasnil Dimitri explained to the others.

"Really? A band of five teenage girls in frilly dresses blasting their way through the military forces of three different nations?!" President Snow Valleys expressed his disgust. "This is even more bizarre than what the Asahian comes up in their Anime!"

Prime Minister Takatsu Suzuki, who was also present, feels insulted by the Registanian president's rant. "Is that some kind of insult to my nation's industry?"

"CAN WE AT LEAST GET BACK TO TOPIC?!" Lt shouted, and all the nation leaders are immediately silenced.

LT looked at each of the nation leaders, before speaking again. "Back on topic. Now that you all have witnessed the capabilities of these magic-casting girls, you know what a dangerous foe they can be."

President Snow looked like he was going to say something, but he was instantly cut off by LT.

"Especially to you, Registan, who would never hit a child soldier under any circumstances, not even when threatened by said child with nukes. And also insisting that Clarke's Third Law is always right."

The president felt like he was hit in the gut by a sledgehammer, and decided to shut his mouth.

"Back on topic again..." LT resumed while adjusting his collar. "As you all saw on the news, two Gunships, specifically, the Kabutom and the Tiangong are crippled much more by these five girls than they both have by the STICK Army during Operation: Extinction."

The STI CEO looked at Prime Minister Takatsu Suzuki and Ambassador Goh Chungming, the latter whose hands are good as new despite the third degree burns from the day before. Both nation leaders understood what LT meant by that look.

"The Kabutom Gunship, designed to withstand metal-melting laser beams on every inch of it's structure, has lost all of it's weapons and both frontal engines." The Asahian Prime Minister said. "What's much more humiliating is that it's power weapon, the Sonic Cannon, is destroyed by a feudal-age katana."

"The Tiangong Gunship, reinforced with bulletproof hull, has also lost all of it's weapons and frontal engines." The Chugokuan Ambassador said. "Those girls exploited the weakness of the Gatling Shotgun: under the Tiangong itself, which no enemy had ever thought of using, and destroyed it with debris from the escorting helicopters."

The other nation leaders gasped after hearing what the two just said.

"And you all heard from the news how they both 'got their butts handed by five young girls'" LT added in, and they gasped once more.

"I know I shouldn't be speaking..." President Snow spoke. "But can't we at least reason with them?"

Everyone stared at the president upon hearing that.

"Every other nation except yours are now treating them as child mercenaries, and everyone knows mercenaries can't be reasoned with." Prime Minister Arthur Williams chided.

"Not only that..." LT added. "These girls, who calls themselves Daughters Of Liberty, are under orders from a woman, emphasize _woman_, who would start a genocide just for her own amusement."

Everybody was shocked by the last few words.

"Woman... Genocide... Amusement?!" Snow stammered with the words hanging from his mouth.

"Yes. They're Communist child mercenaries working for the lady dictator of a hidden rogue Communist country where magic can be seen every second." LT blasted in more information. "Still think they won't be much problems to take care of? These Daughters Of Liberty and their superior are obviously a threat to mankind!"

...

Location: Tassoburg, Malkrantia.

"The coast is clear."

Sanae signaled the others to indicate the absence of Soviet soldiers at the moment.

Everybody snuck out of the alley silently.

"Let's move on before they come back for a recheck." Reimu suggested. The red-white then looks eastward. "On second thought, let's hide for another minute."

The Daughters Of Liberty did, and went back into the shadows of the dark alley. Cue a squadron of three V-01 Zappers flying, one after another, dangerously close to the concrete road, the tip of their wings were almost scraping the skyscrapers.

"Are they doing their job of trying to catch us, or playing chicken?" Youmu hung a lamp on the phenomenon.

"The coast is now clear, again." Reimu took another peek and said. "Let's move on quickly."

...

A bit further down east, the Romanov Gunship are watching the Daughters Of Liberty making their getaway westwards.

"Vy slyshali, chto skazal diktator..." [You've heard what the Dictator said...] The pilot reminded the copilot.

"On poluchil "Ubit' Docheri Svobody". ["Kill the Daughters Of Liberty" Got it.] The copilot acknowledged.

...

"Dunno why, but I have a bad feeling about this, ze..." Marisa told everyone.

"She's got a point. This is too easy..." Sakuya noted. The lack of Soviet military hardwares nearby doesn't help with the situation. "It's like they have some tricks up their sleeves."

Sanae took this opportunity to look back the direction the girls came from, and what she saw made her went pale. "Guys, we've got a slight problem here..."

Everyone turned around to find a familiar colossal mass following them.

The Romanov Gunship.

"Daughters Of Liberty, Communist child mercenaries, your execution has been ordered on the spot by the Dictator of Mother Malkrantia." The pilot said. "Now, die."

The Romanov Gunship then deploys several missiles from it's missile compartments at the underside, which flew straight up as soon as they cleared the aircraft. The Gunship then turns it's machine guns and semi-auto cannons at the girls and started firing.

"Damn, we almost forgot about this thing!" Reimu expressed while evading a cannon shell. "And how did they know our group name?!"

"There's a good chance we're being spied upon by the nation leaders." Skauya explained while throwing knives at the descending missiles and exploding some of them. "That, or we're being watched by the Summers Technologies Industries themselves."

The Romanov continued firing it's small turrets and deploying missiles. "Child mercenaries like you never should have existed in the first place..." taunted the copilot.

Youmu drew the Roukanken and deflected every machine gun bullets fired at the girls. "Maybe most of us are Communist, but the five of us are not really children anymore. We're already at least 25 years old." The half-ghost said and sent a sword beam at the Gunship, destroying one of it's machine guns.

"It doesn't matter. Mercenaries must die. So do Communists." The copilot responded.

The Romanov started deploying missiles at very small intervals, and the girls now find themselves shooting the missiles that are descending toward them more than they are at the Gunship.

"You used to be Communists yourselves, so shut up!" Sakuya shouted at the pilots, throwing dozens of knives at the underside of the Gunship. This caused the coverings of the missile compartments to dislodge and spill every un-deployed missiles, which exploded as they hit the ground.

"Bad, bad, girls..." The pilots expressed as they flick another switch.

It became immediately apparent what the small tubes next to the cockpit are...

...Ray guns...

The Ray Guns both fired uninterrupted streams of laser beams down the street at the girls, going right through any suspended traffic posts or concrete bridges as though they weren't there. When the lasers stopped firing, the holes left on those structures were smoldering.

"Holy...!" Sanae exclaimed.

The Romanov turned and aimed the Ray Guns at the Daughters Of Liberty, firing another stream at them.

The girls evaded the deadly stream and returned fire at the Gunship. Some of the danmaku impacted the windshield but didn't do any damage, others hit a semi-auto cannon enough times to explode it, leaving a small burning stub of the weapon behind. The Ray Guns are too small to be targeted.

"That's it! Time for something different!" Marisa said as she threw a small lump of unidentified object at the cockpit of the Romanov, which attached onto it's tough windshield.

The pilots looked at the object, then to each other, and then laughed tauntingly. "Is that vhat you Communist pig-dogs called 'something different'? It will take a lot more than that to break this windshield, made of an alloy called Orichalch."

Marisa did not respond, as she pulled out the mini-hakkero and aimed at the object. Now the pilots realized what she planned.

"Magic Sign: Deep Ecological Bomb" The black-white fired a single shot at the object, which then begins to crack and glow. The object then exploded in a brilliant flash that blinded everyone for awhile.

When the flash dissipated, the Romanov was revealed to have lost another semi-auto cannon and 2 more machine guns to the explosion, as well as having a cracked windshield and one of the Ray Guns dislodged.

The pilots doesn't seem to be hurt, other than a small trail of blood flowing out from a corner of the main pilot's mouth. "Damn you!" He said angrily, before turning the Romanov around and leaving. The destroyed weapons are still burning, with the flames being fueled by the leftover gunpowder from the weapons themselves.

"I guess that settles it..." Reimu said in relief.

"Hey, Marisa..." Sanae turned toward the black-white. "Why didn't you use that Spell Card back in Asahi or Chugoku?"

Marisa turned toward the green-haired shrine maiden and said, "Well, Mima-sama told me to save non-danmaku Spell Cards for emergencies, as those are powerful if not stronger than the Master Spark. And boy, was she so correct about it."

Sakuya interrupted the conversation. "Perhaps you can thank that spirit after we finish our mission and get back to Gensokyo. But for now, we should get going..."

"She's right." Youmu added. "It looks like the enemies saw that beam being fired, and are coming back.

It was true. Up west, multiple Tengukiu Tanks and Voshtov Helicopters, with the same three V-01 Zapper Fighter Planes behind, are approaching the girls fast.

"Gosh darn it!" Reimu cursed as she prepared several paper charms to be thrown at the Soviet squadron.

Youmu jumped up front with the now-repaired Hakurouken drawn out. "I don't think so!" She then sends a sword beam at the lead V-01 Zapper, tearing off it's left wing. The damaged fighter plane began to lose altitude and eventually crashed into the street, knocking over Tengukiu Tanks as it slid on the highway with what momentum it has remaining.

The half-ghost sent another sword beam at the second V-01 Zapper, this one straight at the cockpit. The pilot of that plane ejected just as the projectile cuts the aircraft in half, and each half crashing into the skyscrapers on both sides of the street, raining glass shards and concrete debris down at the Conscripts who frantically tried to take cover in the buildings.

A third sword beam was sent at the third and last V-01 Zapper. This one successfully evades the attack, but the pilot then finds that in the process, the left turbine was smashed by a signboard it has impacted. The fighter plane flew up for another few meters before losing all momentum and falls straight down toward the street below. The plane exploded as it crashed, taking out two Voshtov Helicopters and a Tengukiu Tank with it, with the pilot still inside the cockpit.

"They obviously forgot all about OSHA Compliances. Well, at least they were better than Gensokyo at the trope..." Sanae commented.

Youmu sheathed the Hakurouken and quickly turns back at the other girls. "Now's the chance!"

The Daughters Of Liberty hurriedly took off to the air, as the remaining Soviet Conscripts and Tengukiu Tanks fired their weapons at the escaping girls. They were then stopped by the commander who lifted a hand, signaling them o cease fire.

"Zabud'te ob etom, oni nakhodyatsya vne diapazona i slishkom bystro..." [Forget it, they're out of range, and too fast...] the commander said. "Pust' snaypery delayut svoyu rabotu..." [Let the snipers do their job...]

* * *

**Afterwords**

Sorry this came so late. My mom has just became addicted to Chinese dramas, and I have to wait until she ate up the battery of this computer before I get the chance to update. Damn parents... Especially those who came from the countryside. My mom grew up in the countryside, where even TV signals are commodities, let alone Wi-Fi...

Do you have similar problems with your parents?

Nothing relevant to the story to say in this Afterword.

Shout-out index:

"Entire team is babies!" - Get out of here, Mr Heavy Weapons Guy! We don't have Sandvich here!

"...OSHA Compliance... at the trope..." - So is Sanae a Troper of TVTropes before moving to Gensokyo? That being said, that's some usage of the No OSHA Compliance trope, and if Gensokyo's OSHA compliance is anything to go by...

That is all. _"Do tekh por..."_


	30. Chapter 29: Soviet Capital

**Forewords**

I have nothing to say in this Foreword.

Why don't you go read the chapter right away?

Go on...

* * *

**Chapter 29: Soviet Capital**

Time: 1230 Hour; 11th of August, 2125.

Location: Tasnilgrad-Tassoburg Border, Malkrantia.

_"You're entering the capital of Malkrantia right now. Patrols will be tighter, so watch out."_ Yukari warned the Daughters Of Liberty via Magic Codec.

_"Understood. Over and out."_ Reimu responded before ending the transmission.

They haven't encountered any resistance yet, but are prepared for another battle just in case.

"If we have to encounter that big hulking mass of metal again, let's hope we can destroy it this time, ze." Marisa said to everyone. "But then again, we might have to face the leader of this nation for doing so..."

"If that's the case..." Sakuya responded. "We'll just have to fight our way past him."

"It will be harder, so let's be prepared for anything..." Sanae told everyone, but then notices a glowing red dot appearing on the back of Youmu's head.

"Snipers!"

The green-haired shrine maiden's shouting alerted the half-ghost to the surprise attack, in which the latter quickly turned around and deflected the shot fired by the sniper.

The girls then focus their danmaku firepower at the position of the sniper (by looking for the source of the red dot) and shot him out of commission.

"Better watch out, there will be more..." Youmu told everyone.

The Magic Codec rang, and Reimu quickly answered. It was Yukari.

_"That sniper was actually planning to reveal your location to the Soviets instead of just killing you. Now that they have been alerted, you need to hurry to the Malkrantia-Necopolis Border quick!"_

_"Got it!"_ Reimu responded. "Come on, girls. Let's hurry up and get out of this place!"

The Daughters Of Liberty took off at high speed just as more Soviet Snipers begins to litter their position with bullets.

...

Location: Outside Kremlin; Tasnilgrad, Malkrantia.

"Just as you suggested, comrade Jack Summers, I have ordered most of the remainders of the Soviet Red Army to gather at the Kremlin for a last stand against the Daughters Of Liberty."

"Simply brute force isn't going to work, comrade Dictator. The People's Liberation Army Of Chugoku did the same at the Great Wall, and they lost."

"I know. Mother Malkrantia does not rely on brute force alone. Ve vill not let those child mercenaries leave our soil until ve have exhausted our last breath."

"Ah, Malkrantian honor. Better not overuse it, though. As you need soldiers to fend off future threats."

"I understand. Perhaps you should terminate your holographic form here and at least go warn Necopolis about their breaching through?"

"Now that you remind me... I'll be leaving the rest to you..."

...

Reimu and co were watching the large group of Soviet military hardwares gathering at a plaza from a secluded location that the Soviet Snipers cannot see.

"That's more than what we faced back at the Great Wall, ze." Marisa said.

Sanae seems to be counting the number of Soviet military hardwares with her fingers. "I'm counting about 25 tanks, 20 helicopters, and a thousand soldiers."

Cue dozens of V-01 Zappers flying overhead.

"Make that 20 more fighter planes..."

Sakuya prepared a dozen knives, ready for combat. She then saw something in the reflection of one of the knives.

"Get down." The silver-haired maid whispered to the others, and they all hid behind the billboards.

Right at the moment, the Romanov Gunship flew over the girls' location toward the plaza.

"Now this will be very difficult..." Reimu commented. "But let's do this anyway, for Gensokyo."

That being said, the red-white prepared a Spell Card to be casted.

"Dream Sign: Fantasy Seal"

...

Location: The Citadel, Gensokyo.

The Citadel of Gensokyo is one of the most isolated locations, more so than the wilderness of the Youkai Mountain. Only a handful of citizens of the Eastern Wonderland knew about the existence of this place, and among them are the Superpowers of Gensokyo.

"It was her fault that all this happened in the first place!" Yelled a furious Remilia, standing up from her European-looking throne. "None of this would have started if Yukari had just minded her own business and let those Outsiders leave Gensokyo sooner and peacefully!"

It just so happens that a meeting between Yukari and the Superpowers is occurring at the moment. Aside from the Youkai of Boundaries, the representatives present are: Remilia Scarlet, Kaguya Houraisan, Satori Komeiji, Shiki Eiki, Byakuren Hijiri and Toyosatomimi no Miko. Each of their seats in the Citadel meeting hall are tagged by a board fixed flat onto the table, with their names inscribed with calligraphy brush in black-tinted Kanji (with exception to Remilia's which is written with quill pen in English). Of particular, one of the boards at an empty seat appears to be Yuyuko's name replaced by a botch of blue marker ink. There are two more empty seats present, one of them has a chair and name board so small it's hard to read the writings on the latter; the other an oddly designed throne with a name board that appears to be enchanted with unknown magic so that the name is unpronounceable.

"I agree with Loli-Hag..." Kaguya spoke, while laying back on her Lazy Chair. "Youkai Dictator is at fault here."

"I also agree..." Satori also spoke, sitting still on her office chair. "Everybody else here has the same opinion..."

After hearing all those words, Yukari finally decided to respond. "Okay, fine. I admit I'm at fault." She said sarcastically. "I should have just let them go peacefully, that way they won't ever find out about Gensokyo. Is that what you want?"

Shiki Eiki, the Judge of the Dead, made no visual response as she thought of something to say. "One's sins can counteract another's. Even Komachi stopped slacking off upon hearing about the Fantasy Blitzkrieg Incident."

Byakuren was about to say something, but was stopped by Miko.

"I know what you're going to say, Hijiri-dono. Not everything can be resolved by dropping violence."

The Youkai Dictator turned toward Miko. "That is correct, Miko-san. But do take note that neither of your philosophy would work in this situation, as religion in the Outside World is all but extinct."

Both saints were confused by what Yukari said.

"The Outside World today operates on the belief that anything not understood or doable by their advanced technologies are to be either captured or destroyed on sight." Yukari explained. "In Gensokyo, any conflict, such as the Rin Satsuki Incident and Scarlet Communist Incident can be resolved by non-lethal danmaku. Outside, large-scale conflicts such as wars and crisis' are only resolved by lethal weaponry."

By then, Remilia and Kaguya has decided to ask their question, which just happens to be the same thing. "Just how advanced are the Outside World?"

Yukari turned toward the loli-vampire and the NEET Princess. "In Gensokyo, the best Eirin can do with an amputated arm is to surgically reattach it and then stitching the wounds. Outside, they can simply put the arm back where it belongs and you won't even know it was ever amputated without being told."

Everyone gasped upon hearing about that.

"It appears that the Outsiders might be able to curb stomp the La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo, should a conflict like that ever rise..." Byakuren commented.

_..._

_"Speaking of which..." Byakuren said while looking at the readers. "This chapter has gone, or is going to go longer than the final chapter of Mission One, right?"_

_No response from the readers._

_"Well, I guess only time can tell..."_

_..._

Location: Outside Kremlin; Tasnilgrad, Malkrantia.

The battle has been going on for awhile.

KO'd Conscripts laid on the ground and destroyed Tengukiu Tanks burned with medium-sized fires on their chassis. Whatever's still standing continued to fire on the Daughters Of Liberty with their weapons.

"Dream Sign: Ying-Yang Orb" Reimu casted a Spell Card, and several Ying-Yang Orbs materialized around her, which then begins to bounce from enemy to enemy like pinballs, knocking out soldiers and snipers while destroying Tengukiu Tanks and Voshtov Helicopters.

"Hell Realm Sword: 200 Yojana In A Flash" Youmu casts her own Spell Card. Then she dashed through a mob of Conscripts and back in a blur. The mob of Conscripts drops on the ground as well as a few tanks exploding in a brilliant flash.

"Time Sign: Flechette Storm" An uncountable amount of knives appeared around Sakuya, and propelled themselves toward incoming Tachkrovak Cruise Missiles. All the missiles exploded upon being impaled several times on their warheads.

Sanae wasn't casting any Spell Cards. She is simply evading cannon shells and machine gun bullets fired by the Tengukiu Tanks and returning fire at them. Most of the shots from the tanks came close to grazing her, but the best she could do against them was to knock the four machine guns off the tanks with her danmaku.

Marisa was having a one-on-one duel with the Romanov Gunship. The former having a few small graze wounds on her arms, while the latter has one of it's rear thrusters blown up by danmaku. The two continued to fire on each other, with both of them barely hitting the other.

"That's it!" Marisa became furious. "I have enough of this, ze!" With no further delay, she pulled out a Spell Card and casted it. "Multi-directional Laser!"

Upon casting the Card, four wide uninterrupted streams of laser beam are fired from the black-white's position, and continuously rotated clockwise for awhile. The lasers knocked Conscripts several feet into the air, caused Tengukiu Tanks to explode and burst into flames, tore the sidewings of Voshtov Helicopters off, sends the V-01 Zappers stumbling midflight, and exploded Tachkrovak Cruise Missiles whenever they touch the beams.

The Spell Card timed out after a few seconds. As the beams dissipates, the Daughters Of Liberty took the time to observe the damage caused by it. All the Conscripts laid on the concrete ground and wrecked Tengukiu Tanks, unconscious. There appears to be sniper rifles (with their laser guide still active) mixed with the litter of machine guns.

The Romanov is the only thing that survived the Spell Card, even then, it has lost all of it's weapons, and part of it's hull is damaged to the point of exposing the Gunship's inner circuits.

"You leave us no choice, girl..." The pilot said. "Aktiviruyte katushki Tesla" [Activate the Tesla Coil.]

"Ponimaniye." [Understood.] The copilot acknowledged the command, and pressed a red button.

The rear compartment of the Romanov begins to open, revealing an amiable coil that is charged with electricity. The weapon is also pointed at Reimu and co.

"Here goes the final showdown against this hulking metal." Sanae commented, and joins the other girls in firing at the aircraft's massive weapon.

The amiable Tesla Coil fires a stream of supercharged electricity, which the girls barely dodged. They watched the electricity obliterating a digital billboard as it released loads of sparks. The lampposts nearby lighted up as leftover electricity travelled to them.

"Whoa. That is shocking." Reimu exclaimed.

"Oh, the pun..." Sakuya hung a lamp and threw a single knife at the Tesla Coil.

The electricity of the weapon melted the plastic grip off the knife before it even graze the thing. The blade of the knife simply bounced off afterwards.

The Romanov Gunship fired the weapon once more. The girls evaded it again, but Youmu's Roukanken was caught in the blast, and she got electrocuted as a result. "Myon!" The half-ghost exclaimed, stunned for awhile.

The Gunship begins to fire the Tesla Coil in small but rapid bursts, and the Daughters Of Liberty find it increasingly difficult to evade the electricity and return fire.

While evading a shot, Sanae noticed that one of the electricity fired earlier was absorbed by a loose wire of a nearby skyscraper, and travelled down said wire until it reaches a public phone, which exploded in sparks.

Seeing this phenomenon made the green-haired shrine maiden thought of something. "That's it!"

Sanae waved at the others. "I have a plan!"

...

The girls evaded another shot, and quickly took cover behind a cargo truck. The Romanov ceased firing and followed them, waiting for them to emerge from their hiding.

"Tol'ko to, chto oni planiruyut?" [Just what are they planning?] The pilot questioned.

The copilot put a headset to his left ear, eavesdropping on the Daughters Of Liberty. "Ne znayu, oni govorili na Zeriskom yazyke." [No idea, they were speaking Asahian.]

The pilot's hands trembled as he heard that. "Eto ne mozhet byt' khorosho..." [This can't be good...]

They both looked at the Gunship's radar, and saw a blip approaching them from behind. "?!" They were alerted by this, and quickly turned the Romanov around, to see the half-ghost charging toward them.

The pilots panicked and fired the Tesla Coil at her, only to find that she just whizzed past the weapon without attacking it. The shot fired also missed.

"Chto eto bylo vse o?" [What was that all about?] The copilot wondered.

Just then, they both saw the Daughters Of Liberty flying past them and are headed westwards, the direction the Romanov is facing right now.

"Kakoye chudo. Eto kak strel'ba ryby v bochke." [What a miracle. It's like shooting fish in a barrel.] The pilot commented on his sudden luck, as he primes the Tesla Coil to fire at the escaping girls.

The copilot became suspicious of the sudden easiness. Then when he saw the high-voltage wires of a wire post off the distance being torn off, he realized what is happening, and went pale.

"Ne nado...!" [Don't...!] He yelled at the pilot, but it was too late, the weapon has been fired...

...And instead of a burst of electricity, something caused the shot to loop back into the Tesla Coil, which set off a chain reaction of sparks in the Romanov. Both men were knocked onto their backs when the control conduit sparked right in their face.

With everything electronic, including the control conduit and fire alarm out of commission, the copilot tried to stand up, and told the pilot what really happened.

"Oni petlyu provoda vysokogo napryazheniya vokrug katushki Tesla! Eto vyzvalo elektrichestvo tsikla obratno v romanov, zharki vse yeye tsepey!" [They looped a high-voltage wire around the Tesla Coil! This caused the electricity to loop back into the Romanov, frying all of her circuits!]

That being said, the Tesla Coil exploded into several bits, and the thrusters of the Gunship began to die out.

With every single electronics out of commission, the pilots can only hope that they survive the ordeal. The main pilot saw the Daughters Of Liberty hovering in the air with magic, watching from a distance.

With one last breath, he yelled at the top of his voice at the magical girls in frilly dresses that defeated his Glorious Motherland.

"FUCK YOU!"

Not a second later, the Romanov impacted the concrete ground and broke into several pieces, with the exposed circuit boards and wirings bursting into flames.

...

"Is that it, ze?" Marisa asked, looking at the wreckage that used to be the Romanov Gunship. "Are they... dead?"

Sakuya flew toward the cockpit to inspect the pilots' condition. The windshield is completely shattered, "This isn't glass, it's an alloy...", and the pilots are laying head down on the control conduit. Small trails of blood flowed from their mouth, but they appear to be just unconscious. "They're fine."

The girls put away their weapons and sighed in relief.

"Thank gods..." Reimu said.

The silver-haired maid rejoined the others, and said, "We should stop wasting time. Let's move on."

"Right." Youmu said.

And with that, Reimu and co departed westwards, leaving behind the capital city of the Glorious Motherland, and towards the border of Necopolis.

* * *

**Afterwords**

Did Byakuren just broke the Fourth Wall there? Perhaps she was right about this chapter being longer than the finale of Mission One.

The tiny chair at the Citadel meeting hall is an obvious clue to the identity of one of the Superpowers. And the magically censored name board... Well, let's just say, "Spoilers..."

Shout-out index:

The Citadel - This location is inspired in appearance by Yukari's Citadel from Imperfect Metamorphosis. And in name by the Citadel from Half-life. Double shout-out, eh?

"...Loli-Hag..." - Yukari said this to Remilia as an insult in the Youtube animation "Touhou: Red Alert!". Also doubles as a Continuity Nod, as LT has also insultingly talked about her that way in Mission One.

"...La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo..." - Yet another mentioning of the dialogue-filtered place, dialogue-filtered into the same gibberish as "them" from Metal Gear Solid 2. What could this be?

That is all._ "Do tekh por..."_


	31. Chapter 30: De-glorified

**Forewords**

Surprising that we've reached the final chapter of the Malkrantia Scenario so soon. Looks like the Necopolis Scenario is up next.

Speaking of which, I've seem to have forgotten to tell you guys what each of those cities represents.

Hikigawa represents Kyoto. Hai Kang represents Shanghai (the city), Ho Ping represents Beijing, Toshov represents Vladivostok, Tassoburg represents St Petersburg, and Tasnilgrad represents Moscow.

Now, let's get things settled with the Glorious Motherland!

* * *

**Chapter 30: De-glorified**

Time: 1330 Hour; 11th of August, 2125.

Location: Soviet Red Army HQ; Malkrantia-Necopolis Border; Tasnilgrad, Malkrantia.

"So this is the Soviet Red Army's headquarters. Kind of silent right now..."

The headquarters consist of several hangars with two V-01 Zapper fighter planes in each of them, runways extending from the hangars, several landing pads for helicopters (with only two idle Voshtov Helicopters in sight), several launch pods with unused Tachkrovak Cruise Missiles loaded in them, and a parking lot populated by a few Tengukiu Tanks (which may have not been used for awhile, judging by the dust layer).

Several Conscripts can be seen pointing their machine guns at the girls from various corners of the HQ, especially from the watchtowers. But they are all hesitating to shoot.

"Why are they hesitating?" Sanae wondered.

"Back at that plaza, we were outnumbered and outmuscled massively, and still managed to defeat all of them without too much injuries." Reimu responded. "Even though we knocked them all out non-fatally back there, these men who were left here must have heard of the battle, and are pretty sure they have no chance of winning in a much smaller number."

As the Daughters Of Liberty goes deeper into the militarized zone, more and more Conscripts as well as snipers made their presence known simply by showing up, and are all hesitating to shoot.

"Even though they're just watching..." Marisa told everyone. "I've still got a bad feeling about this, ze..."

That being said, a motorcycle suddenly charged through the girls from behind and stopped in front of them. He was wearing a uniform instead of biker fatigues.

"I knew it..." Marisa sulked.

The motorcyclist got off the bike, removed his biking goggles and hung them on the handle of the motorcycle.

"You must be the leader of this nation..." Reimu questioned the new arrival.

The man stood next to the motorcycle, making no other actions. "Correct."

The Conscripts in the background all quickly retreated into the hangars.

"And it appears we'll be fighting five-on-one..." He said once more, while taking off his biking gloves.

None of the girls said anything in response. Marisa fired a single danmaku at the nation leader...

...Who blocked the shot with just his left hand.

"What?!" The black-white was surprised.

"Magic doesn't always do vhatever it vants." The nation leader said, as he took off the biking gloves on his left hand.

Both of his hands appears to have another layer of fingerless gloves underneath the biking gloves.

"Oh, sh..." Sanae cursed, only to be cut off by the man suddenly shooting discharging electricity... From his hands...

Reimu projected a rectangular magic barrier at the last minute to deflect the discharged energy.

"What's with nation leaders and electricity anyway, ze?" Marisa hung a lamp.

The man kept his hand raised, still brimming with electricity. "Daughters Of Liberty, if you wish to proceed, you must defeat me, the Dictator of Malkrantia first."

Everyone raised their weapons and aimed at the Dictator.

"So it is proven that we are being observed by this Jack Summers..." Sakuya commented.

The Dictator charged up another blast of electricity, "Like Capitalist Registan would say: 'You. Shall Not. Pass!'" and fires it from his hand at the girls.

The girls watched the electricity blasts impact against the magic barrier and returned fire.

The Dictator evaded some of those shots and blocked some with his hands. "Just because you are young girls doesn't mean Soviet Malkrantia von't use lethal force against you. Unlike Capitalist Registan who von't lay a hand on kids no matter how severe their sins..." He discharges another blast at the Daughters Of Liberty.

The girls ceased firing and backed off as the blast hits the magic barrier. "Yeah, yeah. Anybody would know about how politic crap works, ze..."

"At least a lot better than being Communist." The Dictator said, as he fires a continuous stream of electricity at the barrier for 5 seconds.

The magic barrier only begins to crack when he stopped firing. It then shatters with a loud noise like glass.

The Daughters Of Liberty took the small window of opportunity resulted from the attack to fire loads of danmaku at the Dictator. The man dodged and blocked the shots until he took a star-shaped one right in the face, causing him to flinch.

Although flinching is all that he feels from the hit. The Dictator looked at the girls and frowned. "Good work, Daughters Of Liberty, but this is vhere it gets interesting..."

The Dictator clapped his electrified hands hard, and electricity burst out from it into multiple directions.

The girls hit the ground as multiple streams of electricity shot over their heads and impacted against several searchlights which exploded in sparks. One of the streams hit the lightning rod of a watchtower, causing the searchlight to shine for a brief moment.

Reimu and co stood up and fired more danmaku at the Dictator, who gained a sudden burst of speed and started evading every single shot.

"We might need someone fast enough to get close to him and engage him in hand-to-hand combat." Sakuya suggested to everyone.

It didn't take too long for the answer to reveal itself. "I'm on it." said Youmu.

The half-ghost drew out both of her weapons, and charged toward the Dictator at high speed. The Dictator charged both his hands with electricity, and charged toward the half-ghost as well.

As they get within attack range, Youmu swung both her swords, and the Dictator threw an electro punch. Both combatants directed their attacks on each other...

A brilliant flash occurred as the attacks connect, blinding the rest of the Daughters Of Liberty.

As the flash dissipates, a cloud of smoke was released over the combatants, which stayed for a much shorter period of time.

One can see Youmu and the Dictator, facing away from each other, both looked like they have landed their attacks.

A sudden electric shock ran through the half-ghost's human body. "Myon!" she yelped as she fell to her knees.

The Dictator wasn't unscathed either, as he fell down on the concrete runway face first at the exact same moment, with his hands de-electrifying.

The Dictator mustered all his remaining strength to turn toward the Daughters Of Liberty while still lying on the ground. His eyes is seen glowing red for a brief moment.

"I congratulate you for defeating the Glorious Motherland that is Malkrantia. But how will you survive in Necopolis, the brother of Mother Malkrantia that is also known as Mother Nature's Workshop?"

All the Daughters Of Liberty, Youmu included (with her hair standing up), walked toward the Dictator.

"Shoot them in the face, of course, ze!" Marisa boasted.

And with that, Reimu and co delivered a volley of danmaku to the man's chest until he was out cold.

"Well, I guess that settles it for this 'Motherland' as they call it..." Reimu said, while putting away her gohei.

"The Malkrantians often refers to their home country as Motherland, or Mother Malkrantia." Sakuya spoke.

"Wonder what's in this Necopolis?" Sanae wondered. "I guess only time can tell..."

"Well, let's get out of this place before the Soviets decide to overrun us..." Youmu suggested.

With that, the Daughters Of Liberty took off westwards, out of the Glorious Motherland, and into Mother Nature's Workshop...

"What with the nation leaders having glowing red eyes upon defeat?" Sanae wondered once more.

...

_"This is Malkrantia reporting in to the Summers Technologies Industries. The Daughters Of Liberty has escaped into Necopolis."_

_"What of Dictator Tasnil Dimitri?"_

_"Unconscious, defeated by those magical teenage girls in frilly dresses..."_

_"You know what to do with your commander-in-chief."_

_"Yes, ser"_

_"I'll be heading off to give Dictator Adolf Von Duer of Necopolis a headstart on the situation. Lt Colonel Jack Summers out..."_

_"Malkrantia over and out..."_

* * *

**Afterwords**

Yeah, this is the end of the Malkrantia Scenario. The girls are moving on to the Necopolis Scenario.

After the Soviet Union, comes the Neo-Nazis?

Shout-out index:

"Good work, Daughters Of Liberty, but this is vhere it gets interesting..." - To quote Solidus Snake when he becomes stronger during the boss fight with him in MGS2. "Good work, Jack (Raiden), but this is where it gets interesting..."

That is all. _"Do tekh por..."_


	32. Chapter 31: Necopolis, Mother Nature's W

**Forewords**

Alright, guys. Now it's time for the Necopolis Scenario!

Necopolis is to the west of Malkrantia, and Malkrantia represents Russia, so you might know which nation Necopolis represents.

You must be asking: "What is the military of Necopolis called?"

I can only say: "I HAVE NO IDEA!"

* * *

**Chapter 31: Necopolis - Mother Nature's Workshop**

Time: 1400 Hour; 11th of August, 2125.

Location: Dictator's Office, Reichstag; Nilreb, Central Necopolis.

"As you can see, Dictator Von Duer..." The projection of LT addressed the Fuhrer. "These five girls have defeated Soviet Malkrantia, and broke into Necopolis."

"I know, Herr Summers..." The Fuhrer acknowledged. "I still don't understand why zese girls are hunting you down."

The STI CEO turned his back against the Fuhrer. "Let's just say, I took the national secrets of that Communist country home with me..."

Adolf Von Duer remained silent, thinking of something for a moment.

"How should I settle zis matter, Herr Summers?"

LT turned back toward the Fuhrer, with a straight face. "Like the nations before you tried, but more strategic."

The Fuhrer nodded in acknowledgement to that advice. "I will see that mein nation does not receive collateral damage..."

"Good." LT responded. "If you lose, we only have Bevelle left before it's too late to stop them. We all know that Registan won't lay a hand on children no matter their sins." And with that, LT's projection disappeared from the room.

"Yes, they won't shoot children, not even if they are threatened with nuclear fallout..." Adolf spoke to himself, before turning toward a uniformed officer near the entrance to his office.

"Hat die Nation in Alarmstimmung versetzt. Lassen Sie sich nicht von Necopoli gedemutigt warden." [Put the nation on high alert. Do not allow Necopolis to be humiliated.]

"Jawohl!" [Yes, sir!]

...

Location: Industrial Wasteland, East Necopolis Demilitarized Zone.

"I can't believe this place is so dirty, ze!" Marisa complained, while coughing a few times.

"Compared to the first three nations, Necopolis really seems to be industry-laden..." Sanae commented.

The green-haired shrine maiden does have a point. The Daughters Of Liberty hasn't travelled too far from the Malkrantia-Necopolis Border, and yet not a single building is seen. Instead, the land in this part of the nation is filled with rusty industrial equipment. With the actual roads for driving cars on being almost none.

"With almost no buildings around, we're easy target for the local police and military." Reimu told everyone. "Let's *cough* get closer to the ground before they see us... *cough*"

The girls landed on the ground next to the countryside road, where it's apparently easier to breathe without chocking on the polluted air.

"Let's take it nice and easy this time around, don't want to draw anyone's attention..." Reimu said.

"Yeah, for once, I agree with being stealthy, ze..." Marisa commented.

Thankfully there doesn't seem to be any law enforcements in sight.

"Let's go..." Sakuya said, and took the lead for the trek.

...

Location: Necopolis Secret State Police HQ.

"Es gibt sie!" [There they are!]

"Wer?" [Who?]

"Die Töchter der Freiheit!" [The Daughters Of Liberty!]

"Wo?" [Where?]

"Die Industriebrache. Von 6-1 Schere Drohne gesehen." [The Industrial Wasteland. Seen by Scissor Drone 6-1.]

"Der Fuhrer hat Aufträge, die Töchter der Freiheit um jeden Preis zu zerstören. Alle Einheiten, raus!" [The Fuhrer has orders to destroy the Daughters Of Liberty at all cost. All units, move out!]

"Sende in der Abwehr, mit der Gestapo als Back-Up..." [Sending in the Abwehr, with the Gestapo as back-up...]

...

Location: Industrial Wasteland, East Necopolis Demilitarized Zone.

"You know..." Marisa gave everyone her opinion. "Even though there aren't anyone after our heads yet, I still don't like the looks of this place, ze..."

"This is a Wasteland, normal people are normally afraid of this kind of places." Reimu responded.

"Besides, being a heavily polluted Wasteland, one does not simply walk in here." Sakuya added.

"Maybe men and women won't, but what about machines?" Sanae told everyone. "Like that one over there, which seems to be surveying this spot right now."

"What?!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Luckily it hasn't seen us ye..." Sanae added. Before she could finish her sentence, the red-white shoved the green-haired shrine maiden aside, and shot down the drone with a single danmaku.

"That thing has already seen us for a few minutes! It was only pretending to not notice us!"

Everyone were surprised by the reaction. "How can you tell?"

"Why would it happen to be always behind us if it's just patrolling normally?" Reimu replied.

...

"Kader eine Berichterstattung im von Industriebrachen, Ziel liegt." [Squad One reporting in from the Industrial Wasteland, target located.]

"Weißt du was damit zu tun..." [You know what to do...]

"Vor-Ort-Todesurteil, so sagt der Führer. Verstanden." [On-the-spot death sentence, so says the Fuhrer. Understood.]

"Gehen Sie mit äußerster Vorsicht. Die Töchter der Freiheit nahm an drei verschiedenen Streitkräfte, und alle drei Mal gewonnen." [Proceed with extreme caution. The Daughters Of Liberty has taken on three different military forces, and won all three times.]

"Verstanden. Tödliche Gewaltanwendung gegen die Themen wie geplant. [Understood, using lethal force against subjects as planned.]

...

It was then that the girl noticed what sounds like people whose voice were muffled by gas masks speaking through radios.

"They're here..." Sakuya said as she drew out her knives. She was then heard silently talking to herself about something. "The Abwehr were doing finer than I last heard of them..."

Youmu was the only one who heard the maid speaking to herself. "What was that, Sakuya-san?"

"It was nothing..." The maid quickly responded.

Before the half-ghost could ask another question, small objects appeared from all directions and landed near the girls, bouncing as they hit the ground.

"Huh?" Everyone were surprised by the objects. Marisa even went to poke one of them with the Kappa-made broom she recovered at Malkrantia.

The Magic Codec suddenly rang and the call seems to have picked itself up.

_"Get out of there! Those are lethal!"_

The small objects began to release some sort of white, translucent gas. Reimu and co gagged and coughed upon smelling it.

"What is this thing?!" Reimu said, trying as hard as possible to hold her breath.

_"Gaseous Euthanasia!"_ Yukari exclaimed from behind the Magic Codec transmission. _"It's a liquid poison normally used to end miserable lives quick and painlessly, only used as a last resort. Apparently the Necopolitan weaponized the thing, and used it as a replacement for nerve gas."_

"Euthanasia?!" Sanae exclaimed, also trying to hold her breath.

Whoever threw those gas bomb still hasn't shown themselves. After a few seconds of choking on the Gaseous Euthanasia, the Daughters Of Liberty loses all the stamina they have, and falls down onto the ground, unable to move a finger.

Reimu coughed once more, the cough actually released a few sticky drops of blood.

As soon as the girls are down, several uniformed policemen in gas masks moved in and pointed their handguns, which seems to be loaded with small syringes, at the girls.

"They... looked like... the... Abwehr... the police force... of the... Na..." Sanae tried to say something, but fatigue eventually took over and she went out cold.

The captain of the police squad walked toward Reimu and pointed a gun at her forehead.

"You must be ze leader of ze Daughters Of Liberty. Let me say something warm to you before you take your last breath." The captain taunted. "Welcome to Necopolis, where Mother Nature has been torturing ze people with diseases and natural disasters for 200 years, hence the name "Mother Nature's Workshop". We ze Necopolitan eventually fought back and put an end to ze force of nature, and built our future weapons out of zat power." He puled the hammer of the gun. "As a result, the air of Necopolis has become inhospitable without protections, and we moved all future developments underground. It doesn't matter to us with our elemental weapons. You've heard enough, now have a good night sleep..."

Reimu opened her mouth, trying to spit out a curse, but no word came out. Her visions starts to become blurry.

"Halten Sie es!" [Hold it!] A female's voice called out from a spot very close.

The Abwehr officers all turned toward where the voice came from.

Although Reimu's vision is still blurry, she can still make out part of the caller's color scheme: shades of blue with what looked like white apron at the lower portion of the figure, and shades of silver at the head.

Reimu could guess who it was, but Marisa, who's also struggling to speak got to it first.

"Sakuya...?"

* * *

**Afterwords**

Cliffhanger! How will the Daughters Of Liberty escape from this dire situation, now that they have been poisoned by Gaseous Euthanasia? And is this mysterious woman really Sakuya? If so, why is she speaking the Necopolitan language (German)?

Also, those of you readers who are more Genre Savvy should have noticed the Meaningful Name behind "Necopolis". Don't know? Then add a "R" to "Necopolis" and see what you get...

Shout-out index:

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" - Ask the Medic if something (such as an Ubercharge implant) would work. His answer will always be "I HAVE NO IDEA!". Why? Go check out Team Fortress 2 yourself because I HAVE NO IDEA!

[...Scissor Drone 6-1.] - There goes "Scissor, 61" from Metal Gear Solid 2 again. Is it pointing to something in the future?

That is all. _"Bis dahin..."_


	33. Chapter 32: Missing Heroine

**Forewords**

As some of you might have guessed, I'll be revealing more of Sakuya's pre-Gensokyo life in the Necopolis Scenario, one piece at a time.

Don't get too excited yet. It's going to span the entire Scenario.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Missing Heroine**

Time: 1410 Hour; 11th of August, 2125.

Location: Fuhrer's Office, Reichstag Building; Nilreb, Central Necopolis.

Adolf Von Duer was sitting at his desk in his office, finishing some paper-works, when the hologram of LT materialized at the opposite side of the room.

"Why are you here, Herr Summers?" Asked the Fuhrer calmly.

"I was just in the Collector's Grand Library, looking up information regarding the Daughters Of Liberty and their home country, see if they showed up in vintage fictions..." LT's hologram replied. He then holds up a book that was titled "Vampirjäger" on his right hand. "...When I came across this."

The Fuhrer is confused. "I do not understand zis."

"Not the book itself..." LT said as he puts the book down (where will be hard to tell, as the book disappears from the hologram). "...But the report I wrote up for this book..."

Adolf looked at the screen of his computer (which is integrated into the desk itself), finding a notification displayed on the screen.

"Had to be secure, so I sent it to you via E-mail." LT added.

The Fuhrer accepts the notification, and opens the E-mail. Within, he finds several paragraphs worth of text, alongside an attached photo...

"Isn't zat..." Adolf noticed something strange about the attached photo.

"I got that picture from not too far into the story, it's right on page 52. Strange thing is that it's a perfect sketch and colored too, unlike the rest of the pictures in the book..." LT told the Fuhrer of his findings.

"But there is something else about zis picture..." Adolf told the STI CEO.

"I notice that too..." LT added. "I myself couldn't believe it either, I read through the entire book and checked New Wikipedia for all descriptions of the protagonist - Hilda Von Schere. And on every single one of them, I find..."

The Fuhrer realized what was going on. "Don't tell me, I just figured it out..."

LT pulled out a note from his shirt pocket. "Long silver hair, throws knives, said to be able to manipulate the flow of time, blue eyes glows red when she does so..." He then puts the note back into his shirt pocket. "The English translation of the book, also found in the Collector's Grand Library, also mentioned that Fraulein Hilda is in fact, not Necopolitan, but Asahian..."

The Fuhrer has surprise written on his face.

"She is still alive today..." LT added in. "...And I know she goes by the alias..."

...

Location: Industrial Wasteland, East Necopolis Demilitarized Zone.

"...Sakuya Izayoi. Remember my name!"

The Abwehr officers all pointed their syringe-loaded pistols at the silver-haired maid, hands trembling, and horror drawn on their face behind the gas masks.

In the background, Reimu and the others laid on the ground that is populated by long-dead weeds and wildflowers while Gaseous Euthanasia is still being released from the modified tear gas containers.

"What... Are... You...?!" The police captain questioned, his hands trembling even more than his men.

Sakuya walked toward the police captain, knives still in her hand. She kept walking until she was right in front of the man.

The silver-haired maid got close to the police captain's ears, and whispered, with a completely different accent...

"Sie werden mich als Vampirjäger wissen..." [You'll know me as the Hunter of Vampires...]

...Before stabbing him, right in his throat.

The police captain didn't even get the chance to scream, as he fell down dead, drowned in his own pool of blood which gushed out of his throat.

The other Abwehr officers all freaked out, and fired their syringe-loaded pistols at Sakuya, who effortlessly dodged every single one of them. Each of her movements left an after-trail in her wake.

The pistols apparently can only load one syringe at a time. The officers frantically tries to reload after firing.

Taking this window of opportunity, Sakuya fired non-lethal danmaku at all of them at a very fast rate and high accuracy.

The Abwehr officers all yelped upon being hit by danmaku. Their yelps are muffled by the gas masks, resulting in them sounding like heavily distorted breathing.

One of the officers tried to throw another Euthanasia Gas Bomb, but was shot out before he can throw it, with the pin already released. All the standing Abwehr officers retreated as the bomb begins to pump out Gaseous Euthanasia at their direction.

"Wir brauchen sichern! Rufen Sie sofort die Gestapo!" [We need back-up! Summon the Gestapo right away!]

All the occupied police cars attempted to take off and escape. One was them was hit in the rear wheels by a knife, which popped loudly and sent the car crashing into a pile of scrap metal.

Sakuya watched from midair the Abwehr officers escaping off the distance, into what looked like a small town.

"Nicht so viel von Feiglinge wie ich erinnerte mich, sind aber immer noch..." [Not as much of cowards as I remembered, but still are...]

The silver-haired maid then descends back onto the ground, where the other members of the Daughters Of Liberty lies barely alive...

...

Time: 0230 Hour, 12th of August, 2125.

Location: Outside Unnamed Small Town, East Necopolis Demilitarized Zone.

As Reimu begins to regain her senses, she finds herself laid over a makeshift bed made out of torn cushions. She sees the others still unconsciously lying on similar makeshift beds.

The red-white attempted to get off, only to be assaulted by a mild headache.

"Amazing you were able to recover so soon..." said a familiar voice in a low tone.

Reimu looked around the temporal campsite, and finds Sakuya leaning against a wall.

"Sakuya, what was that all about back there?!" The red-white asked confusingly.

The silver-haired maid slowly walked toward her and put an index finger against her lips. "Some questions are better left unanswered..."

Reimu nodded in acknowledgement silently. "Anyways, what else happened?"

"Ask Yukari yourself..." Sakuya replied calmly.

Reimu was even more confused, so she reached for her Magic Codec, and rang up the aforementioned woman.

_"I see you have recovered, Reimu..."_ Yukari said. _"You were unconscious for about 12 hours..."_

_"What really happened?"_ The red-white asked.

_"You and the rest of the Daughters Of Liberty had breathed in a dose of Gaseous Euthanasia, a painless chemical poison that kills regardless of amount absorbed."_ The Youkai of Boundaries explained._ "Normally it's instant death for any living creature, but in the case of the five of you, your magic had somehow caused some degrading in it's lethality, and allowed you to survive with some side effects."_

_"Even then, we're still going to die, right?"_ Reimu asked.

_"True, since I still has to call Eirin for help to keep you girls alive, for a period of time..."_

_"How long?"_

_"According to Eirin, about 30 hours from the moment you breathed in those toxins. 36 with Eirin's medicines..."_

_"We're unconscious for 12 hours, so you're telling me that we have 24 hours left until we die?!"_

_"Yes, without a full treatment back here at Gensokyo..."_

Reimu turned toward a corner of the temporal campsite to see five syringes dropped on the ground, pumped empty of their contents.

_"What about the mission?"_

_"Still in progress, except you now have 24 hours left until you die and all hope is lost for Gensokyo..."_

Reimu coughed once.

_"So we complete the mission and return home as soon as possible?"_

_"Correct..."_

_"Yukari..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Who exactly is Sakuya? She seems to know Necopolis inside out, and even spoke their language fluently with the right accent."_

_"..."_

_"Yukari, what are you hiding from me?!"_

_"Snap out of it, Reimu!"_

_"Tell me, Yukari!"_

_"Stay focused, Reimu. Your mission, that is this one, is to retrieve Akyuu's book from Jack Summers, and return it before it's too late. Now, get back to work!"_

_"Tch. Fine, Youkai Dictator..."_

As soon as the Codec conversation ends, Marisa, Youmu and Sanae begins to regain their senses.

"I believe you've got some explaining to do, Hakurei shrine maiden..." Sakuya told the red-white.

...

"Wie Sie sehen können, hat die Töchter der Freiheit gemacht, ihren Weg in Necopoli und eines im Alleingang Linkshänder die Abwehr ihren eigenen Hintern." [As you can see, the Daughters Of Liberty has made their way into Necopolis, and one of the single-handedly handed the Abwehr their own butts.]

"Wie lauten Ihre Befehle, Fuhrer?" [What are your orders, Fuhrer.]

"Die Aufträge kommt später. Gerade jetzt, einen sehr guten Blick auf diese Skizze von Hilda Von Schere, jetzt zu diesem Foto einer der Töchter zu vergleichen. Was hast du gesehen?" [The orders comes later. Right now, take a very good look at this sketch of Hilda Von Schere, now compare it to this photo of one of the Daughters. What did you see?]

"Verlieren Sie die Kopfschmuck und zwei Zöpfen, dann fügen Sie in langen Haaren. Sie sieht aus wie der legendäre Vampir-Jäger..." [Lose the headdress and twin braids, then add in long hair. She does look like the legendary Vampire Hunter...]

"Nicht "aussehen", sie ist!" [Not "look like", she is!]

"Irgendwie bin ich nicht dadurch unmöglich zu glauben Tatsache überrascht. Was ist mit ihr?" [Somehow I am not surprised by this impossible to believe fact. What of her?]

"Das ist, wo die Aufträge kommt in. Töten sie alle, einschließlich ihr. Geschweige denn die Abwehr oder Gestapo oder sogar die Polizei!" [That's where the orders comes in. Kill them all, including her. Never mind the Abwehr or Gestapo or even the police force!]

"Verstanden, Sir Fuhrer!" [Understood, sir Fuhrer!]

"Das ist alles. Entlassen!" [That is all. Dismissed!]

"Heil der Fuhrer! Heil Von Duer! Heil der Fuhrer!" [Hail the Fuhrer! Hail Von Duer! Hail the Fuhrer!]

* * *

**Afterwords**

There you are, first piece of the puzzle of Sakuya's pre-Gensokyo life.

In this piece, she is revealed to be the legendary Vampire Hunter of Necopolis legends - Hilda Von Schere ("Schere" means "scissors" in German).

Pieces collected so far: Sakuya's identity.

Try not to spend too much time thinking of the missing pieces, or your minds will explode. You have been warned.

Shout-out index:

"...Hilda..." - Sakuya's "real" name being Hilda is actually drawn from the Danbooru webcomic "Gensokyo Great Sports Day".

*second half of Reimu and Yukari's Codec conversation* - Oh my, this is starting to become more reminiscent of Metal Gear Solid 2...

That is all. _"Bis dahin..."_


	34. Chapter 33: Reich Remembrance

**Forewords**

Just a headstart...

I'll be using the Forewords and Afterwords to list the collected pieces of Sakuya's pre-Gensokyo life for the duration of the Necopolis Scenario.

The listing will stop once we start the Bevelle Scenario...

Pieces collected so far: Sakuya's Identity.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Reich Remembrance**

Time: 0235 Hour; 12th of August, 2125.

Location: Unnamed Small Town Central, East Necopolis Demilitarized Zone.

"Wie Grenzpatrouille zur Arbeit zu gehen. Es geht "Man nicht einfach nach Mordor durchlaufen"..." [Like border patrol's going to work. There goes "One does not simply walk into Mordor"...]

"Erde Ihnen: Dies sind kein kommunistischen Söldner, die wir sprechen, sind magische Mädchen, die Art, die Aufgehendesonne liebt es, in ihrer Animatione haben..." [Earth to you: these are not just any Communist mercenaries we're talking about, they are magical girls, the kind that Asahian loves to have in their Animations...]

"Ja, ja. In der Regel die Art, die Bremsen kann ihren Weg durch ganze Legionen ohne allzu großen Aufwand stampfen." [Yeah, yeah. Usually the kind that can curb stomp entire legions without too much efforts.]

"Und damit ist unsere Aufträge zu eliminieren die Töchter der Freiheit mit tödlicher Gewalt. Vor allem diese Hilda Von Schere, die irgendwie mit der oben genannten kommunistischen Land beigetreten ist." [And thus is our orders to eliminate the Daughters Of Liberty with lethal force. Especially this Hilda Von Schere, who has somehow joined sides with the aforementioned Communist country.]

"Stimmt, die Töchter haben bereits Schäden genug unseren Verbündeten - Aufgehendsonne, Zentraleland und Malkrantaland, obwohl dort einen Pazifist-Lauf Taten und nur etwa vier Todesfälle gemeldet..." [True, the Daughters have already caused enough damage to our allies - Asahi, Chugoku and Malkrantia, even though there were doing a pacifist run and only about four deaths are reported...]

"Jetzt zeigen wir der Welt, was die achte Reich fähig ist!" [Now let's show the world what the Eighth Reich is capable of!]

...

Location: Unnamed Small Town, East Necopolis Demilitarized Zone.

"So Gap Hag's tellin' us that we have a day left until this poison kills us?!" Marisa exclaimed.

Reimu nodded silently.

"Argh, that's it, ze! I'm going to rush all the way to Cap's house and take whatever he took from Gensokyo back!" The black-white furiously announced.

"And spend that one day up by being riddled with bullet holes?" Sakuya asked Marisa calmly.

That question made her stammer, unable to spit out another word.

"Sakuya-san's got a point. We should try to be as stealthy as possible, even though we will all meet the Yama herself 24 hours later..." Youmu told everyone.

Reimu stood up, and flew not too high off the ground to scout ahead. "Everything's clear. You guys ready?"

Aside from Sanae vomiting into a cardboard box in the background, everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

"What about you, Sanae?" Reimu asked once more.

The green-haired shrine maiden was done vomiting, and turn toward the others slowly. "I'll manage..."

...

Time: 0245 Hour; 12th of August, 2125.

Sakuya and Youmu were both dragging the body of an unconscious officer towards a nearby dumpster.

They then proceed to dump the unconscious body into the dumpster, and closes off the lid.

"There, that settles it for now..." Sakuya said.

At that moment, the Magic Codec rang, and the Daughters Of Liberty were surprised by the sound.

"Don't worry..." Reimu reassured. "Only the owners of that particular Magic Codec can hear it ringing. If we're all hearing the ringing, then it means that we're all being contacted at once."

The girls all took out their Magic Codec units, and answered the call.

_"I hope you're doing fine..."_ Yukari messaged. _"Good thing Codecs only transmit thoughts, so very little risk of being eavesdropped."_

_"You called us just to say that, ze?"_ Marisa frowned.

_"No. I called you just to give you a headstart on people other than me calling you."_ The Youkai of Boundaries messaged a response.

_"Other people?"_ Sanae wondered what that means.

Right after that, a completely different voice was heard "speaking", or rather, "shouting", through the Codec.

_"Marisa, are you okay?! I heard about what happened, so I called as soon as possible."_

The black-white instantly recognized the voice. _"Alice?! What are you doing on this line, and where did you get a Magic Codec?!"_

Alice Margatroid was going to say something before her line was cut off by Yukari.

_"Sorry. Nitori and her girls started distributing the Magic Codecs to the citizens of Gensokyo, and I didn't notice until I received a prank call from the Three Fairies Of Light."_ The Youkai of Boundaries apologetically explained. _"Anyways, watch out for prank calls, especially the ones from Team Nine."_ Yukari said once more before terminating the line.

Immediately after, another call was made via Magic Codec to the Daughters Of Liberty. The caller frequency displayed on the small screen is not Yukari's.

"Should we answer that?" Sanae asked.

The Codec units continued to rang.

"I think we should, as long as it isn't Nine-ball and her gang, or the Mischievous Fairies." Reimu replied, and proceeds to answer the call.

It was Eirin.

_"As Yukari has told you, you have 24 hours left before the Euthanasia kicks in and you all die. Be noted that side effects may include coughing and vomiting at random intervals along with Nausea and headaches. So if you feel like either one is coming and you're sneaking past the Outsiders, try to hold it off until you out of their earshot range."_

_"Why are you helping us?"_ Sakuya asked. _"You sound as though you were trembling. Did you hea..."_

_"It was nothing..."_ The moon doctor replied. _"It's only because you girls are Gensokyo's last hope of avoiding an all out war."_ She then terminates the line.

This left Reimu and Marisa dumbfounded.

"Just what else did Gap Hag told Moon Doctor, anyway, ze?" Marisa questioned.

"Never mind that for now..." Youmu told everyone. "We have no time to lose. 23 and a half hours until we all become full-ghosts." She coughed twice upon finishing the sentence.

Reimu took off into the air and took the lead. "Let's hurry up and escape from this polluted country..." She then felt like she's about to cough, and covered her mouth with her hand just in time. When she looked at her hand, there's blood on it. _"Looks like if we don't make it, I'm the first to go..."_

The rest of the Daughters Of Liberty followed her into the air, and headed westwards.

"That guy just now looked like he was with the Gestapo..." Sanae muttered to herself. "Looks like the other Gestapo officers have already retreated. I hope the missing officer doesn't draw their attention too much..." She coughed once. "Are we going to have to fight the Fourth Reich?"

...

"Ziel nähert sich wie geplant. Wird sie mit schweren Artillerie abzufangen vorbereitet werden..." [Target approaching as planned. Will be preparing to intercept them with heavy ordnance.]

"Denken Sie daran, nach Herr Summers, diese Mädchen werden leiden Euthanasie akute Vergiftung - und erzähl mir nicht wie ist das möglich - also alles was wir auf sie haben feuern. Lassen Sie keine Überlebenden, erfassen Sie keine Gefangenen zu." [Remember, according to Herr Summers, those girls will be suffering from acute Euthanasia Poisoning - and don't tell me how's that possible - so fire everything we have at them. Leave no survivors, capture no prisoners.]

"Jawohl, Sir Fuhrer!" [Yes, sir Fuhrer!]

...

"Now my head hurts, ze..." Marisa complained, putting a hand on her head. "Darn Outside World toxin!"

"Hey, at least the symptoms are a lot better than those from the potions you brewed..." Reimu reminded the black-white.

"Don't even get me started on those horrible tasting brews..." Sakuya said with a frown.

"Just how did you come up with such a Myon recipe, anyway?" Youmu hung a lamp. Her ghost-half has attached itself to her back since she got poisoned.

The girls noticed that, as they passed by a wall, several coats of arms are seen, hidden behind vines so that it's hard to see the emblem on them.

"I guess we must be getting close to a military outpost. Be careful..." Sakuya told everyone while readying her knives and Lunar Dial.

The girls flew for another few minutes without encountering resistance, then an enemy made it's presence known by setting off an explosion that took out a vintage lamppost. Said lamppost promptly collapses over that portion of the countryside road that spanned the small town.

"Here they come!" Reimu said, taking out her gohei.

Everyone proceeds to take their weapons out and aimed at all directions, looking for any signs of the Necopolitan military.

Soon enough, soldiers in airtight suits and gasmasks, with oxygen tanks that doubles as backpacks on their back, pooled out of several junctions, alongside about three tanks. They all aimed at the Daughters Of Liberty.

All the girls took aim and prepared to fire, except Sakuya, who has shock written on her face. "Those tanks looked like the retaliation tanks I heard of before meeting Milady! And those emblems!"

Sanae has a similar expression. "I also recognize those emblems on their red armbands, from history lessons before I moved to Gensokyo."

"Just what are they?!" Reimu questioned furiously.

Sakuya slowly turned her head toward the red-white. "Retaliation tanks are prototype war vehicles planned by the Nazis in World War 2 in the Outside World. These tanks are designed to release all their burning fuel and unused ordnance payload when destroyed, and are fast moving, unlike other tanks..."

"As for these soldiers themselves..." Sanae added.

Cue several soldiers in similar load-outs plus jetpacks approaching them from northwards.

"Freaking Nazis..." Sanae exclaimed. "...With jetpacks!"

One of the gas-masked soldiers, who appears to be in an airtight captain uniform approaches the girls with his machine gun aiming at them. "Correct, who could forget ze symbol zat represented ze Nazis, zat is ze Swastika?"

Sakuya took a look at the magazine that is attached to the Nazi machine gun. "Armor-piercing Electrifying Rounds..."

The captain took several steps back, "Zis is ze Eighth Reich you're looking at", keeping his aim steady. "Of course, ze Nazi Army is now ze official military forces of Necopolis..." Then with a wave of his hands...

"Schießen!" [Fire!]

And the Stormtroopers, Jetpack Stormtroopers, and Jaeger Tanks all opened fire.

"Dammit, the Nazis are still the same sadistic bunch I've learned from history lessons!" Sanae cursed.

* * *

**Afterwords**

No pieces this time, but...

HOLY CRAP! It's the freaking Nazis, with jetpacks, in the 22nd century! Stupid Jetpack Hitler indeed! (Okay, no Hitler, but still...)

Not only that, the Eighth Reich?! Last we heard of Those Wacky Nazis were the Third Reich.

The poop tornado has returned...

Shout-out index:

["One does not simply walk into Mordor"] - No, seriously, don't. Take the elves' words for it. Nobody in their right mind would simply walk into that place, especially in Lord Of The Rings.

That is all. _"Bis dahin..."_


	35. Chapter 34: Stupid Jetpack Hitler

**Forewords**

Alright, guys, let's get back with the Stupid Jetpack Hitler jetpack Nazis...

Nothing else to say here...

Pieces found so far: Sakuya's Identity.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Stupid Jetpack Hitler**

Time: 0300 Hour; 12th of August, 2125.

Location: Fuhrer's Office, Reichstag Building; Nilreb, Central Necopolis.

"Still wide awake, I see..."

"What have you found, Herr Summers?"

"I've searched New Wikipedia for more information on this Hilda Von Schere, and compared them to the samples at the Collector's Grand Library."

"Ze result?"

"What one would expect from a legendary Vampire Hunter - at least 100 vampires died in her hands, no injuries acquired in her lifetime, etc..."

"I believe there is something else that caught your eye, correct?"

"You caught on quick, and you're right, There is."

"What will it be?"

"It's about the final battle she had against the lord of vampires - Count Vlad Tepes, aka Dracula..."

"Fraulein Hilda lost?"

"No. In fact, she won the battle. It's the next part that caught my eye."

"?"

"Apparently, Hilda Von Schere did not account for the lord of vampires to have a family. He has a wife and a daughter, both were vampires..."

"And then...?"

"The Vampire Hunter herself killed off the wife out of pure instinct. And then when she turned her attention to the daughter, she got defeated."

"I see..."

"I'm not done yet. It appears that anybody who challenges a vampire and fails are to serve said vampire as a servant for a portion of their lifespan. In case of humans, that's 10 years."

"Surely Fraulein Hilda should have spent zat 10 years already..."

"There's more. For some unknown reason, Hilda Von Schere had to spend 500 years as the young vampire's servant, who at that time is only 10 years old..."

"Then zat must mean... Fraulein Hilda is no ordinary human..."

"According to my theory, she may not be human after all. We'll get back to that later. T searched for the original script of the book in the Collector's Grand Library, and guess what I found?"

"Ze identity of ze young vampire?"

"Exactly. The book only said that the young vampire goes by the surname "Scarlet", and did not give any description of her appearance. But that's enough information for me already..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember the mission I was sent to do last month?"

"To look for the missing cargo hoverplane..."

"Except that it turns out to be in the hidden Communist country where the Daughters Of Liberty came from. I was there for 3 days along with the First Division of the RAIDERS, and one of the military Superpowers we fought goes by the surname "Scarlet""

"Wait, you tell me..."

"...That one of the Daughters Of Liberty, who just happens to be Hilda Von Schere herself, is the loyal servant of this Scarlet? Yeah, looks like the story was real, after all..."

"Nein way..."

"The daughter of Dracula is a Communist..."

...

Location: East Necopolis Remilitarized Zone.

BOOM!

An explosion is caused by the fireball launched from a Jaeger Tank that impacted a conveniently empty shack.

The Daughters Of Liberty fired danmaku at the Nazi Stormtroopers, knocking out some of them. Each of the Stormtroopers have their screams muffled by their gas masks.

"Dream Sign: Fantasy Seal" Reimu casted a Spell Card, and dozens of paper charms immediately materialized from thin air and charged towards the Nazi squadron, setting off heatless explosions that tossed Stormtroopers about and destroyed Jaeger Tanks. The destroyed tanks tossed out burning fuel in their wake that sprayed across multiple directions.

As the girls evaded the electrified bullets fired by the Stormtroopers, they noticed that the Jaeger Tanks doesn't seem to have any drivers inside.

"Holy...! Did we kill them?!" Sanae exclaimed.

The Magic Codec rang, and answered itself.

_"They're not like what Sakuya just said to you girls. These Jaeger Tanks are unmanned, controlled from a remote location, so as to eliminate the risk of injured personnel completely, and at the same time allows a kamikaze move. They blow up even when crippled by non-lethal attacks, so watch out."_

Yukari terminated the transmission instantly after she finishes her explanation.

More Jaeger Tanks as well as Jetpack Stormtroopers appeared and began firing on the girls.

"Stop coming *cough* already, ze!" Marisa shouted furiously as she deploys a Spell Card. "Magic Sign: Stardust Reverie"

As the black-white cast her Spell Card, hundreds of tiny multicolored danmaku appeared all over the battle zone.

The Stormtroopers knew this spells bad news for them, for they ceased firing and ran for the closest cover. It wasn't long before the danmaku starts raining down on the Nazi squadron, knocking out cold some Stormtroopers and exploding the Jaeger Tanks.

Reimu and co flew higher into the air to avoid the spray of burning fuel from the destroyed tanks. They then continues to rain danmaku down on the Nazi squadron while avoiding being hit. Bullets from the Stormtroopers sparked with electricity whenever they hit Youmu's swords.

One of the Nazi soldiers pulled out a flare gun and fired it at the sky right before being hit in the face by one of Sakuya's knife-shape danmaku.

Several Jetpack Stormtroopers approached the Daughters Of Liberty from behind, and prepares to pull the trigger of their guns, only to have Youmu suddenly turn around and slice the wings off their jetpacks. Since the jet thrusters are placed on the wings and not the main pack, this causes the soldiers to fall straight down toward the ground and goes out cold as they landed on the countryside road.

The bloodless carnage ended when all the Stormtroopers are knocked out cold, and the Jaeger Tanks destroyed. The Daughters Of Liberty all sighed in relief.

"That was a tough one..." Reimu commented. She coughed twice.

"Yeah. I hope we don't suffer any side effects of that toxin during a gunfight, ze..." Marisa said, while pressing her hand against her head. "Oh, here comes the headache again..."

The Magic Codec rang at this moment. Sakuya picked up the call. _"What now, Yukari?"_

_"You still have a long way to go. Look west..."_ The Youkai of Boundaries told her.

The Daughters Of Liberty all looked west (except Sanae who is vomiting in the background again), seeing what looked like several helicopters followed by planes behind.

The helicopters and planes all have the Swastika engraved on their sides.

"Godsdammit..." Youmu cursed as she raises the Roukanken and prepares for combat.

_"Those are Viper Hover-copters and Totenkreuz Dive Fighters, built with state-of-the-art cutting edge technology. They are very powerful, so I suggest you don't fight them..."_ Yukari told the girls, but before she could finish the sentence, one of the Viper Hover-copters fired two tiny streams of laser beams at them.

Youmu flew up front and tries to reflect the beams with her swords, but one the beams cut right through the Roukanken and grazed her hair, which resulted in the half-ghost getting a mild shock. "Myon!" She exclaimed. Her ghost-half still attached to her back.

_"Did I mention state-of-the-art technology? That's what the Eighth Reich armed themselves with. May I suggest you to head Northwest instead? That's where your next destination, Bevelle, is..."_

Yukari then cuts off the transmission.

"You've heard what Yukari said..." Sakuya told everyone. "Let's head Northwest and get out of Necopolis as soon as... *cough cough* ...As soon as possible."

The Daughters Of Liberty took off Northwest just as the Viper Hover-copters and Totenkreuz fighters planes started firing on them.

* * *

**Afterwords**

There's another piece of Sakuya's pre-Gensokyo life found, and two new Nazi vehicles introduced.

Yes, that's "Hover-copter", not "Helicopter". It's supposed to be futuristic, so stop questioning.

Pieces found so far: Sakuya's Identity, Achievements.

There are more pieces to be found, so let's dig deeper...

Next piece to be uncovered: Fate of Hilda Von Schere (what happened to the name?).

No shout-outs in this chapter.

That is all. _"Bis dahin..."_


	36. Chapter 35: Name Of The Hunter

**Forewords**

Just a quick warning to all story writers - The document editor of this website suddenly crapped out on me, and when I tried to write the Forewords of this chapter, there was no toolbar and just a tiny typing box with "Paste your document here" printed in it. I had to save this document before I can use the full editor.

This is a message to all story writers of Fanfiction Dot Net, be careful if you're seeing a crapped out document editor.

That is all for this Forewords section.

Pieces found so far: Sakuya's Identity, Achievements.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Name Of The Hunter**

Time: 0315 Hour; 12th of August, 2125.

Location: East Necopolis Remilitarized Zone.

"Take this!"

Reimu fired a Ying-Yang Orb at one of the pursuing Totenkreuz Dive Fighters and tears off one of it's wings, causing it to crash into the polluted ground. The pilot managed to eject at the last minute.

The Viper Hover-copters fired electrifying laser beams and the Totenkreuz Dive Fighters large fireballs at the Daughters Of Liberty.

"Man, just what are the Nazis armed with, anyway?" Sanae complained while narrowly dodging two large fireballs fired from a fighter plane.

"From the looks of it..." Sakuya responded, also narrowly dodging twin laser beams fired from a Viper Hover-copter. "The planes are armed with fire-elemental railguns, the Hover-copters with electric-elemental laser beams..."

Just then, what looked like missile pods have emerged from one of the Vipers, and fired two missiles at the girls.

They dodged the missiles, and watched them hitting a distant ruined building being exploded. Instead of a fireball, it was some kind of liquid being sprayed all over the impact zone, which froze up immediately after.

"...and freeze missiles..." Sakuya added, as she throws several hundred knives at many directions.

The knives cut through all of the Totenkreuz Dive Fighters that are coming down from right above, some went into their turbines and jammed them, which caused the planes to lose altitude and crash on the ground. When the knives hits the Viper Hover-copters, they bounced off harmlessly before making contact with the hull.

"What...?!" The silver-haired maid exclaimed in surprise.

"Energy shields?! This is getting very tough..." Sanae exclaimed and deadpanned.

The Viper Hover-copters responded by firing laser beams and freeze missiles at the Daughters Of Liberty.

Reimu quickly conjured a magic barrier right before the lasers and missiles hit. The freezing liquid of the freeze missiles sprayed all over the magic barrier, creating ice frostings all over it.

"Even being protected by this barrier, the leftover coldness from those things are colder than being hit directly by Nine-ball's Perfect Freeze Spell Card, ze..." Marisa noted, her breath coming out as visible white mists. The coldness made her cough thrice because of the Euthanasia poisoning from the previous night.

The Hover-copters continued to fire laser beams on the magic barrier. It was only less than a minute since the barrier was conjured, and it is already starting to crack.

"You guys should do something..." Reimu told the others. "I can't keep this up any longer..."

Several laser beams are fired at once at the magic barrier. The barrier finally shatters under all those pressure, and the shattering knocks the red-white over her feet. She was seen coughing out lots of blood before falling unconscious on the ground.

"Reimu!" Everyone shouted in horror at once.

Marisa furiously pulled out her mini-hakkero and aimed it at the Viper Hover-copters. The small object begins to build up power.

"Master Spark!"

A huge stream of laser was fired from the hakkero, and hits the Viper Hover-copters. The aircrafts' energy shields resist the blast for two seconds before breaking, allowing the massive beam to hit the aircrafts themselves. One was torn to pieces by being hit directly (and the pilot catapulted into the distance), and others have their payload of freeze missiles going off in the launch pods which froze the main propeller solid and caused them to crash straight down into the ground. One was able to steer clear of the massive beam right before it's shield failed, but got hit in it's rear thrusters (which substituted the rear propellers of helicopters), as it spins out of control while spewing smoke.

As soon as the Master Spark timed out, Marisa quickly flew by Reimu's side, and checked to see if she's still alive.

"Thank goodness..." the black-white sighed in relief, her breath coming out as visible white mist due to the leftover coldness of the freeze missiles. "She's still breathing..."

"Let's find someplace safe to camp out until she wakes up..." Youmu suggested. "She coughed blood, so that means she'll get killed by the toxin sooner..."

Marisa's face went pale with horror upon hearing that. She then carries the unconscious red-white in her hands and flies off towards the Northwest.

Youmu and Sanae followed Marisa, but Sakuya stayed behind. The maid was looking at a Stormtrooper whose gas mask was torn apart as he limps his way out of a Viper wreckage while choking on the polluted air of Necopolis.

Sakuya slowly waked toward the escaping Stormtrooper and pinned him down with one of her feet. She then crouches down and puts a knife at the Nazi soldier's neck.

"Sag den aktuellen Fuhrer, dass er einen Kampf mit Hilda Von Schere ausgewählt haben, sollte nicht..." [Go tell the current Fuhrer that he shouldn't have picked a fight with Hilda Von Schere...] The silver-haired maid said with a different accent.

The Stormtrooper made no response.

"Verstehen?" [Understand?] She said once more.

"J... Ja... Jawohl..." [Y... Ye... Yes...] The Stormtrooper answers, spooked.

Sakuya stood aside and puts the knife away. The Nazi soldier then stands up, and ran off towards the Southwest, falling down every few steps he takes as he continued to cough, choking on the polluted air.

"Hmph... All those vampires, including Milady's father, was something compared to the Eighth Reich..."

The maid then flies off Northwest, following the Daughters Of Liberty.

...

Location: Collector's Grand Library, Summers Estate.

LT was sitting on a reading bench in the library, waiting for someone.

That someone happens to be Adolf Von Duer. A hologram of the Fuhrer, to be exact.

"What else have you found out about Fraulein Hilda?" asked the Fuhrer.

"I've extended my search over every title written in Necopolis, and this finally caught my eye..." LT told the man.

"Isn't zis ze Journal of Hitler?" Adolf looked at what LT was holding in his hands - a book, with a portrait of Hitler as the background.

"Yeah, even I didn't expect something like this to pop up in the search result." LT said. "This book apparently doesn't exist in New Wikipedia, so I'm holding the last copy in existence right now..."

"What have you found?" Adolf asked once more.

"I read through the book, finding nothing until the mentioning of a name with a description caught my eye..." LT told the Fuhrer

"Let me guess..." Adolf seems to know the answer.

"Silver-hair braided? Blue eyes? Throws knives? First name's Hilda? Is in fact Asahian, not Necopolitan? That's basically one of the Daughters Of Liberty - Hilda Von Schere, aka Izayoi Sakuya. There's even accounts of her appearing out of nowhere, written down by the original Fuhrer right in this book!" LT relayed all the information he knows from the Journal of Hitler.

"Zis is unbelievable!" The Fuhrer exclaimed.

"...That we have a 200 years old ex-Nazi as a Communist mercenary? Unbelievable, indeed..."

The Fuhrer stood there, paralyzed by surprise.

"What will you do?" LT asked him.

Adolf recovered from his paralysis. "I will send in ze strongest firepower in ze Nazi arsenal to destroy them!"

* * *

**Afterwords**

Yet another piece found, although it isn't what I said will be revealed from the previous Afterwords...

Sakuya as an ex-Nazi... Truly unbelievable...

Pieces found so far: Sakuya's Identity, Achievement, Last known appearance in Necopolis.

In case you're wondering, of course Reimu is going to survive! She's needed for the rest of the series.

For those of you who thinks the Daughters won't make it to Bevelle (alternate universe Great Britain), try to remember that this is the future. Surely there must be a means of transportation that they could hitch a ride on, just like how they travelled from Asahi to Chugoku. Same goes for travelling from Bevelle (Great Britain) to the last nation - Registan (representing the good ol' United States).

No shout-outs in this chapter.

That is all. _"Bis dahin..."_


	37. Chapter 36: Fate Of The Hunter

**Forewords**

This chapter will be void of fighting scenes, and the majority of it will be focused on LT and Adolf Von Duer.

Hope I don't disappoint you. The fighting will continue in the next chapter...

...With a boss battle.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Fate Of The Hunter**

Time: 0330 Hour; 12th of August, 2125.

Location: Lair of the Scarlet Devil, Scarlet Devil Mansion; Gensokyo.

A gap opened in the barely lit room and out came Yukari Yakumo the Youkai of Boundaries.

Yukari looked around the huge near-pitch-black room, finding nobody. The throne at the other side of the room was unoccupied, only being shone on by the small amounts of moonlight from the large stained window on the far end of the room.

"Did I come at the wrong time?" The Youkai of Boundaries wondered.

When she stays completely silent, a sound can be heard from behind the throne.

"Uuuu..."

"You still having a charisma break over Sakuya being poisoned?" Yukari asked the whimpering Remilia, squeezed up behind the throne in a troubled fetal position.

"Uuuu..."

"Remilia Scarlet, may I have a word with you?" Yukari said loudly.

The Scarlet Devil looked at the Youkai of Boundaries, tears still running down her cheeks. "What do you want? Youkai Dictator?"

Yukari put up a disappointed face upon hearing the nickname "Youkai Dictator". She tries not to act out her anger. "Just a question - who exactly is Sakuya?"

Remilia stopped crying when she heard the question. Her expression also changed.

"I have been waiting for someone to ask that question for a long time..." The Scarlet Devil said.

Yukari squatted down next to Remilia, putting her parasol on Remilia's throne. "You do? You must've been waiting for a long time. So, tell me about her."

Remilia took a deep breath, and then spoke...

"Well, it was 200 years ago..."

...

Location: Fuhrer's Office, Reichstag Building; Nilreb, Central Necopolis.

"...When the Nazis, under the command of Hitler who is given false information by his psychologically insane right hand man - Schmidt, to perform the Blitzkrieg run on a refugee camp populated by North Necopolitans..." LT told Adolf Von Duer through a projection of him in the latter's office.

"There was a soldier..." The Fuhrer spoke.

"...Who went by the name Hilda, 'supposedly' named after the legendary Vampire Hunter - Hilda Von Schere..." LT continued. "She was the only one not carrying the usual Nazi load-out of the World War 2 era." He then takes out a crumpled, yellowish piece of paper from his pocket. "These information are all from this piece of paper, which contains the last known journal entry of those surviving North Necopolitans. They all mentioned a female Nazi soldier who called herself Hilda. Every entry here states that this female Nazi soldier couldn't have even been European, as she is neither Central Necopolitan nor Bevellan..."

"At that time, Winston Churchill, Prime Minister of Bevelle, was having a last stand against ze Nazis..." The Fuhrer added.

"...Unlike the other Nazi soldiers who were given orders by Schmidt to exterminate the North Necopolitans, Hilda was trying to save these refugees under their noses. And she did so for the entire duration of the attack without getting caught." LT continued to relay the information he knew. "Some of the refugees recalled being 'teleported' into a safe zone by Hilda, and some recalls the _silver-haired_ female Nazi literately disappearing into thin air as she pulls out a golden pocket watch..."

"I guess there is no mistake now. Zis... Sakuya Izayoi... really is an ex-Nazi..." Adolf commented.

"There's still a long way to go, Herr Fuhrer..." LT told the Fuhrer. "Near the last days of the war, just as soon as Hitler discovers from an anonymous source that his most trusted right hand man is psychologically insane, who revealed his plans to march the powers of Central Necopolis all over the world, the original Fuhrer cannot bear the massacre of innocents, and took the insane Schmidt along with him in a grenade explosion." LT turned the crumpled piece of paper around, and continued relaying information. "The North Necopolitans rejoiced as the Nazi's massacre came to an end. When the remaining Nazis discovers evidence of their leader's right hand man being insane, they realized the wrongs they did, and tried to apologize, which the North accepted. The ex-refugees wrote that despite the Nazis turning over a new leaf, the female soldier called Hilda is nowhere to be seen, as though she had never existed..."

...

Location: Lair of the Scarlet Devil, Scarlet Devil Mansion; Gensokyo.

"...That's when my father - Count Vlad Tepes rose from his coffins and started hunting down people every night..." Remilia continued to tell Yukari. "He was a ruthless vampire, even the Soviet Union and the newly formed Fourth Reich Nazis were afraid of him. As more and more people including Nazi soldiers lost their lives battling him, one of them stood out one night, claiming to be the bane of all vampires..."

"Sakuya Izayoi?" Yukari wondered.

"At that time she was known by the name Hilda Von Schere, the legendary Vampire Hunter of Europe. I watched her battling my father, and successfully puts an end to his undeath. She was a woman of her word, as she barely took any damage in the fight." The Scarlet Devil continued. "That's when Hilda Von Schere laid her murderous eyes on me and my mother, who had nothing to do with father's sins, aside from just being vampires."

"It was scary for the both of you, correct?" Yukari asked with slight sympathy.

"Yes, that happened when I was 400 years old..." Remilia continued telling the story. "The both of us ran for several miles, past deep forests, past hibernating grass plains, past war ruins when she finally caught up with us at a graveyard." The vampire tried not to break down into tears, thinking of that tragedy from a long time ago. "I watched my mother attempting to jab at the Vampire Hunter with her talons extended. The silver-haired woman stayed calm as she slowly produces a pocket watch, and with one press of the dial, teleported right behind my mother, and then stabbing her right in the back, so hard that she was bled dry."

"That must have been an unbearable sight for you back then..." Yukari sympathized for the Scarlet Devil.

"I watched the corpse of my deceased mother decaying like all slayed vampires do, it was truly unbearable. That's when Hilda Von Schere laid her eyes on me, saying that I'm the next to go, as her bloodied knife shone in the moonlight pale like ghosts." Remilia kept on telling the story. "I had no choice but to battle the woman that is the bane of my kindred. I made it my fate to battle the Vampire Hunter to the death, but instead I got the opposite..."

"You won..." The Youkai of Boundaries said.

"Correct. I was amazed that while the legendary Vampire Hunter has defeated the lord of vampires, she had managed to get defeated by a child like me. Another amazing thing is that she's still alive, even though she should have bled to death already. It was as though she cannot die..."

"Cannot die? Then that means..." Yukari noticed the two words.

"I know that pocket watch of hers, which is called the Lunar Dial today, is no human design. And by how her blood smelled like, I can only guess one thing - Hilda Von Schere is no human..."

"She's a Lunarian?"

Remilia stood up, and leaned against the back of her throne. "That was what I was thinking of at that moment. I have seen Lunarians before, and I know that they are almost impossible to kill..."

...

Location: Fuhrer's Office, Reichstag Building; Nilreb, Central Necopolis.

"...And if my encounter with the moon princess of Asahian fairy tales, and the moon doctor who sabotaged the Apollo 13 Mission is anything to go by..." LT was still explaining to Adolf Von Duer. "...Is that they can lose a gallon of blood and still be walking on two feet. Some takes it up to eleven for being able to survive with half a head, which will regenerate after a few hours."

"So there really are people from ze dark side of ze moon?" The Fuhrer asked.

"Correct, and both the moon princess and the moon doctor have settled themselves in the same Communist country I've told the other nation leaders about." LT responded.

"I recall zis nation being called 'Gensokyo' by you, correct?" Adolf asked another question.

"Yes. Now back on topic. The vampire kind has a rule where any hunters who gets defeated by them are to serve as their servants for a portion of their lives - in the case of ordinary humans, 10 years." LT continued to relay information. "However, due to being immortal Lunarian, Hilda Von Schere has to serve little Scarlet for 500 years, which until today, is only 200." LT then takes out another piece of paper, this one neatly folded and pale as fresh paper. "For the final part of the story. While the original storybook has no records of what happened to her afterwards, my theory is that Hilda Von Schere has renamed herself, or was renamed by little Scarlet, as the member of the Daughters Of Liberty we are discussing about right now - Sakuya Izayoi."

...

Location: Lair of the Scarlet Devil, Scarlet Devil Mansion; Gensokyo.

"Fascinating..." Yukari commented as she stood up, and grabbed her parasol. "So that's who Sakuya really is..."

"Hilda Von Schere still has 300 years to go as my maid, but I believe she has already left her old days behind and is enjoying being Sakuya Izayoi..." The Scarlet Devil added once more. "That's it, end of story..."

Yukari opened a gap and prepares to back into it. "Thanks for the story. Oh, and try to get your charisma fixed up." The Youkai of Boundaries then steps into the gap, and it closes behind her.

Remilia sighed. "Just what else is that Youkai Dictator planning, anyway?"

Right at that time, something in her pocket rang. She took it out, which is then revealed to be a Magic Codec with "Septette For The Dead Princess" for it's ringtone. Remilia answers the call.

_"What do you want?"_

On the other side of the call is the voice she heard a lot as the leader of the Scarlet Devil Army.

_"This is the Strongest speaking, how may 'eye' help you?"_

...

Location: Fuhrer's Office, Reichstag Building; Nilreb, Central Necopolis.

"And that concludes the story of Hilda Von Schere... For now..." LT said as he puts the piece of paper back into his pocket.

Adolf Von Duer thought of something for awhile, then spoke, "Is zat anonymous source Fraulein Hilda?"

LT let that question sink in for awhile. "Perhaps..." is all the response he gave the Fuhrer.

"'Perhaps'?" The Fuhrer was surprised by the answer. "You also have no idea, do you, Herr Summers?"

"Then again, it was an anonymous source, so we may never know who's behind that line. Could be either Hilda herself, or a vampire..." LT said once more. "Speaking of which..."

The Fuhrer knows what he needs to do right now. He grabs a broadcasting device, and spoke through it: "Suchen Sie die Töchter der Freiheit, und mit was auch immer nötig ist, einschließlich der Sterilisator Kräfte zu vernichten..." [Locate the Daughters Of Liberty, and destroy them with whatever forces necessary, including The Sterilisator...]

LT's hologram stood there, arms folded as he watches the Fuhrer performing his duty. "I hope you know what you're doing, Herr Von Duer..."

And then he terminates his transmission to the Fuhrer's Office. He was seen pulling out a box labeled "Health Cigarettes", pulls from the box what looked like a cigarette which he puts in his mouth, and lights it all before his hologram disappears.

...

Location: Somewhere between East and Central Necopolis.

"Reimu, you okay, ze?"

"Stay in the world of living. Gensokyo won't last a second if you're dead."

"You can do it, Reimu san, you should be able to survive more than such a Myon beating back there..."

"Please don't go flat-line, Gensokyo still needs us to be saved..."

Reimu Hakurei has only just begun to regain her senses. During this period, her sight is all blurry, and everything she hears are in echoes.

"I think she's coming to." Said Marisa's voice.

Reimu's vision finally clears up, and sounds stop echoing through her ears. The first things she sees are the Daughters Of Liberty.

"How are you feeling?" Sakuya asked the red-white.

Reimu attempts to get up. She finds some trouble doing so, but manages it. "What happened?" She asked.

"Those Hover-copters back there ganged up on you and fired their lasers at your magic barrier all at once. You were knocked out cold and were vomiting blood." Sanae told her.

Reimu looked at her gohei which she has been carrying all along. The stick was a bit charred since the last battle.

"Anyways, what time is it now?" The red-white asked once more.

Sakuya looked at the Lunar Dial she's been carrying all along. "30 minutes since that battle."

Just then, lights are shone on where the Daughters Of Liberty are. When the girls looked up, they find themselves surrounded by Viper Hover-copters which are pointing searchlights at them. Several Nazi Stormtroopers, including those on jetpacks, and Jaeger Tanks moved in and surrounded them from all directions. Totenkreuz Dive Fighters flew overhead, strafing this peculiar spot.

"Great, just as soon as we're about to celebrate, ze..." Marisa complained.

The girls all aimed their weapons at the Nazi squadron. They were all hesitating to shoot.

"Töchter der Freiheit, Sie sind durch die Nazi-Armee umgeben und sind zahlenmäßig und waffentechnisch unterlegen zur gleichen Zeit. Runter mit den Waffen und ergeben sich oder Gesicht Gerechtigkeit!" [Daughters Of Liberty, you are surrounded by the Nazi Army, and are outnumbered and outgunned at the same time. Drop your weapons and surrender yourselves, or face justice!]

"Well, I don't understand what they're saying..." Sanae said.

"They're telling us to drop our weapons and surrender ourselves, or face justice..." Sakuya told the others.

Reimu was surprised from getting a translation. "How did you know what they're saying?"

One of the Stormtroopers took out a radio and spoke through it. "Achter haben Reich-Capture-Team Berichterstattung in, wir die Töchter der Freiheit einschließlich Hilda Von Schere in unserer Obhut. Schicken Sie sofort in den Sterilisator Gunship." [Eighth Reich Capture Team reporting in, we have the Daughters Of Liberty including Hilda Von Schere in our custody. Send in The Sterilisator Gunship right away.]

Sakuya gasped. "They've just called in their Gunship!"

"Oh, gods..." Youmu expressed disgust when she hears "Gunship".

Almost immediately after, the flying mass of metal arrives. It has jet turbines for engines, and is armed with assorted weapons - two flamethrowers attached to the underside, two small missile pods (each missiles colored ranging from red, blue, white, yellow, and green), two grenade launchers loaded with gas bombs, and laser guns next to each turbine engines.

"Holy...!" Everyone exclaimed in unity.

One of the pilots of the Gunship then spoke through the intercoms...

...To Sakuya...

"Just so your friends can understand us, Hilda Von Schere, we will be speaking in English."

Reimu looked at the silver-haired maid in confusion. The maid already has surprise written on her face. "Sakuya?! Why are they calling you 'Hilda'?!"

The Gunship pilots spoke again. "Fraulein Hilda, you've hunted vampires in your past, you're supposed to be ze heroine of Necopolis. But instead, you joined forces with these Communist mercenaries. For zat, ze Fuhrer has ordered your termination along with your comrades. Can you, ze legendary Vampire Hunter, defeat the Eighth Reich with 22nd century technologies?"

Just as soon as he finishes the sentence, the main pilot unleashed the flamethrowers on the girls.

* * *

**Afterwords**

Recap of Sakuya's past, along with a new piece of it: the fate of Hilda Von Schere. Now you know what happened to the name.

Saku... Er, Hilda is revealed to be not Asahian either. She's a Lunarian!

I did say that the next chapter starts with a boss fight, right? So the next boss will be the Gunship of Necopolis - The Sterilisator ("Sterilizer" in German).

Shout-out index:

"...Psychologically insane Schmidt..." - Hitler's right hand man going rogue and bearing this name? Pretty reminiscent of Captain America: The First Avenger.

That is all. _"Bis dahin..."_


	38. Chapter 37: Power Of The Hunter

**Forewords**

I had to literately pull myself away from VGPerson's translations/walkthrough of the fan-game "Touhou-A-Live" on Youtube to continue working on this story. It's just that addicting... Speaking of which, Koki, the developer of that fan-game, is one of the few people that considers Shanghai Doll as a character more than side objects, huh (Even getting her own scenario)?

Okay, guys, let's get back to the Versus Sterilisator Gunship fight.

Those Wacky Nazis...

...And Stupid Jetpack Hitler...

* * *

**Chapter 37: Power Of The Hunter**

Time: 0400 Hour; 12th of August, 2125 (22 hours 30 minutes until death).

Location: Somewhere between Central and East Necopolis.

"Here it comes!"

The girls took off into the air moments before The blaze of The Sterilisator's flamethrowers made contact.

When the blaze cleared up, the portion of the ground burned was left as a pile of hot amber.

Immediately afterwards, the Nazi squadron all fired at the Daughters Of Liberty with their weapons, while being careful not to hit one of their own.

The girls avoided the shots and returned fire at the Nazis, knocking out some Stormtroopers. They continued firing danmaku and took out some of the Jaeger Tanks.

As they flew higher to avoid the spray of burning fuel from the destroyed tanks, the girls finds themselves boxed in by the Viper Hover-copters and The Sterilisator Gunship.

"Damn..." Reimu cursed.

The hover-copters all fired their laser guns at the Daughters Of Liberty, who dodged at the last minute. The lasers harmlessly reflected off the energy shields and the hull of the Gunship.

The Sterilisator fired two green missiles from it's missile pods at the girls. They saw the projectiles homing on them and shot both of them out.

Both missiles exploded in a lingering green mist that the girls knew they should evade. And they were right, a Viper that accidentally flew into the green mist had it's shields shorted out almost instantly. The green mist sticks itself to the unshielded aircraft, and it's outer hull began melting, forcing the pilot to eject.

"What the heck is that?!" Sanae exclaimed when she saw the power of the green mist.

The Magic Codec rang, and answers itself. _"That's not just any poison, that's super-acid! It's so corrosive, even it's vapors can melt metal on contact. Avoid it at all cost!"_

The Gunship fired two green grenades from the mounted grenade launchers at the girls. Youmu picked up the Roukanken and batted both grenades at two Viper Hover-copters. The grenades exploded in another cloud of acid vapor, the same thing happens to these hover-copters and the pilots are forced to eject.

With no other oppositions remaining, the girls shifted their attention to the Gunship as they fire danmaku at it. However, the mass of metal doesn't seem to be taking any damage.

"This thing isn't taking any damage, ze!" Marisa complained. "Guess we'll have to use a Spell Card!"

Marisa dodged a grenade that was fired at her, and then throws an object at the Sterilisator. The object sticks itself onto the Gunship.

The pilots looked at the object, then at each other. "Dies muss die gleiche Waffe sein, der die Malkratischen Gunship mit erreicht haben." [This must be the same weapon that the Malkrantian Gunship was hit with.]

Marisa then fires a single danmaku at the object.

"Magic Waste: Deep Ecological Bomb"

Upon being hit, the object glowed for awhile before exploding in a brilliant flash and cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears up, all the damage on the Sterilisator Gunship are just scraped paint.

"Wha...?! No way!" The Daughters Of Liberty all exclaimed at once.

"Foolish mercenaries..." The Gunship pilot taunted. "You really think something armed with metal-melting acid can be easily damaged? Not with a Trinium hull, you don't!"

Finishing that, the pilots turned all the weapons of the Gunship on the girls, firing missiles of different colors at them.

"Crap!" Marisa cursed just moments before the missiles exploded before them, covering them in waves of burning napalm, high-pressure water, cryo sprays, electricity and acid vapor.

...

"Sieht so aus, als wir sie endlich haben..." [Looks like we've finally got them...] The copilot told the pilot.

"Halten Sie es. Die Registaner haben dieses Phänomen nennt man "Worf Barrage". Wir besser sein vorsichtig..." [Hold it. The Registanian have this thing they call "Worf Barrage". We better be careful...] The pilot responded.

"Recht. Nichts ist tot, bis Sie es in diesem Zustand sehen." [Right. Nothing is dead until you see it in that state.] The copilot acknowledges the response.

"Es scheint etwas anderes in diesem Chaos der Elemente..." [There seems to be something in that mess of elements...]

...

Reimu closed her eyes, awaiting inevitable death from the Sterilisator's elemental missile barrage.

One second... Ten seconds... Thirty seconds... Sixty seconds...

The death never came, so the red-white opened her eyes to see what's happening.

The other girls appears to be doing the same ting, except Sakuya, who's just floating in the middle of the void that suddenly formed inside the elemental death, silver knives on her hand.

"Sakuya...?" Reimu muttered silently, looking at the calm silver-haired maid.

As the waves of fire, water, ice, electricity and acid wears off, the girls can see the Sterilisator Gunship still has it's weapons trained on them. The pilots' face went pale when they saw the girls being unscathed.

"Feuer alles!" [Fire everything!] The main pilot told the copilot desperately, as he spam-presses the weapons-firing buttons.

Lots of elemental missiles, acid grenades and flamethrower blazes are fired at Sakuya...

...And they all froze in mid-air right before hitting their targets.

"Oh, Scheiße..." [Oh, shit...]

"Dumme Menschen. Zu denken, sie können sich stärker als der legendäre Vampirjäger machen..." [Foolish humans. To think they can make themselves more powerful than the legendary Vampire Hunter...] The silver-haired maid said calmly. She pulls out a Spell Card, and prepares to cast it.

"Meine Welt: Fluch des Bösen" [My World: Bane Of Evil]

All the fired ordnances suddenly reversed themselves back toward their source, the Sterilisator Gunship. The missiles exploded and sprayed their contents over the aircraft, as sparks begin popping out within the cockpit. The windshield begins to crack as it's being assaulted by the returning blaze of the flamethrowers.

"Wir verschwinden jetzt, und Reparaturen so schnell wie möglich zu erhalten." [Let's just get out of here for now, and get repairs done as soon as possible.] The copilot suggested, as acid beginsread over the topside of the Gunship. One of the turbines exploded as it gets frozen by cryo fluids and then corroded by the acid vapors.

Without further adieu, the Sterilisator Gunship turned around and retreated off the distance.

The void that surrounds the Daughters Of Liberty begins to collapse, as Sakuya puts her silver knives away.

"You all must've seen what I just did..." Sakuya told the other girls, with a low tone.

Reimu slowly flew closer to the silver-haired maid. "I've had a question to ask you just now..."

Youmu came up. "I agree with Reimu-san."

"Who... Are... You... Really?" Marisa and Sanae asked at the same time.

Sakuya did not look at the others, as she remained calm. "I believe Yukari has the answer for that question..."

Cue the Magic Codec ringing. It was Yukari.

_"I've only learned of it just a while ago, but I guess it's the right time to tell you..."_ The Youkai of Boundaries said. She then tells the story she heard from Remilia to the Daughters Of Liberty...

...

Location: Break Room, STI HQ.

The Break Room of the Summers Technologies Industries Headquarters is lined with several civilian computers. Each of the computers are in use by off-duty employees to surf the internet.

Harrison was also there, but while he is playing a video game, there appears to be a stack of fresh printouts laid next to him.

"Playing _Seihou Project_ again, did you. Harrison?" Asked a voice from behind. "Looks like _Phantasmagoria of Scientific Theory_ to me..."

Harrison paused the game and slowly turned around to see his boss, who is smoking a Health Cigarette. "Smoking again, did you, boss?"

LT pulled the Health Cigarette from his mouth, and flicked some ash into a trash bin. As the trash bin was already full, the floor tile below that bin raised up, and emptied the contents into a trash chute that suddenly revealed itself. Everything goes back into position after it's done.

"At least a heck load better than what Solid Snake smoked..." LT contradicted, as he extinguish the Health Cigarette with his fingers, and drops it in the trash bin. "Even though he's just a fictional character."

"I got no comments on me playing mostly _Seihou_. Created by a guy called Zun 200 years ago. Heard from the net that his company, Team Shanghai Alice was going to make a reboot of the franchise..." Harrison then grabs the pile of printouts and hands them to his boss. "Anyways, here's the data you've requested."

LT grabbed the stack of printouts and looked at the one on the top of the stack. "All relevant to Gensokyo in human history, right?"

"Yes." Harrison replied. "Though I took the liberty of looking up things relevant to Hilda Von Schere as well."

"Which is right on the top of this stack..." LT continued the sentence. "Let's see... 'Hilda Von Schere was a legendary Vampire Hunter of Necopolitan folklore, but fans of her story often interpret her as being able to take down other species of supernatural creatures, like werewolves and dragons just as well'."

"Any comments?" Harrison asked his boss.

"Interesting." LT said. "Thanks for your hard work, Supreme Agent Harrison. You may now get back to your game..."

* * *

**Afterwords**

I guess I said too early. Even Doujins like "Hang In There, Kogasa-chan" is distracting me like heck. I need to get back the schedule writing I picked up from Kogasa-san...

Anyways, There's no questioning that the Daughters Of Liberty now knows about Hilda Von Schere. The mystery will be concluded at the end of the Necopolis Scenario, which is still a bit far away...

Yeah, Harrison really is playing Seihou Project there, and he did mention it being a franchise. So in this universe, Zun was known for Seihou Project since he never thought of Gensokyo, which is real in this world. _Phantasmagoria of Scientific Theory_ is the _Seihou_ equivalent of _Phantasmagoria of Flower View_.

Shout-out index:

"At least a heck load better than what Solid Snake smoked." - Yep, LT knew Snake was a chain smoker. No questioning that he also played Metal Gear Solid...

That is all. _"Bis dahin..."_


	39. Chapter 38: Story Of The Hunter

**Forewords**

With the Sterilisator Gunship repelled, let's get the next part of the Necopolis Scenario started.

Pieces found so far: Sakuya's Identity, Achievements, Last known appearance in Necopolis, Backstory, Fate of Hilda Von Schere.

I guess there's one more piece to be found. But even I have to guess what it is...

"What of her past life?"

* * *

**Chapter 38: Story Of The Hunter**

Time: 0420 Hour; 12th of August, 2125. (22 hours 10 minutes until death)

Location: Outskirts of Nilreb, Central Necopolis.

_"...And so ends the story of Hilda Von Schere... For now..."_

The Daughters Of Liberty continued their journey towards the Northwest, with Sakuya in the lead.

"So you're the reason that vampires and other supernatural creatures became extinct in the Outside World..." Reimu spoke to the silver-haired maid.

"Correct. That's me..." Sakuya replied calmly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone earlier, ze?! Marisa chided her.

"You never asked Milady..." The maid replied.

The red-white grunted in disgust upon getting that response.

The Daughters noticed that they are flying past what looked like the capital of Necopolis, which, aside from one government building and several industrial buildings, are completely void of high-rise structures.

The lack of skyscrapers meant the Nazi soldiers positioned there can see them quite well. And they acted accordingly...

"Not again!" Marisa complained.

"This time there are snipers!" Sanae shouted, seeing Stormtroopers with sniper rifles moving into position. "So let's just scram!"

The girls flew off just as the Nazi Snipers started firing on them.

...

"Whew, that was close..."

Sanae sighed in relief, and then almost chokes herself on the polluted air of Necopolis.

"Try not to breathe too hard..." Youmu told the green-haired shrine maiden. "They have a very good reason to be wearing gas masks and airtight suits."

Reimu scanned the surroundings. "I can see why so little people in this nation lives above the ground..."

Aside from having lots of industrial buildings, there were also dead animals and skeletons littered around the outskirts of the city surface.

"Air pollution and mild epidemics made the surface very difficult to live in. So that's why everyone moved underground." Sakuya told everyone. "Having the public relocated underground also means next to no civilian casualties in the event of a war."

"These guys sure are prepared for anything, ze..." Marisa hung a lamp.

Suddenly, a nearby industrial chimney cracked and began to collapse, with the Daughters Of Liberty right over where it would collapse.

"Look out!"

The girls quickly dodged the falling structure as it hits the ground and breaks into pieces, releasing dust everywhere.

"The Outsiders sure are desperate to kill us..." Reimu noted. "But no explosives were used, which means it isn't a normal human who did this."

As soon as the red-white finishes the sentence, the girls all felt something hitting the back of their head hard.

Whatever's hitting them like that is revealed to be a familiar small figure.

"You again?!" Sanae exclaimed.

"That's right!" Shanghai L boasted, holding a lance on her right hand.

"You're going to fight us?! Stop joking!" Youmu said as she drew out the Roukanken.

The doll laughed in disgust upon hearing that. "Ha! Of course not!"

A figure suddenly materialized behind Shanghai L. For now the new arrival can't be identified, but one look at the load-out consisting of jetpack and headset tells the Daughters Of Liberty that they are about to face a Raider.

"Who's this?" Sakuya questioned.

The doll folded her arms and continued, "Her name's Malicia Krisime, aka Lightning Bruiser, and she will be your opponent this time!"

The Daughters Of Liberty all noticed something.

"Why does her name sound similar to mine, ze?" Marisa lampshaded.

The woman Raider shoved Shanghai L aside, with the flat side of her wrist-cuff-integrated swords. "Stand aside, doll. Let me show you how real elegant ladies fight..."

Both the Daughters and Malicia prepared to fight, both sides posing with their weapons.

"Let's do this..." Sanae said.

Then, as the woman Raider charged with her dual swords raised and jetpack operating at full power, so did the Daughters of Liberty with their magic powers.

...

Location: CEO's Office, STI HQ/ Summers Estate.

LT is sitting by his desk, going through the paperwork given to him by Harrison.

"Interesting. There were no clues on when and where Hilda Von Schere first appeared..." He analyzed, while taking small sips from a mug filled with milk. "Could've asked my men to work harder, but most of them are having good night sleep right now..."

LT continued to sweep through the paperwork until he came across something that caught his attention.

_"The diary of legendary Vampire Hunter - Hilda Von Schere, was believed to have been located in the National Library of Necopolis in the year 2050. In the book, archaeologists discovers a secret page in the diary. The entry in the secret page is written in entirely Asahian, unlike the rest of the book which are in Central Necopolitan. Translators worked on the entry of the secret page, but with no avail, until it I discovered that the entry is written in a manner of feudal Asahian cipher..."_

"Secret page?" LT wondered. "I didn't even know about the existence of the book..."

That piece of paper also has an image of the aforementioned page printed on it, accompanied by the subtitle "Archaeologists have been unable to crack the cipher."

LT took a closer look at the image and noticed something peculiar on the writings.

"Hang on a sec... Those looked like ancient Gensokyian languages..."

LT pushed the paperwork aside and grabbed the _Gensokyo__ Shu_, then flipping it to a certain page.

"Just as I thought, it is ancient Gensokyian..."

Using the Gensokyian tome as a reference, LT begins to translate the entry of the hidden page of the diary.

"'Final Log of _ki _ro, I have decided that I shall live no longer as a citizen of the Lunar Capital. Instead, I will seal my identity within this magical pocket watch - the Lu_ _l, and live the rest of my lives as an European, under the name Hilda Von Schere. I will not remember my original life as a result of the sealing, but being a Vampire Hunter is still better than being the sister of an incriminated _...'"

Ad that's everything visible on the page that can be translated.

"What a coincidence that the writer's name, and this pocket watch of hers, is removed via the page withering away. The last sentence is also corroded by time and age itself..." LT commented as he analyzed the translation.

LT thought of something for awhile. Then he realized.

"Even Hilda Von Schere is an alias..."

...

Location: Outskirts of Nilreb, Central Necopolis.

Malicia Krisime laid on the ash-filled ground of the capital outskirts, face down and unconscious.

Shanghai L watched the woman Raider getting defeated, and backed a few feet while floating in the air.

"How's that, you useless little doll?!" Marisa taunted the doll while putting away the mini-hakkero.

No response...

"What are you going to do next?" Reimu also taunted.

The doll turned around. Then with a burst of magic, she flew off toward the Northwest at high speed. "I'll be back!" echoed as she is flying away.

The Daughters Of Liberty watched the tiny figure leaving.

"What was that all about?" Sanae hung a lamp.

"It means we should get out of here before the Eighth Reich comes after us with more firepower..." Sakuya replied, as she took the lead and flew off.

The girls followed...

"By the way, Sakuya..." Reimu said to the silver-haired maid. "The last vampires you killed is Remilia's parents, right?"

"That is correct..." Sakuya replied.

"And you managed to get defeated by Fangs, ze..." Marisa added in insultingly.

"That was a mistake on my part, for engaging the princess of vampires in battle. But were it not for this mistake, I would never be by Milady's side today, and you won't have me helping you in the various incidents including this one..."

"I see..."

The Daughters Of Liberty kept on flying towards the Northwest, not encountering any resistance...

* * *

**Afterwords**

Yep, intentional Curb-stomp Battle on Malicia Krisime the Lightning Bruiser this time, so please don't ask for a rematch, which will come in Mission 3.

And yeah, don't ask why I picked this woman Raider's name as Malicia Krisime (Which can be pronounced in Japanese romanji as Marisa Kirisame), I have no idea why I did...

So it has been revealed that even Hilda Von Schere is a fake name, but we may never know her birth name, for the only data containing the information has been erased by time.

Looks like Sakuya's/Hilda's birth name will remain an unanswered enigma...

Shout-out index:

"'...I will seal my identity in this magical pocket watch...'" - It shouldn't be difficult to guess that the pocket watch is the Lunar Dial, but does it work like the Gallifreyan Chameleon Circuit of Doctor Who? Even then, we also don't know if the old memory is still stored intact, as the pocket watch has been destroyed by LT once in Mission 1.

That is all. _"Bis dahin..."_


	40. Chapter 39: Destiny Of The Hunter

**Forewords**

Looks like the Necopolis Scenario will be cut short, since we're close to acquiring all the pieces of Sakuya's pre-Gensokyo life.

And as for you readers...

Stop chiding me for getting certain canon facts wrong! This is fanon and getting canon stuff right is never a priority!

* * *

**Chapter 39: Destiny Of The Hunter**

Time: 0445 Hour; 12th of August, 2125. (21 hours 45 minutes until death)

Location: Graveyard of Machines; Outskirts of Nilreb, Necopolis.

"Everyone... What is this place?" Sanae asked everyone.

The Daughters Of Liberty are currently passing by a place where wreckages of all sorts of machines are dumped at. Among the wreckages were all sorts of machines like cars, trucks, boats, airliners, cargo ships as well as military hardware like tanks, helicopters and planes.

"Must be some kind of machinery graveyard, from the looks of things..." Sakuya told everyone.

The Magic Codec rang, and the girls answers it. It was Yukari.

_"I see that you are getting close to the border between Necopolis and Bevelle. This makes you closer to your final destination. Keep up the good work."_

_"I have been meaning to ask you, Gap Hag..."_ Marisa cut in. _"How did you lose that book to Caps, anyway, ze?"_

Yukari can be heard sighing once behind the line. _"He must have snatched it right after killing me. He acted so fast, nobody noticed even with it happening right in front of the five of you."_

_"He did?!"_ Sanae exclaimed. _"That means he's got to be very hard to hit..."_

_"There is a saying in the Outside World - 'You're just digging your own grave for even thinking of challenging the Summers' - Hundreds of assassination attempts and none of them even came close to even touching him."_ The Youkai of Boundaries said.

_"I can see why his influence is felt everywhere we've gone to..."_ Youmu commented.

_"Right, so better get going and finish the mission as soon as you can. Don't forget about your current health condition too."_ Yukari reminded.

As if on time, Reimu coughed a few drops of blood, and Marisa is having a severe headache.

"I felt like I'm about to puke again..." Sanae said.

_"Try not to if you can."_ Yukari told her. _"You're almost out of Necopolis, so expect heavy resistance from the Nazis."_

...

Location: Fuhrer's Office, Reichstag Building; Nilreb, Central Necopolis.

"The Daughters Of Liberty are about to escape. What will you do?"

"I have placed ze entire Eighth Reich at ze Necopolis-Bevelle border. Blitzmaus Cruise Missiles are also loaded and ready to launch."

"Do try to remember that firepower alone cannot win conflicts, Herr Fuhrer..."

"I know, which is why I am joining my country in zis last stand."

"Also remember that one of the Daughters is Hilda Von Schere herself..."

"I will be very careful..."

"Speaking of Hilda Von Schere, I have just found out something new about her."

"What is it?"

"Apparently even that name is an alias..."

"What?!"

"I'm still looking into the tome of Gensokyo, see if I can find out anything else about her. In the meantime, God-speed..."

...

Location: Graveyard of Machines; Outskirts of Nilreb, Central Necopolis.

Marisa dragged the body of an unconscious Nazi Sniper and then shut him in a conveniently placed broken fridge.

"That should be the last of them, ze..." The black-white said, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"After all these time, it's amazing that Gensokyo hasn't developed anything remotely similar to sniper rifles..." Sanae hung a lamp as she inspects a Nazi sniper rifle that was left behind. "That, and how the Nazis were able to manufacture these bullets. Come on, bullets filled with water that has enough explosive pressure to rip through metal?"

That said, Sanae accidentally pulled the trigger of the rifle, and it fired a (fortunately suppressed) shot. The bullet exploded in a spray of water as it hits a tank wreckage, which was ripped apart by the shot. The water ripped through more scrap metals, and has lost lethal velocity as it sprays all over the girls, soaking them wet.

"Myon!" Youmu exclaimed. "Watch where you aim that thing!"

"Be careful next time!" Reimu chided.

Sanae lowered the gun and looked down apologetically.

"At least nobody's hurt by it." Sakuya told everyone. "Let's get back to planning our escape from this nation..."

That being said, a surveillance drone suddenly popped out from behind a wreckage, and is staring straight at the girls. Reimu noticed the hovering machinery.

"Holy...!" Reimu exclaimed as she and the others fired danmaku at it.

The drone was flying around so fast that hitting it was rather difficult.

Sanae raised the Nazi sniper rifle again and aimed it at the drone. She pulls the trigger, firing a shot at it. The shot missed the drone, so she took aim again. This time, the swinging has caused the attached suppressor to dislodge, and the next shot fired, while hitting the drone and obliterating it, was noisy.

Debris from the drone rained down on the Graveyard of Machines, as the girls get soaked once more by the water spray.

"The suppressor of this rifle was not properly attached, it came off after swinging the gun." Sanae noted, throwing the sniper rifle onto the ground.

"Even worse..." Sakuya said as she readies her knives. "The noise seems to have echoed around this place. The Nazis at the escape route will hear it!"

Footsteps are heard from not too far to the Northwest, and are getting closer.

"Here they come, ze!"

...

Location: Eirin's Office, Eientei; Gensokyo.

Eirin was sitting by her desk, doing something. She suddenly shifts her attention to the door which has just opened.

"What do you want, Youkai Dictator?" The moon doctor questioned.

Yukari stepped into the room, and closed the door behind her.

"I have a question to ask you." The Youkai Dictator said.

"You have? Go ahead, shoot..." Eirin answered coldly.

"Do you know any Lunarian who goes by the European name Hilda Von Schere?"

"No. Why?"

"Sakuya was confirmed by Remilia Scarlet to be Lunarian, and her former name seems to be that."

"Sakuya, of all people?"

"Yes..."

"There were no Lunarian citizen who goes by that name, FYI..."

Yukari let the last sentence sink in for awhile.

"Then does anyone use it as an alias?"

Eirin thought of an answer for awhile. "No."

Getting her last answer, Yukari turned around and walked toward the office door. "That will be all that I'm asking. Thank you..."

Then instead of walking out of the door, she just opened a gap and walked into it. The gap closes behind her.

Eirin was still by her desk, thinking of something.

"What does the Youkai Dictator mean..."

Then there was the voice of Kaguya, yelling from her room at the top of her voice...

"HELP ME, EIRIN!"

...

Location: Graveyard of Machines; Near Necopolis-Bevelle Maritime Border.

The Daughters Of Liberty are surrounded from all sides by Nazi Stormtroopers. Jaeger Tanks, Viper Hover-copters and the Sterilisator Gunship. At the same time, Totenkreuz Dive Fighters strafed the spot from the skies.

"This is overblown, even the Soviet Red Army didn't have this much soldiers..." Sanae complained.

"Relax. One Spell Card will get us out of this, ze." Marisa told everyone, as she silently draws a Card from her hat.

The black-white then acts fast and cast the Spell Card...

"Multi-directional Laser"

...And nothing happens...

"What?!" Marisa was confused. She shook the Card several times and still nothing happens.

The Eighth Reich took this window of opportunity to shoot the girls with everything they've got.

The girls quickly took off to the air and attempted to return fire, only to find out that something's restricting all their magic.

"What's going on?!" Reimu questioned furiously while evading Nazi firepower.

"I don't know!" Sakuya responded, also furiously, while throwing normal knives at the Jaeger Tanks, exploding some of them.

The Magic Codec at this moment answered itself without ringing.

_"It's the water!" _Yukari told the girls. _"The Necopolitans used some kind of on-toxic cleaning fluid to treat the polluted waters of their land. For some reasons the Outsiders haven't discovered yet, said cleaning fluid seems to be able to temporarily weaken magic. You will have to dry yourselves off before you can fire another danmaku."_

The girls evaded fireballs launched from the fighter planes, and attempted to engage the Stormtroopers with hand-to-hand combat. They manages to knock out a few soldiers doing so.

_"Careful, the Nazis are taking advantage of your current conditions, and have launched Cruise Missiles - codenamed 'Blitzmaus' - to take you down once and for all. These missiles are lightning elementals, so avoid them or get shocked to death."_

Sparkles are seen off the distance, as several Cruise Missiles approached at high speed.

"We'll have to find a way to dry ourselves!" Youmu shouted at everyone, while knocking out Stormtroopers with the blunt side of her swords.

As the Blitzmaus Cruise Missiles closes in, the girls allowed themselves to graze the sides of the ordnances, and then smashes the thrusters off with their weapons. This breaks the missiles and causes them to crash and explode in a cloud of electricity that took out several Jaeger Tanks and Viper Hover-copters.

The girls then finds themselves being overwhelmed by continuously pooling out Stormtroopers, as they tries to avoid being hit in the massive crossfire.

The Sterilisator Gunship took this chance to fire several elemental missiles at the Daughters Of Liberty. "Das ist für Rache!" [This is for payback!]

"Oh, crap!" The girls (except Sakuya) all cursed in unison when they realized that the Nazis are piling ordnances on them. Everything hostile to them at the battlefield - Stormtroopers, Jaeger Tanks, Viper Hover-copters, Totenkreuz Dive Fighters, Blitzmaus Cruise Missiles and the Sterilisator all unloaded on the girls.

An explosion made up of five different elements - fire, water, electricity, ice and acid blankets the Daughters Of Liberty who were grouped together.

"Ich glaube, das ist es..." [I guess that's it...] The pilot of the Sterilisator Gunship said. "Sie sind endlich tot..." [They are finally dead...]

"Ja. Hoffnung Hilda Von Schere, die versucht nicht wieder verschieben." [Yeah. Hope Hilda Von Schere doesn't try that move again.] The copilot threw in his comment.

The main pilot suddenly realized something. "Diese Bewegung? Wie können wir so dumm sein?!" [That move?! How can we be so stupid?!]

And he was right, for the Daughters Of Liberty once again survived the rain of death, in the same way no less.

As soon as the cloud of death cleared up, the Nazis could see the girls in a spherical void like the one before.

"It is the destiny of Hilda Von Schere to wipe the mortal realm clean of scum. Whether the scums are vampires, werewolves, or Nazi soldiers..." Sakuya said tonelessly.

The other girls finds that they have been dried off mysteriously, and prepared to cast their Spell Cards as a revenge.

"Now that's what we're talking about, ze!" Marisa boasted, readying a Card. "Multi-directional Laser"

It's not visible due to their gas masks and airtight suit, but one could say that the Nazis are watching in fear with their jaws dropped.

"Like ze Registanian said..." The pilot said.

"...Oh, shit!" The copilot continued.

* * *

**Afterwords**

Sorry this came late, I have to work up this chapter till the point Sakuya announces "the destiny of the hunter". I apologize for being so late with this chapter.

Next chapter will see the end of the Necopolis Scenario, including the fight with the Sterilisator Gunship, and The Fuhrer - Dictator Adolf Von Duer himself.

No shout-outs in this chapter.

That is all. _"Bis dahin..."_


	41. Chapter 40: Enter Hilda, Exit Sakuya

**Forewords**

Here's the final chapter of the Naziland... Er, Necopolis Scenario.

There will be the fight Versus The Sterilisator Gunship and Versus Adolf Von Duer thrown in in this chapter. Then we'll move on to the Bevelle Scenario.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 40: Enter Hilda, Exit Sakuya**

Time: 0500 Hour; 12th of August, 2125. (22 hours until death)

Location: Graveyard of Machines; Near Necopolis-Bevelle Maritime Border.

Nazi Stormtroopers laid on the polluted ground unconscious, some have their gas masks knocked off and/or oxygen tanks ripped out. Burning wreckages of Jaeger Tanks, Viper Hover-copters and Totenkreus Dive Fighters are laid over the ground. Blitzmaus Cruise Missiles exploded in electricity as they hit the ground, having their propulsion system shot out.

Meanwhile, The Daughters Of Liberty are having an all out battle against the Sterilisator Gunship. The latter has suffered multiple damage as Sakuya's knives are sticking out of it's weapons.

"Magic Sign: Stardust Reverie" Marisa casts a Spell Card, and danmaku begins to rain down on the Gunship, destroying all of it's weapons and tearing off bits of the hull.

"Hell Realm Sword: 200 Yojana In A Flash" Upon casting her Spell Card, Youmu charged toward the Gunship at impossible speeds. With one slash, she made the windshield shatter.

All the damage sustained has caused the Sterilisator to move backwards.

"Zeit, die letzte Waffe bereitstellen!" [Time to deploy the final weapon!] The pilot yelled in frustration as he flicks a switch on the control conduit.

The rear compartment of the Gunship begins to unfold, revealing a very big missile launcher loaded with lots of multi-colored missiles.

"Alright, girls. Let's do this, ze!" Marisa boasted, as she takes out the mini-hakkero and fires at the Gunship.

"Time to die, Fraulein Hilda Von Schere!" The pilot and copilot taunted in unison as the big missile launcher begin firing at the Daughters Of Liberty.

Lots of multi-colored missiles are fired, and all homed in on each of the girls.

The girls fired danmaku at the missiles to explode them from a distance. Each of the missiles exploded in a small cloud of burning napalm, cryo fluids, electricity, high-pressure water and acid vapor.

"Looks like each of those missiles packed all five elements in them." Sanae noted, as she fires danmaku at more missiles.

The girls continued to evade the missiles and fire at the Gunship with all their might. The continuous firing caused the big missile launcher to get jammed and becomes unable to aim directly at the girls.

"Now's the chance!" Sakuya told everyone as she catches a missile, breaks the propulsion system by stabbing it, and then throwing it back at the launcher.

The Sterilisator Gunship ceased firing as the aircraft is torn apart by the high-pressure water, frozen solid by ice, electrocuted by electricity, lit ablaze by napalm and is being corroded by acid.

The girls seized this opportunity to fire all of their danmaku at the cockpit, aimed directly at the pilots. The pilots, unable to retaliate with their side-arms, gets hit and knocked out cold by the danmaku, sending the Gunship spinning out of control, and crashing onto the ground where it slid until it is stopped by a Jaeger Tank wreckage.

The girls watched the remains of the Nazi super-weapon that is laid on the ground alongside the rest of the Eighth Reich.

"It's not over yet, we still have the leader of this nation to deal with." Youmu told everyone, keeping the Hakurouken raised.

As soon as she finishes that sentence, the man himself appeared right in front of them.

"Daughters Of Liberty. You shall not pass..." The leader of Necopolis told the girls.

He was wielding a missile launcher, and has a jetpack on his back. The jetpack is the same as those used by the Jetpack Stormtroopers.

The girls all aimed their weapons at the man. Sakuya prepared several knives in her hands.

"Are you the current Fuhrer of the Nazis?" The silver-haired maid asked.

The Fuhrer aimed his missile launcher at Sakuya. "Indeed it is, Fraulein Hilda Von Schere..."

"All Nazis are scums..." Sakuya talked back. "And you lead these scums, therefore you are a scum..."

"We will see to it, Fraulein Hilda..." The Fuhrer responded, before he went back several feet and fired four missiles at Sakuya, at once.

Sakuya dodged two of the missiles as well as avoiding contact with their electrifying propulsion, and threw knives at the other two to explode them in a mist of high-pressure water which she also evaded. The maid counterattacks by throwing hundreds of knives at the Fuhrer.

The Fuhrer dodged all the knives with his swift jetpacking skill, and fires more missiles at the maid.

As the duel is going on, The other girls watched how the two combatants are fighting and evading shots.

"Maybe we should go help her?" Reimu wondered.

When the red-white tries to go forward, she was stopped by one of Youmu's sword.

"Let Sakuya-san settle her business with the Nazis alone..." The half-ghost told her.

And so they stood back, watching their comrade fighting her adversary alone.

Meanwhile, the Fuhrer has suffered minor wounds and slightly damaged clothing, while Sakuya is still largely unhurt. The two continued to launch attacks at each other.

"Fraulein Hilda, by joining forces with ze Daughters Of Liberty and their Communist country, you have made yourself an enemy not just of Necopolis, but all of humanity."

Sakuya was surprised to hear that from the Fuhrer of Necopolis, and that one small moment has allowed a missile to graze past her waist, almost cutting a hole on her maid uniform.

"And as such, you must die, for ze sake of justice..." The Fuhrer continued his sentence before launching a barrage of missiles at Sakuya.

The maid quickly pulls out the Lunar Dial, and was seen pressing down the key before the missiles exploded and engulfed her in high-pressure water.

Reimu and the others gasped when they saw what's happening. They waited for any sort of actions from the silver-haired maid. But there was none.

When the mist of water clears away, Sakuya was revealed to be soaked all over, there's little injury on her body.

The Fuhrer was still at where he was prior to the missile explosion. He stared at the maid for a few seconds before suddenly collapsing onto the ground.

It was because knives are driven into the wings of his jetpack, with one right in his gut.

"She did it!" Sanae exclaimed gleefully.

Youmu flew toward Sakuya, and asked, "You okay?"

Sakuya responded with just a nod. She looks at the collapsed Fuhrer, who struggled to remove the knife from his gut.

The silver-haired maid slowly flew toward the Fuhrer, one knife ready in her hand.

"Go ahead, kill me, and end ze Reich which you call scum..." The man spoke softly with all the stamina he has.

Sakuya raised her hand, preparing to throw the knife. She releases her grip on the blade...

...And it flies past the Fuhrer, several meters off his body.

The Fuhrer looked at the missed knife in confusion.

"Perhaps the Third Reich is the scums I'm talking about, but the Eighth Reich is not..." She told the man calmly.

The Fuhrer tried to reach for the maid. "Hilda Von Schere...?"

Sakuya removed the knife from the Fuhrer's gut, twirled it with her left hand, and put it away. "Hilda Von Schere is no more. You are speaking to Sakuya Izayoi..."

The Fuhrer looked like he was trying to say something, but went out cold before he could spit out another word.

The other girls looked at the Fuhrer, then to Sakuya.

"Your name... Really is Hilda?" Reimu asked her.

The silver-haired maid turned toward the red-white. "Like I said, Reimu Hakurei, this Hilda Von Schere no longer exist..."

The Daughters Of Liberty stood on the edge of the Graveyard of Machines. Laid around them are the wreckages of recently destroyed Nazi vehicles and unconscious Nazi soldiers, including the Fuhrer of Necopolis himself.

"Let's go, we have no time to lose..." Sakuya told the others before taking off into the air herself.

The others looked at each other, gave an acknowledging nod, and followed the maid into the skies.

"It doesn't matter what kind of person you are, how you see the world, and how you think of yourself. As long as you don't commit any sins, you will find your resting place not in hell, not in heaven, but in the memories of those who respects you..."

"No matter who you are, Hideki Tojo, Mao Zedong, Josef Stalin or Adolf Hitler. You will be hailed as a hero of your people for as long as they see a good and peaceful future in you..."

...

Location: CEO's Office, Summers Estate/STI HQ.

"So it seems that Dictator Adolf Von Duer of Necopolis has fallen..."

"What will you do now, boss?"

"Registan still doesn't believe in magic, and still won't hit a child mercenary, so we can only rely on Bevelle right now..."

"Before we get to those heavy tea drinkers, what of the Vampire Hunter of Europe?"

"Her real name isn't Hilda Von Schere either..."

"Then who is she, really?"

"I don't know. Nobody and nothing has any information on the woman. Not even the _"Gensokyo_ _Shu"_has anything on her."

"Then...?"

"The true identity of the Vampire Hunter remains an enigma. One that may never be answered until the end of time..."

* * *

**Afterwords**

Yep, this is the end of the Naziland... Err, Necopolis Scenario. Now it's time to move out of Mother Nature's Workshop and into the Kingdom Of Waters that is Bevelle...

Okay, to wrap up the truth about Sakuya, we have collected every pieces of the puzzle: Identity, Achievements, Backstory, Fate Of Hilda Von Schere, Last known appearance in Necopolis. That's all of them...

...Except "The core of the hunter's memory", which remains an enigma for who knows how long...

Looks like I won't be needing Bing Translator for a long time starting from this point...

Shout-out index:

"...you shall not pass..." - Very obvious. No explanation needed.

That is all. _"Bis dahin..."_


	42. Chapter 41: Bevelle, Kingdom Of Waters

**Forewords**

That's it, guys. The Necopolis Scenario is over, so no more of Sakuya's pre-Gensokyo life will be revealed.

If you want to know the last piece, then I'm sorry, but you'll have to go Wild Mass Guessing.

Let the Bevelle Scenario begin!

* * *

**Chapter 41: Bevelle - Kingdom Of Waters**

Time: 0600 Hour; 12th of August, 2125. (20 hours 30 minutes until death)

Location: Outside the Queen's Study, Buckingham Palace; Canal City, Bevelle.

It was almost morning, and the hallways of Buckingham Palace is still silent and empty.

Arthur Williams, Prime Minister of Bevelle, was standing outside the Queen's Study, holding with him a document full of paperwork.

Arthur looked at his watch, and tapped his feet impatiently, as though waiting for someone.

Then without notice, a hologram materialized at the opposite side of the hallway. It was LT.

"Sorry that I'm late, Mr Prime Minister..." LT apologized. "I had to have my breakfast. That, and tidying up my documents regarding the matter at hand."

The Prime Minister looked at the document in LT's hands. "Regarding the Daughters Of Liberty?"

"Yes, but this one isn't the one I'm sending to you. Check out your Holo-display PC." LT told Arthur.

Arthur reached for a card-sized object in his pocket, which he unfolded into what looks like a handheld hologram computer. There was a single message displayed, and it was tagged as "Unread"

"While we're at it..." LT said as he took a piece of paper out of his document. "About an hour ago, the Eighth Reich Nazi reported the defeat of their entire force by the Daughters. Their Gunship and nation leader were kicked badly in their butts."

Arthur just happened to be reading the aforementioned article on his Holo-display PC. "So it was true. Even The Doctor cannot resolve this crisis..."

"Not like the Sonic Screwdriver can do anything against real magic." LT jokingly told the Prime Minister. "Back on topic. The Daughters have made their way past the Necopoli-Bevelle Maritime Border, and are en route for Bevelle. Afterwards they will be headed straight for the idiot-land."

"Idiot-land. As in Registan." Arthur gave his own comment. "Those idiots won't believe in magic, even with it happening right in front of their eyes. Thinking Clarke's Third Law is always right..."

"Aside from that, they won't hit anyone under 18, not even when said under-18 is a psychopath serial killer." LT added. "I think you should sweep through the rest of that document yourself. I have to get going to convince President idiot of Registan about using their military."

As that is said, LT's hologram disappears from the hallway. "You do have authorization from the Queen herself, don't you?" He said one last time via the intercoms.

Prime Minister Arthur Williams looked at the display of the Holo-display PC, then to his own document. He then takes out a radio and speaks through it.

"The Queen Of Bevelle has authorized using lethal forces against the Daughters Of Liberty. Keep an eye out for them..."

...

Location: Southeast Coast of Canal City, Bevelle.

As they were flying over the sea, the girls each took a deep breath, after having just left the polluted atmosphere of Necopolis behind.

"Ahh... This is much better..." Reimu said.

"No more industrial gas for us!" Sanae added in.

Sakuya cleared her throat, and everyone immediately put their attention back on the matter at hand.

"We have just left Necopolis, and are entering Bevelle. The mission is still far from over, so be careful, and let's not waste time."

The girls noticed that the sky is beginning to get brighter.

"The sun is rising..." Youmu said. "It will be harder to hide ourselves in daytime."

The Magic Codec rang, and Reimu answered it.

_"She's right. Added to the fact that the canals of Bevelle, especially those in Canal City the capital are built as a mazing network."_ Yukari told her from behind the line. _"It's easy to get lost in there if you plan to use the canals as concealment."_

"A maze? Geez, why would anyone design their city networks like that, ze?" Marisa hung a lamp.

_"That's not the only problem. The waters of Bevelle, despite already clean by natural, are still treated with the same non-toxic cleaning fluid the Necopolitans use."_

"In other words..." Youmu said.

_"Don't fall into the water, unless you want to lose your firepower again."_ Yukari continued the sentence before cutting off the transmission.

"Right..." Marisa said. "After everything we've just went through, I guess I'll rather do things the Yukkuri way, ze."

"For once I agree with her..." Reimu acknowledged. "Let's take it easy..."

...

_Deep within Sakuya's mind..._

_Location: Graveyard of Machines, Near Necopolis-Bevelle Maritime Border._

Not too long after the girls depart for Bevelle, Sakuya stopped time for herself, and the Fuhrer of Necopolis. They had a conversation as time stood still...

"You're not like the Fuhrer I know from 1945..." Sakuya told the current Fuhrer.

"That is because Adolf Hitler is not ze devil rebirth. His right hand man - Schmidt, is ze real one." The Fuhrer replied with what stamina he has.

"I know. I was the one who tipped off the former Fuhrer about the man's insanity..."

"Then what do you mean, not like Herr Hitler?"

"You are not a man of war, but justice, which you lay upon this land, covering what mistake your predecessor has unwillingly caused."

"Is zat a compliment I hear, Vampire Hunter?"

"Remember this: all it takes to be a man of justice is to use your powers at the right time for the right purpose."

The Fuhrer laid on the ground, remaining silent for a short while as his eyes glowed red slightly.

"Besides, I am not this Vampire Hunter you speak of. That person is all but a myth now..."

The Fuhrer raised his hand and did a Nazi salute, still lying on the ground. "I salute you, Fraulein Hilda... No, Fraulein Izayoi of Gensokyo, I salute for your words of wisdom..."

...

"Sakuya-san, something on your mind?"

The silver-haired maid was woken from her flashback by the half-ghost swordswoman.

"We are getting closer to a city." Sanae told the maid.

Everyone looked at the city, which was indicated on an offshore signboard as Canal City, the capital of Bevelle.

"This is it, we're getting closer to retrieving the tome from that guy who rampaged through Gensokyo last month." Reimu told everyone, while drawing out her gohei. "Things won't be easy now, especially when it's almost daytime."

Marisa put a hand on her hat. "We still have a long way, but let's do this, ze!"

The girls flew at top speed, tossing up a wall of water in their wake, as they entered the capital of the Kingdom of Waters via a canal.

...

"The Bevelle Coast Guards and Canal Ops are in position right now..."

"Good. What about your nation's military?"

"If the Daughters Of Liberty does get through, the Allied Bevelle Commonwealth Navy will intercept them at the Thames River."

"Good choice. But be careful of their firepower, you don't want to lose Buckingham Palace, Big Ben and the Canal City Bridge to them. You have already lost the Eye of Bevelle to the STICK Army 10 years ago..."

"I will."

"I hope you do. Lieutenant Colonel Jack Summers of the Summers Technologies Industries over and out..."

* * *

**Forewords**

Yep, we are in AU Great Britain right now, with Canal City representing London.

I don't think I have anything else to say...

Shout-out index:

"...The Doctor..." "...Sonic Screwdriver..." - Need I say more? "Doctor Who?"

That is all. _"Until then..."_


	43. Chapter 42: Meaning Of Life

**Forewords**

'Sup, guys.

We're back to Fantasy Blitzkrieg Mission Two. The Daughters Of Liberty managed to smash their way through Asahi (Japan), Chugoku (China), Malkrantia (Soviet Russia) and Necopolis (Nazi Germany). Now they are in Bevelle (Great Britain), and coming up next will be Registan (United States).

Let the Fantasy Blitzkrieg Incident continue!

* * *

**Chapter 42: Meaning Of Life**

Time: 0615 Hour; 12th of August, 2125. (20 hour 15 minutes until death)

_**Bevelle Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) New Station**_

"I say, what's up, chaps and chappettes. Another day has just begun in Bevelle."

"Yeah!"

"As we all know, two days ago, a group of five child mercenaries calling themselves the Daughters Of Liberty, suddenly appeared, and smashed their way through FOUR different countries!"

"Which four countries again, old chap?"

"According to this list, the Land of the Rising Sun, the Central Kingdom, the Glorious Motherland and Mother Nature's Workshop..."

"That's a lot for today's standard, isn't it?"

"That's right, that is a lot, Bertie..."

"Is there anything to worry about, old chap?"

"Not to worry, the Coast Guards and Canal Ops will be standing by in the canals, and blast those Communist back to kingdom come if they ever show up."

"But what if they still got through that?"

"Not to worry. If that does indeed happen, the ABCN, or Allied Bevelle Commonwealth Navy will surely kick their butts!"

"I guess we can all breathe a little bit easier now, eh, old chap?"

"That is correct. Now, as for world economics..."

...

Location: 22nd Baker Avenue Canal; Canal City, Bevelle.

"It's getting brighter, we have to watch out..." Youmu told everyone while following them from behind.

The canal they are currently in is just a single straightforward, narrow canal, with just a few motorboats parked near ladders and stairs that leads up to the streets.

Every few meters, a street lamp can be seen attached on the edge of the streets, which are separated from the canal by fancy-looking fences.

"Pretty vintage feel with the structural design, isn't it?" Sanae asked the others, getting no response.

"It doesn't matter whether enemy territory looked vintage or modern, all that matters is that you can find your way out of it." Youmu decided to respond. "In our case, we're heading westwar... Wait..."

The half-ghost signaled everyone to stop midair. There was the sound of slow motor from a distance, and getting closer to them.

"It's coming from that junction..." Sakuya pointed at a spot where another canal goes across the current one. "Find a place to hide!"

...

A Coast Guard motorboat drove into the canal from a junction, and continued it's patrol down this path.

"Keep an eye out for five magical girls in frilly dresses... Yeah, even The Doctor will find it ridiculous..." The sole Coast Guard Officer on board muttered to himself. "Then again, there have been events in real life that rivals the ones in that show in terms of un-believability..."

The motorboat slowly accelerated forward, out of the canal and into the eastern coast of Canal City.

...

As soon as the engine sound goes out of range, The Daughters Of Liberty emerged from their hiding in the boot and maintenance panel of a parked rented motorboat.

"You know..." Reimu spoke. She coughed twice before continuing "...Stealth was never a factor in danmaku warfare..."

"Because everyone's just plain relying on firepower, ze." Marisa added. "By the way, where's Sanae?"

Cue the aforementioned green-hair emerging from a cooler on the same boat.

"Ninja-art-of-hiding-in-a-BOOOX~!" She announced. As soon as she finishes the sentence, she felt like she's going to puke, putting a hand to her mouth.

Everyone quickly put a finger to their mouth. "Sssshhhhh!"

The green-haired shrine maiden held back the need to puke. She got better immediately afterwards. "Oops, sorry..." Sanae apologized silently, as she climbs out of the cooler, and closes it back.

The girls checked to see if there's anything else approaching their location. Thankfully there's none, for the moment...

"Let's go..." Reimu told the others, as she takes the lead.

At that moment, Sakuya coughed several times uncontrollably.

"Looks like even the legendary Vampire Hunter isn't immune to sickness." Marisa said. "Especially not the Eutha-whatever gas used by those wacky Nazis, ze..."

The girls took off and proceeded down the canal, with Sanae still at the motorboat.

The green-haired shrine maiden is looking at a windshield sticker placed on the windshield of the motorboat.

"Thank you, Hal Emmerich, whoever you are..."

Sanae then flies off to catch up with the others.

...

Location: Bevelle Coast Guard Command Headquarters.

"Oy! Take a look at this!"

"What?"

"It's the cads whose heads the STI has a price on!"

"Where are they?"

"Near the same street where Sherlock Holmes used to live. In the canal nearby."

"So they really do use sorcery... Unusual for a modern setting..."

"What shall we do, then?"

"Send in the Coast Guards, of course! If that doesn't work, send in the Canal Ops!"

...

Location: 22nd Baker Avenue Canal; Canal City, Bevelle.

"Another patrol. Quick!" Sakuya signaled everyone to hide in the shadows of an overhead bridge.

Another Coast Guard motorboat, this time with two officers on board, drove into the canal, and, inconveniently to the girls, parked right under the same overhead bridge. The girls haven't been seen thanks to the shadows.

The Daughters Of Liberty held their breath. Their hearts raced as the patrol guards stayed where they are.

"We have fought all sorts of criminals. The likes of gangsters, extortionists, trafficking organizations, terrorists and even Communist soldiers. But magical girls in frilly dresses? That was a first." Said one of the Coast Guards, who proceeds to grab a pump action shotgun and pumps it.

"Even so, do you really think there's any bally point in attaching silencers to your guns, when most of the time you're engaging cads head on?" Said the other Coast Guard.

"And why are you wearing this cologne today? It's so potent, anyone can smell it from a distance." The first Coast Guard said.

Back with the girls, the aforementioned cologne is causing Sanae's nose to twitch. Reimu covered Sanae's mouth with her hand before the latter could sneeze. This action caused the girls' hearts to race even faster, and they begin to sweat cold sweat.

Unfortunately, the smell of the cologne was so overwhelming that the green-haired shrine maiden still sneezed despite her mouth being covered by the red-white's hand. The sneeze wasn't very loud, but was enough to draw the two Coast Guards' attention.

"I thought I heard something..." The one with the silenced shotgun said. "Get me the flashlights."

The second officer passed the first a small flashlight and he mounted it on the shotgun. As he turns on the device, he pointed it at where he heard the sound.

"!" Both officers became alerted when they saw the Daughters Of Liberty hiding right next to them.

...

Location: Bevelle Coast Guard Command Headquarters.

*Static* "We've found the Daughters Of Liberty!" *Bang* "Eat shotguns, you bitchies!" *Bang* "Requesting backup!"

"Roger that, sending backup to your current position right away."

"Gyaaah!" *static*

"What's going on? Respond!"

*long static*

"Deploy all active Coast Guards to 22nd Baker Avenue right away!"

* * *

**Afterwords**

The girls are in Bevelle, and the poop has just begun hitting the tornado again...

Nothing else to say here. So stay tuned for more chapters...

Shout-out index:

**Meaning Of**** Life** - 42, the meaning of life, the universe, and everything. No relation to the content of this chapter, just thought about including it.

"I say, what's up, chaps and chappettes..." "Yeah!" - Gamechap and Bertie as BBC News anchors? Hope the second guy, who really is called Bertie in this story, doesn't cause any collateral damage, like the ones in Minecraft...

"...The Doctor..." - Do I have to repeat the explanation?

"Ninja-art-of-hiding-in-a-BOOOX~! - Didn't play the game, but I did see two Ninjas-In-A-Box when I watched VGPerson's translation/walkthrough of the fan-game Touhou-A-Live (they both say the same thing).

"...Hal Emmerich..." - Any resemblance to the similarly name character from Metal Gear Solid is purely coincidental.

"...Sherlock Holmes..." - Very obvious...

"!" - Here's the alert sound of Metal Gear, again...

That is all. _"Until then..."_


	44. Chapter 43: Raiders For Hire

**Forewords**

Here comes the Bevelle Coast Guards wanting to kick the girls' ass for all they've worth.

...

Yep, just another day in Canal City, Bevelle (London, Britain).

By the way...

Not sure if anybody has noticed, but there seems to be a Running Gag in the fan-game Touhou-A-Live in which a father will inevitably die in each scenario (except Shanghai's and Mokou's). To list them all...

A father eaten by Rumia in Meiling's Scenario. (a mountain hiker)

A father murdered right in the intro of Ran's Scenario. (a cowboy?)

A father stabbed by an enemy commander in Youmu's Scenario. (a ninja)

A father killed offscreen in Cirno's Scenario whenever Letty uses White-Mute (off-screen, so I don't know what he is)

Yet another father, this one cooked by Draygion in Ponga's Scenario (in this case, it's a crow).

Not sure if there's any in Mima's Scenario and the Final Chapter...

And they all end with the son crying tears like waterfalls, shouting "DAAAAAAADDDD!" (except the one in Ponga's, but he still cried) and runs away while dragging the corpse...

* * *

**Chapter 43: Raiders For Hire**

Time: 0630 Hour; 12th of August, 2125. (20 hours until death)

Location: 22nd Baker Avenue Canal; Canal City, Bevelle.

"Godsdammit! Why can't we ever have one day of peacefulness?!"

Reimu complained while flying through the canal, with the others following behind her. The red-white coughed twice as she finishes the sentence.

Three Coast Guard motorboats appeared and are approaching the Daughters Of Liberty from the front. Each motorboat has one officer on the wheel, and one wielding a silenced shotgun.

"DAMN!" The girls cursed in unison upon seeing them.

The Coast Guards fires their silenced shotguns at the girls.

The Daughters Of Liberty evaded the shots and returned fire at the Coast Guards.

One officer gets hit in the face by danmaku and stumbles into the water. The officers fired another shot at the girls.

Youmu went up front and blocked the shots with her swords. She then counterattacks by sending a razor wind at the lead boat, which cuts it in half with the driver bailing out right before the attack. The second motorboat gets a debris from the first hitting and tearing off it's propellers, and comes to an abrupt stop that catapulted the driver and gunner off into the canal water.

The gunner on the third motorboat fired another silenced shot at the girls. This shot grazed past Reimu's hair-tubes. The red-white then counterattacks by throwing several paper charms at the boat. Both the gunner and the driver were smart enough to know they should abandon boat, and dived into the canal before the motorboat exploded in a heatless explosion and sunk in two pieces.

"Let's go, before more of them comes." Sakuya told everyone, and they flew off over the streets above at high speed, as more Coast Guard motorboats arrives from both sides of the canal.

...

Location: Somewhere secluded in Canal City, Bevelle.

*POW*

A brick wall was smashed into debris, and out came a man thrown across the alley into the wall of the building opposite of the one he came out from. The concrete wall of this building was smashed into debris too as he laid, injured, in the rubble.

"I could smash you through a solid steel wall if I wanted to..." Said a man who came out of the first hole. He is wearing metal gauntlets on his hands. "Hell, give me a bulkhead and I'll smash you through it as well!"

The injured man tried to climb up, only to be grabbed in the collar by the gauntlet-wearing man.

"Any last words, punk?" he asked tauntingly.

The injured man simply spit in his face. This just pissed him off, as he wipes his face with his shirt sleeves.

"Do you know who I am?!" The gauntlet-wearing man raised his fist to ready a punch. "I'm The Juggernaut, bitch!"

As he lands his gauntlet-enhanced punch, the injured man's head exploded into a mist of blood, which splattered all over the alley.

"Nobody taunts The Juggernaut!" The gauntlet-wearing man announced, while dropping the headless corpse on the ground.

He then turns back toward the first hole to find another man carrying a shotgun, falling out of the hole and landing on his back. This man has several combat knives jammed over his body, and the silenced shotgun he is carrying.

Another person came out of the first hole. It was a red-haired woman carrying a belt of combat knives on her hips.

"Seriously, Walther. You need to stop breaking down walls..." The woman told the man.

At this moment, she threw another knife upwards. A second later, another man with a Nazi-made sniper rifle fell into the alley, with a knife right through his left eye. The crosshair scope of the rifle was also ripped apart by the same knife.

Walther stretched his shoulders, and responded, "You should stop turning our bounties into human pincushions too, Elisa..." He then lightly face-palms himself. "Or should I say, 'knife-cushion'?"

"Still cleaner than popping a human head like a balloon." Elisa contradicted, while twirling a knife with her left hand.

Something made Walther and Elisa stop talking. They both looked up to find a small object with a parachute floating down toward them.

Elisa grabbed the object and looked at it.

"Guess what?" The red-haired Raider showed the gauntlet-wearing Raider the backside of the object. "New assignment, from the big man himself, again..."

The back of the object has "Summers Technologies Industries" printed in blocky fonts, with a stamp of "Confidential" overlapping the fonts.

The small object appears to be a recording device, which on it's front-side started displaying LT, greeting the two Raiders. Both Walther and Elisa decided to pay attention to what LT has to say.

"I suppose you have just completed an assignment from one of your current employers. As you know, Walther and Elisa, the two of you were the only Raiders-for-hire in the world, and the STI has been using you two as sleeper agents since the STICK War. For your information, I will be sending you on yet another assignment, but this one has no relation to the STICK Army whatsoever. I believe you may have heard from the news at last month how me, my men, and a couple of the Raiders from the First Division of RAIDERS just literately disappeared into thin air over Asahi. The truth is, we fell into a hidden Communist nation-slash-country that sees human massacres as a form of entertainment, more so than the Capitol did in _The Hunger Games_. As you are being told right now, a group of five child mercenaries calling themselves the Daughters Of Liberty are coming after me under orders from the lady Dictator of the aforementioned Communist nation-slash-country..."

As LT briefs the two civilian Raiders, the recorded video on the device changed from LT speaking to mug-shots of five girls in frilly dresses not of the modern world. The voice of LT continued in the background.

"Remember these five faces: Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi - aka Hilda Von Schere of Necopolis, Youmu Konpaku, and Sanae Kochiya. They are to be killed on sight, do not reason with them, for they have plowed their way through the IAMF, PLAC, Soviet Red Army and the Eighth Reich Nazi, using not advanced technologies, but out-of-the-world magic. They are also Communists and must be killed at all cost. That is all..."

The video goes back to LT.

"Your reward for completing this mission is Ten Quadrillion Credits delivered straight to you." LT gives a salute. "You're doing this for the fate of the world. Good luck..."

As LT walks out of the recorded video, his right hand man Harrison suddenly appears in the video. "Oh, and this device, starting from this point, will self-destruct in five seconds..."

As Elisa was going to drop the device, the man with the shotgun back there in the alley suddenly crawled up and fired a shot at Elisa. The pellets hit her back, but didn't penetrate deeper than one millimeter, and the Raider doesn't flinch either.

Elisa simply responds by throwing the device at his head. It goes halfway through his cranium before exploding. The now headless corpse falls limp on the ground again.

"Stupid ordinary humans..." Elisa said. "Think they can hurt Raiders with those puny weapons..."

Walther pulls out a handgun from his pocket, and loads a magazine into it. "A Quadrillion Credits! This Daughters Of Liberty must've been priority targets for the entire world!"

Elisa also pulls out a handgun from her belt of combat knives, and loads it as well. "Nevertheless, these five girls and their Communist country must have been a bigger threat than the STICK Army."

...

Location: 23rd Baker Avenue Street; Canal City, Bevelle.

Police cars with active sirens drove through the streets, looking for the Daughters Of Liberty.

As the police cars drove into another street, a nearby dumpster opened and out came Reimu and co from inside.

"So much for stealth, Gap Hag..." Reimu complained as she swipes a banana peel off her head.

"Yeah. I guess head-on fighting is the only option now, ze..." Marisa added while shaking trash off her hat.

The girls looked at each other, nodded, climbed out of the dumpster, and ran into a nearby alley.

As Sanae enters the shadows of the alley last, someone with a metallic gauntlet came and observed, putting a hand on the edge of the dumpster. When he lifted his hand, the spot he grabbed was dented.

...

The girls decided to land and walk through the alley on foot, so as to avoid being seen by air patrols.

"It appears that the Allies are doing better than the Eighth Reich Nazis..." Sakuya said.

"It was unusual to see canals being used in a futuristic city, what's with all the tall buildings..." Youmu commented.

Sanae looked around the alley, her hands trembling. "I hope we don't have to face anything or anyone in here..."

Everyone else suddenly turned toward the green-haired shrine maiden.

"Are you tempting fate or something?!" They all scolded her at once.

Before Sanae could answer, something smashed through a portion of the wall behind them.

It was a man with metallic gauntlets.

"I knew it!" The green-haired shrine maiden exclaimed, before being slapped once by Reimu.

"You shut up!" She told her, before readying herself to fight the new arrival.

The other girls readied their weapons as well. The Magic Codec rang at this moment.

_"You should just run. He's a gun-for-hire who's also a sort of civilian Raider. He always finishes any jobs assigned to him. Paid the right amount of money, he will kill anyone he is told to, except Jack Summers, who he never targets regardless of payout."_

Before Yukari can finish, the Raider pointed an index finger at the girls, and said, "I'm Walther, and they don't call me The Juggernaut for nothing!"

Marisa fired a single danmaku at the Raider's face. It does hit, but he didn't even flinch from it.

_"Like I said, just run!"_ Yukari told the Daughters Of Liberty before cutting off the signal.

"Like I said..." Walther continued, seeing the girls are already running away. "...They call me **Mister Juggernaut**!"

The Juggernaut grabs a nearby dumpster, lifts it up, and then throws the whole thing at the escaping girls. Seeing that they managed to dodge it, he pulled out his handgun and gave chase...

* * *

**Afterwords**

It actually took me just two days to write this up...

I'm going to tell you right now that updates may be coming a lot slower for certain chapters, due to a new part in my life jumbling up my schedule to write the story...

I have already warned you...

Did I mention that Raiders are also Made Of Iron (as in the trope)?

Shout-out index:

"Do you know who I am?!" "I'm The Juggernaut, bitch!" - "I think we all know who he is now... Bitch!" ~The Juggernaut, X-Men.

"...This device will self-destruct in five seconds." - Yeah, gotta keep sensitive info from falling into the wrong hand, just like Mission: Impossible does...

"...They call me **Mister Juggernaut**!" - "They call me Mister Tibbs!" ~Tibbs. "That's Mister Tibbs to you, punk!"

That is all. _"Until then..."_


	45. Chapter 44: The Juggernaut!

**Forewords**

Currently sweeping through a Let's Play of the fan-game Touhou-A-Live (yeah, it's just that addictive compared to other Touhou videos on Youtube), this one is a Let's Play by ClessTheAngel. Don't know how long am I going to keep up my addiction to Touhou-A-Live...

Speaking of which...

Does anyone know why there are Cowboys in Youmu's Scenario, which is supposed to be Samurai-themed? Every other enemies in that Scenario are Asian-themed...

* * *

**Chapter 44: The Juggernaut!**

Time: 0645 Hour; 12th of August, 2125. (19 hours 45 minutes until death)

Location: Unknown Back Alley; Canal City, Bevelle.

The Daughters Of Liberty were frantically running away from Walther, who continuously fired bullets that ricocheted off the walls at them.

The girls fired danmaku at the pursuer as they ran from him. Most of the shots missed, and those that do hit him doesn't even make him flinch.

"'Tis a useless gesture!" Walther taunts as he lifts up a broken motorbike and throws it at the girls.

The girls crouched at the last minute, letting the motorbike fly over them. The object broke in half as it hits a wall.

The Daughters Of Liberty continued running down the alley as The Juggernaut continued to give chase and fire potshots at them.

"That's it!" Marisa suddenly turned around, and pulled out a Spell Card. This surprised Walther, who screeched to a halt.

"?!" The Juggernaut exclaimed.

Marisa casts the Spell Card, "Magic Sign: Stardust Reverie", and hundreds of danmaku suddenly rained down on the alleyway, creating dust everywhere.

"Alright, let's get going, ze. That one wasn't meant for stopping him!" The black-white told everyone as they raced down the alley together.

When the dust cloud clears, it is revealed that Walther was only covered in dust from the attack. The civilian Raider calmly wiped his face before continuing the chase.

All in the while, in a dark corner of the same alley, the voice of a little boy shouting "DDDAAAADDDD!" was heard, before the same boy runs out of the corner crying and pulling a wagon that carried an unconscious man.

...

Location: Entrance Hallway, STI Headquarters/ Summers Estate.

LT was standing by a pillar in the Entrance Hallway, observing the STI employees and visitors making their way past, while he is having a cup of coffee.

"Mornin', boss." Greeted a familiar voice.

"Good morning, Harrison..." LT replied, taking another sip of his coffee.

The STI CEO noticed that his right hand man was pretending to be wide awake. He was in fact half-asleep.

"You pulled another all-nighter playing _Seihou Project_ again, did you?" He asked.

"More specifically the reboot of the first game, released just a few hours ago..." Harrison replied. "That, and some research on the Superpowers of Communist Gensokyo, including the ones we didn't meet last month.

"So aside from the loli-vampire, the glutton ghost, Kaguya-hime, and that mind-reader, there's more of them?"

"I got the names of those four we didn't meet. All from the tome we took from them..."

Harrison took a folded piece of paper and handed it to LT. LT unfolds the paper and looks at it's contents, before re-folding it and putting it in his own pocket.

"Well, sucks to be you then, Youkai Dictator..." LT thought.

Harrison has already excused himself away, to do more research on the _Gensokyo Shu_.

...

Location: Unknown Back Alley; Canal City, Bevelle.

The girls stood by, looking at the door they've just barricaded with all the dumpsters and trashes they could find. They see Walther trying to force it open, but with no avail. Still, the girls kept their weapons raised just in case...

After a bit of trying to force open the door, The Juggernaut took a step back.

"Do you know who I am?!" He shouted. I'm The Juggernaut, bitch!"

He promptly smashes the door with his strength, sending dumpsters, bricks and trashes all over the alley.

"You're dead!" Walther announced as he slowly walks out of the mess he caused. He then pulls out a handgun and aims it at the girls. "Jack Summers has a Quadrillion Credits placed on your heads!"

Sakuya threw a single knife at the civilian Raider. The knife whizzed past the handgun, and buried itself into Walther's right hand, just several centimeters above the elbow.

There was no questioning that the handgun was busted, and it does, when the chamber separates from the grip and falls off. Walther, on the other hand, simply plucked the knife out, and the wound stopped bleeding just ten seconds later.

"Holy..." Sanae silently exclaimed when she saw what happened. Everyone else has the same expression written on their face.

"Also watch this!" The Juggernaut said, as he crushed the knife into metallic powder, which poured out of the cracks between his fingers.

Without further delay, the Daughters Of Liberty each casted their Spell Cards.

"Dream Sign: Ying-Yang Orb" Reimu sends a Ying-Yang Orb at the civilian Raider, who simply shattered the projectile with a single punch.

"Magic Waste: Deep Ecological Bomb" Marisa threw a bomb and fired a single danmaku at it. The bomb goes off in Walther's face, but didn't do much damage to him.

"Time Sign: Killing Doll" Hundreds of knives materialized around Sakuya, and all of them flew toward Walther. He manages to deflect all of them with his gauntleted fists.

"Hell Realm Sword: 200 Yojana In A Flash" Youmu performs the same move she has attempted so many times before, this time using both blades on The Juggernaut. However, the Roukanken and Hakurouken both snapped as they hit his gauntlets.

"Miracle: God's Wind" Multiple danmaku are launched from behind Sanae. The civilian Raider simply grabbed a nearby dumpster and used it as a shield.

The Daughters Of Liberty (excluding Youmu) all watched Walther shrugging off their attacks like they were nothing.

Walther drops the dumpster he was holding. "Like I said, 'tis a pointless gesture!" He stretches his muscles, and prepares for a dash. "As before, I'm The Juggernaut..."

Before he could finish his boasting, Walther suddenly finds himself getting kicked in the crotch by a certain half-ghost. He winced and dropped on the ground with pain.

"...B... B... Bi... Bitch!" He tried to continue his boast.

The Daughters Of Liberty took this window of opportunity to smack Walther in the head with their weapons, all at once. The civilian Raider drops unconscious.

"This has got to be one of the most difficult fights we have ever faced..." Sanae commented.

"Well..." Marisa said. "Let's get out of here before someone else comes for us, ze..."

"This Jack Summers' got some huge price for our heads..." Sakuya noted.

With that, The Daughters took off into the deeper parts of the alley, with Reimu in the lead ("Let's go", she said).

...

Just a few seconds after the Daughters leave an unconscious Walther behind, someone else jumped down from the pipelines above the alley, next to The Juggernaut.

It was Elisa.

"That's why I told you to stop smashing down things..." The red-haired woman civilian Raider said, while positioning Walther's bulky body over a toppled dumpster. "All men except those at the STI are idiots..."

Elisa made sure she has enough knives with her, before pulling out her own handgun and running toward the direction the Daughters left...

* * *

**Afterwords**

I truly must cut off my addiction for Touhou-A-Live...

Anyways, here's another chapter in the Bevelle Scenario. The scene before the nation's military is taking longer than the other nations' Scenarios, eh?

Look forward to meeting the ABCN and their firepower...

Shout-out index:

"Do you know who I am?!" "I'm The Juggernaut, bitch!" *smash barricade* - Pretty reminiscent of the scene in X-Men: The Last Stand, where The Juggernaut get's pulled into the floor by Kitty, taunts her as she escapes, and then he breaks the floor into pieces with just his strength. "Bitch!"

"DDDAAAAADDD!" - Poor Watanabe...

That is all. _"Until then..."_


End file.
